Forgetting The Past
by ewhitlock
Summary: Bella and Jasper lived in the same foster home until his father found him. Bella is sent into Witness Protection and meets back up with Jasper after seven years. Will she fall for him again? Future Lemons. Adult content.
1. Chapter 1

So this story is going to be Bella/Jasper, Edward/Alice, Carlisle/Esme (of course), and Rose/Emmett. Jacob will play the part of brother like friend to Bella but that's about it. Tanya will most likely not be in this story because I hate when she's in stories I want to rake her eyes out. Mike Newton and Jessica will be in here but he's not going to be some hormonal teen trying to get in Bella's pants. Last but not least of course will be Angela and probably Ben. Now those are the good guys. Victoria, James, and Laurent will be some kids in the story but they won't really have a lot to do with the story other than just in memories.

So here we go and I'll try my best to update regularly. Enjoy!

**BPOV**

Spending thirty hours in a cramped bus seat is not comfortable but when all you have to do is look out a window or read you find that sleep is your only other option. Unfortunately I don't like to sleep if I can help it. It's a lot harder for nightmares to get you if you avoid sleeping when you can. When I'm really tired my body kind of shuts down but instead of drifting to sleep I find that I lose myself in daydreams or thinking back to the few things I had in my past. This is one of those times that I found myself drifting off into my past and tuning out everyone else around me.

I had a loving mother and father until I was ten. My mother was a first grade substitute teacher and my father a Chief of Police. We'd been on our way to Texas where my father had got a new job. Unfortunately we never made it past Dallas Texas. A drunk driver in the middle of the night hit us head on and my parents died at the hospital hours later. I had no immediate family and that's how I ended up in a foster home with Mrs. Johnson. She was a plump old lady with silver hair and had always smelled like cookies. I really liked her and I think she inspired me even at ten to love being in the kitchen. Sadly enough Mrs. Johnson got to sick to take care of a ten year old and I got moved to a house with about four other kids. Ms. Cope was a "care giver" or at least that's what the children services said. I learned quickly enough after I got there that the only thing she cared about was the paychecks that came with taking us in and not letting us get killed. She was never mean to us or anything she just wasn't very motherly even to her own son James. James was thirteen and had long blonde hair that could have been really nice except he always let it knot up and it always looked like he forgot to use soap when he washed it. He had dark brown eyes almost black and they always scared me because I swear he looked like he could kill you with just a look. James pretty much ignored me and only bothered with Laurent and Victoria who were about his age. Laurent was already tall and skinny at the age of fourteen. He had longer dark black hair and beautiful olive toned skin. Ms. Cope had some how got him into some kind of modeling agency for kids and he was a pretty big deal in Dallas. Laurent was the nicest to me out of the three but I had very little contact with him. Victoria had bright red curly hair and dark blue eyes. Even at thirteen you could tell she'd be really pretty when she grew up and she knew it too. Unlike James she didn't ignore me no matter how much I wished she would. She loved to hide my shoes from me especially on important days when it was important that I be ready to go somewhere on time. Of course Ms. Cope always blamed me said I should take better care of my stuff. Usually it resulted in me being sent to bed with no supper. I never went to bed hungry even when I was in trouble because my best friend and the boy that I knew one day I would marry (even if he didn't know it) always snuck food to me. Even at the age of twelve Jasper Whitlock was the most beautiful guy I'd ever seen. He had the most beautiful blue eyes and soft blonde hair that I couldn't seem to not touch when he'd hug me. He had small scars up and down his arms from where he'd fallen through a glass door when he was a child playing with some other kids. Jasper was a little self conscious about the scars around others but it never seemed to bother him if I saw them.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the driver announced that we'd be stopping for an hour and a half break before starting the last leg of our journey to Seattle Washington. I rubbed my face as I looked out the bus window at the small diner behind the gas pumps. I was starved but I had a limited amount of money and I'd eaten breakfast and lunch today. I chewed on my lip as I slipped off the bus and walked towards a bench in front of the diner.

"Isabella dear aren't you going to eat?" Mrs. Reed asked.

Mrs. Reed was a plump lady in her late sixties with mostly silver hair. Her soft face had laugh lines at her eyes and laugh lines in her cheeks. She and her husband were traveling to Seattle to see their daughter and grandchildren.

"I'm not really hungry Mrs. Reed." I said as I tried to force a smile.

She stopped and whispered something to her husband then motioned for me to come with them.

"Come on dear you should eat a good dinner our treat." Mr. Reed said.

Mr. Reed was what you'd typically think of when you thought about a grandpa. He had silver hair and glasses. He always had a pipe but never seemed to smoke it.

"Thank you." I said quietly before standing to follow them into the diner.

The only bad thing about a full stomach is it makes me want to sleep and now that the sky was pitch black I could hardly keep my eyes opened. We'd be in Seattle by morning and I could hopefully get away from other people and go to sleep. I forced myself to stay awake by thinking about Jasper which was something I'd been doing more lately.

-Flashback-

Jasper was turning sixteen today and I'd spent the past month looking for the perfect present for him. I'd spent the entire summer cutting grasses, cleaning garages, and washing windows just so I could save up enough money to get him something nice. I was completely head over heels in love with him even though he was two years older than me and had a girlfriend. Maria was the most popular girl in our school now that Victoria was gone. She had long black flowing hair and bright green eyes. I swear she'd never had a single blemish in all the years we'd known her. Of course her parents were rich and probably had a skin doctor at their beckon call. She was drop dead beautiful so of course she and Jasper were together. Jasper had grown like a weed over the summer and had the perfect body not overly muscular but not a wimp either. I'd finally settled on getting Jasper a book on the Civil War that was really old and I knew he didn't have and hadn't read along with a bottle of cologne that I thought would make him smell nice.

Maria had planned a huge birthday pool party for him and all their friends were there, none of them understood exactly why I was there. Maria had only invited me because she knew Jasper would be unhappy if she hadn't. All the girls were running around in bikinis and the guys were all focused on watching them. I on the other hand was to shy and self conscious to actually take my shorts and t-shirt off so I sat on the side watching. It was kind of hard to have fun when you were watching the guy you loved with someone else and when all their friends were whispering about you loud enough that you could hear them. They all wondered what the fourteen year old geek as they called me because I got straight A's was doing at a party for popular kids. Maria did little to hide the fact that she disliked me unless Jasper was standing right by her.

I was excited to give Jasper my present to him and stood chewing on my bottom lip as he opened in and looked over the book and cologne then smiled me. He seemed pleased with my gift so of course Maria started pushing her gift at him. His eyes went wide when opened her present and pulled out an acoustic guitar. I looked at my old second hand book and bottle of cologne then back at the guitar and couldn't help but realize that compared to her gift it looked like I'd fished his gifts out of a dumpster.

I left the party shortly after without having cake or saying goodbye. Jasper had been too wrapped up in making out with Maria to even notice that I left. Luckily no one was home when I got there and I was able to feel sorry for myself alone. I fell asleep in the window seat after crying for nearly an hour.

"Bella?" I woke up to a soft knock on my door before Jasper pushed it open and looked in at me.

I raised my head and looked out the window until I felt his hand on my arm.

"Hey you should have told me you were leaving I would have come with you." He said.

I turned to look at him and looked at the paper plate he had in his hand with a piece of cake on it.

"Sorry" I said quietly.

He nodded and climbed onto the window seat facing me and held out a fork to me. "You didn't stay for cake so I thought we could share this piece."

I took the fork from him and looked back out the window. He set the plate down on at small table next to the window and touched my knee.

"Bella I didn't get to thank you for the book and cologne…" He smiled when I turned my head to look at him.

"It's okay if you don't like it Jasper I know that it wasn't as good as some of the other stuff you got." I said quietly and looked away from him.

He leaned forward and cupped my cheeks between his hands and turned my face to look at him. "Bella I love your presents. I can't wait to read the book; you know I love the Civil War. And I'm going to wear that cologne every day."

He sounded sincere but then again I knew that Jasper wouldn't tell me if he hated it anyways. When I was twelve I'd given him bracelet that I'd made for him because I didn't have money to buy him a present and he'd said he loved it then too. Jasper would never say or do anything that would hurt my feelings.

He moved his head until his forehead rested against mine and sighed. "Bella you know that it's not the amount you spent on the gift but the thought." His fingers stroked my cheeks for a second before kissing my cheek. "Now help me eat this piece of cake please."

-End Flashback-

Jasper and Maria broke up a couple weeks later when he overheard her talking about me. After that Jasper and I had been glued at the hip everywhere we went.

I yawned as the sun started to come up as we pulled into a bus stop in Seattle. I blinked as I realized it was time to begin my new life. Bella Swan was gone as soon as I stepped off the bus I'd begin my new life as Isabella Whitlock twenty one years old and sent to Forks Washington by the Witness Protection Board.

I recognized Jacob Black as soon as I got off the bus. He had to be over six foot five and I think his muscles had muscles. He had short black hair, dark tan skin, he was sort of beautiful. His uncle had been in charge of my case in Dallas and said that his cousin Jacob was some kind of Police Officer in Forks and would be watching out for me. It seems odd that I ended up back in the spot where I'd been born. Seems that Jacob's father had been friends with my father and mother before I was born and when they'd moved they left a house behind in Billy's name so that he could take care of it in case they'd ever wanted to come back. That house was now where I'd be living.

"So I know that you hate Isabella so is it alright for me to call you Bella?" Jacob asked as he drove towards Forks in a black pickup truck.

I nodded as I looked out the window. "Sure."

"So my dad is waiting at the house to give you the keys to the house and to your truck." He said.

I blinked and looked at him. "My truck?" I looked confused.

He chuckled and nodded his head. "You need to be able to get around Bella and if you want a job you'll most likely have to drive back and forth between Forks and Port Angeles. Don't worry its dads old truck and he can't drive it anymore."

I nodded my head. "Well thanks I'll pay you for it as soon as I get some money."

He shook his head but didn't argue with me as we made our way into Forks. We sat in silence the rest of the way until we pulled up to a two story white house. Jacob pulled in front of the house and parked before getting out of the truck. I only had two big suitcases so I took one and Jacob took the other as he led me towards the house.

Jacob's father Billy said there was no reason for me to pay for a truck that he couldn't use now that he was in a wheelchair. I felt bad and made him promise that he and Jacob would come to dinner once a week to pay for it. Jacob showed me around the house before he and Billy left. Jacob gave me a cell phone with his and Billy's numbers pre programmed into it in case I had any problems. I had a dinosaur of a computer that took forever to boot but I needed to look for a job right away and I wanted to find something I'd be interested in. I fixed myself something to eat while I waited for it to boot. Billy had been nice enough that he'd had one of the ladies on the reservation stock my kitchen so that I'd have something to eat until I could find a job. Billy had tried to slip me money before he left but I'd resisted. Of course after he left I found the money sitting under my mouse at my computer. I sat going through pages of jobs as I ate some noodles I'd found in the pantry. I finally found a job in a bookstore in Port Angeles and looked up directions and the time it opened before heading off to finally sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I slept all of about three hours before my own screams woke me up. My clothes along with the sheet on the old couch was completely drenched in sweat which was really nothing new. I decided since I was up I might as well have a look around the old house since I'd been to tired to have a good look after Jacob had brought me home. I'd held off picking a room when I realized that one room was still set up as a nursery and the other had been my parent's room. As much as I would have like to sleep in a real bed I couldn't bring myself to go in their room yet.

I stood frozen outside the room where my parents had once slept. I nervously chewed my lip as I reached for the door and pushed it open before peeking inside. I forced myself into the room and flipped on the light as I glanced around the room. In the middle of the room was a huge king size canopy bed which I'm sure my mother had picked out. A white sheet was carefully draped over it to keep dust from settling into the bed. In the corner was a huge dark wooden dresser witch small pictures arranged on top of it. I stood in front of them tracing my fingers over the pictures recognizing my parents in each of them. I swallowed as I felt the odd sensation of tears prickling my eyes. I hadn't cried since I was eighteen, not even when Caius put me in the hospital time and again, not once had I cried. I forced myself away from the pictures and found a large cedar chest against the wall, which was something I wasn't ready to look in. I shook my head deciding that I needed to get out of the room before I lost it.

After a long hot shower I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and looked at my reflection.

"Get a grip Bella…" I told myself. "You are not a cry baby."

My reflection didn't look convinced that I wasn't. I shook my head and picked up my hair brush and hair dryer and started to dry my hair. I had an hour before I needed to leave to get to Port Angeles; I just hoped the forty five minute drive wasn't for nothing and the job in the bookstore was still available. I was never much for make-up mostly because I rarely had it growing up because Ms. Cope said there were better things she could do with her money. Even after I got together with Caius I never really wore must make-up, whenever we'd go out somewhere he'd hire someone to come to the house and do my hair and make-up. I applied a small amount of lip gloss and headed out of the bathroom and headed out of the house.

Forty minutes later I pulled into a busy parking lot and found a spot at the end of the parking lot. I suppose it was a good thing that the parking lot was packed it meant there were a lot of customers and hopefully meant they still needed someone. In high school I'd volunteered to work in the library because I loved books so much, something I'd picked up from Jasper. My chest squeezed as I thought of Jasper again, he'd been on my mind a lot lately. I'm sure it was because I desperately missed him over the past years since he'd left Ms. Cope's but mostly because night after night I'd pleaded silently to anyone that could hear my thoughts for Jasper to save me but of course he'd never come, another broken promise from the guy I'd loved since the day I'd met him.

-Flashback-

Jasper and I had our first real date when I was fifteen and he'd just turned seventeen. He'd taken me to a movie and then to get ice cream. We'd taken the ice cream to go and walked home holding hands. After Jasper and Maria had broken up we'd started flirting more and when we'd watch television I'd lay my head in his lap while he brushed my hair away from my face or stroked my cheek. Things were really looking up for us and I was sure that this was the start of the rest of our life together. Sadly fate had other plans, plans that left me alone.

We'd just got back from our first date when Ms. Cope called Jasper into the kitchen and sent me off to my room. Jasper and I had always promised each other that we'd be there for the other if we were in trouble so after about fifteen minutes of him not coming up to say goodnight to me I snuck out of my room. Ms. Cope and Jasper were still in the living room along with a tall man with blond hair and eyes the same color as Jaspers. Next to him was a short petite woman with long brown hair. She had her hand on the mans arm as they sat facing Jasper.

"I'm sorry but I can't go with you." Jasper said sadly.

"I understand if you're upset but I just recently learned about you otherwise I would have come for you years ago." He leaned forward and took Jaspers hand. "Please son we want you to come home with us."

I gasped loudly and the four of them turned to look in my direction. Jasper's face was sad as he stood up and took a step towards me. I frowned as I realized that the man was Jasper's father and he and the lady were there to take Jasper away and leave me by myself.

"Bella…" Jasper whispered.

I shook my head and turned running through the kitchen and out the backdoor in just my thin cotton nightgown and bare feet. I heard Jasper calling after me as he followed me through the backyard towards the woods that surrounded the house. Normally I tripped over air but somehow I'd made it into the woods before tripping on a tree root and going face first into the dirt, both my hands and knees scraping against the root. Jasper stopped and slipped to the ground with me pulling me into a tight hug. I tried to push him away from me because I knew he was leaving me and I couldn't stop him.

"Bella I'm sorry, you know I don't want to go…" He sighed as he held me tighter against his chest.

"But you are going to go aren't you?" I chewed on my bottom lip as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I don't have a choice sweetheart he's my father." He laid his head on top of mine and rubbed my back softly. "Look Bella when you turn eighteen I'll be twenty and I will come back here for you and take you away with me."

He moved me into his lap and moved his hands to my cheeks and raised my face so he could look at me as best he could in the darkness. His thumbs wiped away tears that ran down my cheeks.

"I'll write to you every week Bella and if you ever need me I will come no matter how old I am." He pressed his lips against mine.

That was my first and last kiss with Jasper. Looking back I realized that he'd lied to me twice that night. He hadn't come back for me when I was eighteen and when I'd needed him the most he was no where to be found. I loved him with all my heart and he'd thrown me away that day and walked away forever. At first I received a letter every week but it only lasted six months and then the letters stopped. I continued to write letters to him and Ms. Cope continued to mail them but he didn't respond. After awhile I gave up and buried myself in my school work and in books.

-End Flashback-

When I noticed everyone going into the bookstore I got out of my truck and headed towards the door. The bookstore was huge and had row after row of books. I was in heaven and could die here as long as my spirit could stay and read every book in the store. I found the check out counter and found a tall skinny girl with long black hair and glasses standing behind the counter. The nametag on her shirt said her name was Angela.

"May I help you?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Um I came to apply for the job online." I said.

She smiled and handed me an application on a clipboard along with a pen. "You can have a seat here at the end of the counter and fill that out and then I'll take it to the owner if you have time to wait for her to look it over."

I nodded and smiled thanking her before sitting at the end of the counter. I bit my lip as I concentrated on filling out the application with all of the information that I'd been given with my new identity. Luckily when you are put into Witness Protection they give you a new identity and also give you all the stuff you need in order to begin your new life, birth certificate, social security card, driver's license, and job history. It took me a little longer to fill out the application because I had to really think about what I was told to put on any applications, luckily I had a small address book with phone numbers that led back to the programs. I looked over my application and signed Isabella M. Whitlock then stood up and walked back to Angela.

She smiled and took the application. "Have a seat and I'll let Alice know that you're ready."

I was nervous as I waited I'd never even had a job and now I'd have to recite information about a fictitious job that never existed. Luckily since it was a government run program that had me lie on the application I couldn't get in trouble if anyone found out. I noticed Angela coming back with a short petite woman with short black spiky hair. I swear if the woman had wings she'd have been a pixie. The woman stopped and held out her hand to me after I stood up.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Alice Hale co-owner of the store." She said quickly.

I smiled and shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

She led me back to her office and motioned for me to sit in a comfortable black leather chair. She sat behind a huge dark wood desk and folded her hands as she rested her arms on the desk.

"So Isabella why do you think you would be good for this job?" She asked.

"Bella…" I said. "Please call me Bella." After she nodded I thought about her question before answering. "I've loved books since I was eleven years old. I've read the classics enough to have them almost memorized." She laughed lightly along with me. "I don't believe I've ever met a book that I didn't like."

She nodded her head to me. "You don't seem to have experience working in a bookstore."  
I nodded. "I don't but I did volunteer in our high school library all four years that I was there so I'm really good at finding books quickly and putting them away." I bit my lip softly. "And to be honest I really need a job and I will work whenever you want for as long as you need. I'll be on time and be here everyday."

Alice nodded her head and smiled. "Well can you start tomorrow morning at nine?"

I nodded my head and thanked her. She gave me some papers to fill out and told me the job would pay $9.50 during the day and another dollar when I worked evenings until midnight. She explained that I'd need to dress in dress pants or skirts and nice blouses. I nodded because I had a few nice outfits left over from my two years that I'd spent with Caius and his family.

Alice walked me out of the store chatting all the way. "Bella I can tell you and I are going to be good friends, just don't let it effect your work okay?"  
I nodded and smiled. "I can keep my personal life and work life separate."

Alice blinked at my truck and looked at me. "Is that thing safe?"

I laughed softly and nodded. "See you tomorrow Alice."

**I'm going to end this chapter there but don't worry Jasper will be coming up soon. I think I'm going to skip her first day on the job and get to Bella and Alice becoming friends and then bring in Jasper. **


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I'd been working for Alice for three weeks and we'd become fast friends. After work we'd have dinner or go out for drinks with her fiancé Edward. He was tall slightly muscular, messy bronze hair, beautiful green eyes, a walking god. He was a really nice guy and had made me feel welcomed from the start. Edward was a doctor just like his father and was happy that Alice had someone around when he worked long hours. Edward was also a silent partner for the bookstore. That left just one other owner who I hadn't met yet, Jas Cullen Alice had said his name was.

I'd started working at 7:30 in the morning in hopes that I'd be able to rearrange the entire children's section by the end of my shift. I was sitting on the floor sorting piles of books by subject then by author when Alice peeked her head into the aisle.

"How's it going Bella?" She asked as she leaned against the bookshelf and crossed her arms.

I nodded my head without looking up. "I don't know what you did before I came here Alice." I laughed softly and looked up at her.

She had an amused look on her face and shook her head. "Apparently we confused Children with out horrible way of arranging books."

I laughed lightly. "I thought you said the other owner was some kind of book lover…"

She grinned. "He is but he wasn't here for the grand opening so I had to arrange the books.

I nodded and started putting some of the books back onto the shelf. She stood there watching me until I looked back up at her.

"Alice did you need me to do something else because I can finish this after." I said.

She blinked and shook her head. "No I was just wondering if you wanted to come to dinner at my parent's house tomorrow? We always have dinner on Sunday's and since you're off I thought you might want to come. Edward will be there and Jas will be home tonight so you'll get to meet him too."

I bit my lip softly as I looked up at her. "Don't you think maybe he'll be a little upset that you're bringing one of your employees to Sunday dinner at your parent's house?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Look Edward and I own just as much of the bookstore as Jas does and neither of us have a problem with it, we both want you to come." She grinned. "Plus you'll get to meet Edward's brother Emmett and my sister Rosalie and help with some wedding plans."

I looked down at the book in my hand and pushed it onto the shelf and nodded my head. "Alright Alice I'll come just give me the address."

She chuckled and nodded. "I'd text it to you but I don't suppose you got a cell phone yet."

I chuckled softly. "Right like I can afford a cell phone on what you pay me."  
She laughed softly knowing that I was joking with her because she paid really well for a bookstore.

I was staring in my closet looking for something to wear the following day for dinner at Alice's parents. I was a bundle of nerves and I had no idea why. I bit my lip nervously as I went through clothes. I knew that both Alice and Edward dressed really nice and I figured the rest of their family probably did too. Even with the few nice things I'd managed to bring with me I didn't feel like they'd fit in with Sunday dinner at the Cullen's house. I had no choice but to either call and cancel or ask Alice for help.

"Hello." Alice said in her happy voice she always used on the phone.

"Alice I don't have anything to wear tomorrow." I said.

I heard her laugh on the other end of the phone before telling me she'd be over in the morning. I paced back and forth as I realized that it wasn't just the dinner that had my nerves in overdrive but I had no idea what else it could be.

I managed to sleep about four hours before my screams woke me accompanied by vision of something silver in the moonlight coming quickly at me over and over and pain spreading through my body. I woke up when I heard the echo of a gunshot and sat straight up panting and sticky from sweating. I knew I'd never get back to sleep so I decided to take a shower and start my day.

I stood in front of a full length mirror looking at the scars that covered my chest, stomach, the tops of my arms, and tops of my legs legs. No matter how many miles I put between myself and Dallas I'd never be able to forget the place. I sighed and got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt and waited for Alice.

Alice showed up with two bags of clothes because she couldn't figure out what would look best on me.

"Bella what is it with you and long sleeve shirts?" She looked at my shirt with a raised eyebrow.

I didn't answer her as I led her up to the room that had once been a nursery. Jacob had helped me move everything to the basement and I'd bought a second hand bed frame from a thrift store and then bought new mattresses. I knew it was stupid because there was a perfectly good bed in the room that had belonged to my parents but I hadn't gone back in that room. Alice looked around the small room and then looked at me.

"This room is the biggest?" She asked.

"No I just…" I looked away from her. "Could we just see what you brought?"

She nodded and started to lay out clothes on the bed. She'd brought a lot of skirts in different lengths and colors along with a couple blouses with sleeves that barely covered the shoulder and sleeveless tops. None of the tops had long sleeves and there was no way I could possibly wear any of the blouses. I chewed on my bottom lip as she started matching clothes together. Her first choice for me was a short black skirt and a dark red silk shirt with sleeves that would barely cover the shoulder.

I shook my head. "The skirt is fine but don't you have anything with a sleeve?"

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Bella that shirt has a sleeve on it."

I rolled my eyes. "I meant an actual sleeve Alice not half of one."

She growled and pushed the clothes into my arms and pointed towards the bathroom. "Go on try it on."

I bit my lip and walked into the bathroom. I was dreading putting on the stupid shirt and going back into the bedroom. I sighed and quickly undressed before pulling the skirt up over my legs and zipping it closed. It came down about mid thigh but was long enough to cover the scars on my legs. I held up the shirt and closed my eyes before pulling the shirt over my head and letting it settle down over my stomach. The hem of the shirt just barely met the top of the skirt but thankfully it covered all of my stomach. I wish I could say the same for the sleeves that left every scar visible. I knew the longer I stayed in the room the more Alice was going to get antsy. I forced myself to push open the door and return to my room. I kept my head down and didn't look at Alice as I heard a soft gasp from her. She didn't ask about the scars maybe figuring I wouldn't answer her or she didn't want to embarrass me by asking.

"We'll just pair that black ¾ sleeve sweater you have with it and it'll look great." She nodded her head.

Several hours later I pulled up in front of a huge white house with lots of windows. Several cars were parked in the huge driveway and my first thought was just like my beat up old truck I probably didn't belong here either. I thought about turning around but saw the door open and hear Alice squeal as she ran towards my truck.

"Bella I'm really glad that you came. I've told everyone all about you and they can't wait to meet you." She said as she pulled me out of the truck and shut the door. "Edward is inside along with his brother Emmett, his parents, and my sister. Jas will be here shortly he had to stop at the store for my mom to pick up a bottle of wine."

I nodded slightly and let her lead me inside the house. Edward smiled and gave me a slight wave as we walked into the living room. Their living room was the side of mine plus the kitchen and dining room. One whole wall was covered in windows from floor to ceiling showing a beautiful view of the woods behind the house. Edward sat on a long white wrap around leather sofa with two white leather recliners at each end of the sofa. A glass coffee table sat in front of the couch with two small candles burning on it. I also noticed a black baby grand piano in the room. Several things happened at all at once. First a woman asked if I played from behind me and when I turned around I recognized her right away. Second a tall man with blonde hair walked up and put his hands on the petite woman with brown hairs shoulders and I recognized him as well. Lastly the door opened and closed and when I looked in the direction of it he walked through the door and froze. I blinked as my mind rushed back in time and I saw his face. He was tall and muscular with that same blonde hair that I remembered wanting to run my fingers through and amazing blue eyes that I always seemed to get lost in. I swallowed as I stared at Jasper. He stood frozen with a look on his face like he'd seen a ghost, the bottle of wine slid from his fingers and crashed to the floor. I snapped out of my shock and felt anger and hurt bubbling up inside me as my eyes narrowed.

"Bella…" He barely whispered as he stared at me.

Alice stood between us looking back and forth. "Bella you know my brother Jasper?"

"I'm sorry Alice but I have to go and I'm sorry but I have to quit the bookstore." I said before quickly forcing myself away from her and past Jasper.

I flew out the front door wanting nothing more than to go back and hit him, make him hurt as much as he'd hurt me. The door and opened behind me and I heard him call my name which made me start to run towards my truck. A few steps away I tripped and ended up face first in the driveway. I heard a gasp from somewhere back near the house and felt his hands on my arms pulling me up from the driveway.

"Let go of me." I hissed as I struggled to break free from his grip.

His grip tightened before he pulled me tight against his chest and sank to the ground with me. "Bella…you're here…How?" He moved me back just enough that he could see my face and stared at me confused.

My eyes narrowed again. "Don't worry Jasper I won't intrude into your life when you clearly didn't want me to be apart of it."

He blinked a second before realizing what I meant. "You think I didn't come back for you because I didn't want you to be apart of my life?"

I pulled myself away from him and got up and finished covering the distance to my truck. "I know you didn't." I said before slamming the door and leaving him behind as I pulled away from the house.

My answering machine was completely full of messages from Alice, Edward, and Jasper. It beeped before the first message.

'_Bella it's Jasper, Alice gave me your number please call me on her phone I really need to talk to you.'_

'_Bella it's Alice please call me.'_

'_Bella it's Edward are you alright? Call Alice'_

'_Bells please I need to talk to you, please let me explain everything.'_

I closed my eyes and hit the erase button and slid to the floor against the wall and buried my face in my hands as memories filled my head.

-Flashback-

I was turning eighteen today and even though I hadn't got a letter from Jasper for a long time I was sure he'd come for me like he promised. I bit my lip as I sat on the front porch, my bags packed in my room. James had come home to stay with his mother and I hated the way he looked at me. Luckily when Jasper got here I'd never have to see James again. It was already 8:30 and getting dark but I was certain he was still coming after all we'd never actually set a time that he'd come for me. Several times throughout the night James came out to tell me I was ridiculous and that he wasn't coming but I didn't believe him. Jasper wouldn't promise me something like that and then not come. I ended up falling asleep on the porch sometime after midnight and when I'd finally woke up I didn't have a choice but admit that he'd broken his promise.

-End Flashback-

I sat in the same spot even after the pounding started on the front door. I heard Alice and Edward calling for me. Why couldn't they just leave? I pressed my face into my knees wishing they'd just go. The pounding continued from the front door and I barely heard a thud come from my room before the door opened and Jasper walked through it.

"Bella…" He said softly as he slid down next to me. "Please look at me I haven't seen you in six years and now you're hiding your face from me."

I sighed and raised my head looking over at him as his fingers brushed through his hair. "Whose fault is it that you haven't seen me? You're the one who broke his promise and never came back."

He swallowed and moved his hand to my cheek. "Bella your letters stopped coming and then Ms. Cope called…" He closed his eyes and leaned over pressing his forehead to mine like he did in the past. "She told me that there had been an accident and that you were…" He pulled back and looked down at me. "She said you died in a car crash Bella…She sent me an obituary." He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me.

I blinked as I read the clipping and let it fall from my fingers. "I don't understand why…why would she send that to you?"

His fingers ran down the side of my cheek and neck. "I don't know." He tipped my head a bit as his fingers brushed over my bottom lip. "I've missed you Bella."

I closed my eyes and whispered against his fingers. "I missed you too."

Hope you enjoyed this chapter Seems we have mystery on our hands lol. I'll try to update again tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. I'm pretty excited about this story so far. So in this chapter we'll find out who Caius is and what happened to Bella after Jasper left.

**BPOV**

I don't know what time it was when I finally fell asleep. I remembered Jasper letting Alice and Edward into the house, remembered Alice begging me to reconsider leaving the bookstore. I never had a chance of winning had I still wanted to leave, Alice had pouted until I agreed that I would stay on as long as Jasper was alright with it. Jasper had offered to fire his secretary and hire me on as his naughty secretary which got gagging noises from Alice and Edward rolled his eyes at Jasper. After Alice and Edward left Jasper swept me off my feet and carried me to my room and laid me in the bed and propped himself up against the headboard as he stroked my back softly.

When I woke up Jasper's arms were tight around me hugging me to his chest. I wiggled out of his grip and propped myself up just watching him sleep. For once I woke up feeling happy, Jasper hadn't forgotten me, he hadn't thrown me away because he didn't want me, and I wasn't alone. I couldn't help myself as I pressed my lips against his softly. I grinned against his lips when his arms wrapped around me and pulled me tightly against him as his lips moved with mine.  
"Mmm, that's a very nice way to wake up darlin." Jasper said as he pushed my hair from my face. "You don't know how many times I regretted not being able to kiss you."

I blushed as I buried my face in his chest. He chuckled softly and kissed the top of my head as his cell phone rang. He held me tight with one arm and answered his phone with the other hand. I could hear Alice squealing in the background as he talked to someone.

"Hang on mom." He looked down at me. "Darlin my parents would like to try dinner again tonight if you're up for it."

I bit my lip but nodded my head to him. I hadn't made a very good impression with his family running out on a family dinner that Alice and her family had invited me to.

I was nervous as we sat in his parent's house. His brother Emmett seemed like a nice guy and of course I really liked Edward. Alice was already like my best friend and her sister had a little bit of attitude and toughness and I wasn't sure what to make of her. I chewed nervously on my lip as his mother asked me questions about myself.

"So obviously you're last name isn't really Whitlock." Rosalie stated. "So why are you going by Jasper's mothers name?" She asked.

Of course I knew the question was going to eventually come up but I figured it would be Jasper to ask but now I was on the spot and wasn't sure how to answer her.

"Um, I guess I just wanted a change so I changed my last name…" I shifted uncomfortably on the couch and tightened my grip on Jasper's hand.

Her perfectly sculptured eyebrow rose as she looked at me. "That isn't much of an answer."

"Rosalie give it a rest." Alice said.

"I'm sorry but this whole thing is just to strange." She said as she crossed her arms. "I mean Jasper thought you were dead all this time, you never bothered to call him to tell him you were alright, and then you show up here using his mother's last name. Something just is not right."

The entire room was quiet as I slid my hand out of Jasper's grip and looked at each of them. No one had anything to say about what Rosalie had said which pretty much said that they were all thinking the same thing but didn't want to be the one to say anything. I glanced at Jasper who was looking at his now empty hand.

"Mrs. Cullen I'm sorry for ruining your family dinner twice now, I'll show myself out." I stood up and turned my back to them as I headed for the door.

"Way to be a bitch Rose." Alice said.

I'd barely made it out of the house when Jasper rushed out of the house after me. He caught my arm and stopped me in my tracks.

"Bella if you keep running away from me I'm going to start taking it personally." He said as he pulled me against his chest.

"What was I supposed to do sit there when obviously you agreed with what she was saying?" I said.

He sighed as his hands moved to cup my cheeks. "Darlin I wasn't agreeing with anyone."

I pulled my arm away from his grip and crossed my arms. He moved his hands to cup my face as he moved to rest his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry Bella Rosalie is very outspoken don't take it personally." He whispered before pressing his lips against cheek. "I do have to ask you something since we're alone." He pulled back and looked at me tilting my head so I was forced to look at him. "Darlin are you in some kind of trouble?"

"I…I have to go" I whispered. "Can I call you later and we can talk about this?" I asked.

"If you're in some kind of trouble Bella just tell me please." He sighed when he realized he wouldn't get any kind of answer.

**JPOV**

If only Rosalie could have kept her mouth shut for once Bella wouldn't have run off. I knew Bella enough to know that she was hiding something from me and whatever it was it was something she thought was bad enough that she couldn't tell me. I was in no mood to deal with anyone after Bella left so I headed home hoping Bella would call me soon.

I hadn't been home long before there was a knock on the door. It was unlikely that it was Bella considering she didn't know where I lived but maybe she'd got the address from Alice. I frowned at Alice as she and Edward stood at my door.

"Can we come in?" She asked.

"Alice I'm not really in the mood for company right now." I growled.

"Jasper I need to talk to you about Bella." She said.

"Have you heard from her?" I asked as I ushered her inside the house.

Alice and Edward sat down on my couch and I slid down into a recliner chair and looked at Alice impatiently.

"Well?" I asked.

"Jasper I don't know if this means anything or not but yesterday I brought clothes to Bella, I brought some skirts and tank tops for her and I knew she'd look great in them…" She drifted off when I held up my hand.

"Alice get to the point." I hissed.

"Sorry. Um so anyway when she came out in the tank top I couldn't help but notice that she had a whole bunch of scars on the tops of her arms." She said.

"When you say a whole bunch what do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean like to many to count." She said quietly.

"Do you think that has anything to do with her changing her name and moving away from Dallas?" Edward asked.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I don't know but I'm going to find out."

I left Alice and Edward at my house before heading to Bella's house. I'd racked my brain trying to remember anything that would have caused a lot of scars while I'd been with Bella but couldn't come up with anything. Bella has always been pretty clumsy so it was possible that this was nothing more than some act of clumsiness that happened after I'd left. Bella's truck was in the driveway so I figured it was likely she was home so I decided not to put off what I was sure was going to be a struggle to get answers from her. I scrubbed my face with my palms for a second before getting out of the car and heading to the door. Bella frowned as she opened the door and I felt a pang of hurt as I wondered if she was frowning because of me or because she knew I'd be asking her questions. I followed her into the living room and sat on the couch with her after taking her hand in mine.

"Bella we need to talk darlin." I stroked her hand with my thumbs.

She bit her lip as she looked down at our hands and nodded her head. "What do you want to know?" She asked.

I brushed her hair away from her face. "Bella I just want to know what's going on…"

She sighed and moved so that she was curled up against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and laid my head on top of hers.

"I'm not really supposed to tell anyone Jasper so you have to swear to me that you'll keep this between us." She slid her arms around my waist and hugged tight to me.

"You know that it will." I answered.

"After you left this new family moved to our area of Dallas. They were a really rich family from Italy, their son Caius was in some of my classes and he and I became friends. After awhile I realized that Caius wanted to be more than friends but I kept telling him that you were going to be coming back for me when I turned eighteen." She closed her eyes and squeezed tighter. "After you didn't come back for me I finally gave in and started to see more of him. After I graduated Ms. Cope kicked me out because the checks weren't going to come anymore for me so Caius father Aro moved me into their guest house. I thought that he was just being nice because he knew I didn't have anywhere to go." She buried her face slightly into my chest. "After I'd been there for awhile I gave in and decided to give Caius a chance and we started to date and at first things were alright, he treated me like a Princess and showered me in presents…I had no idea that the Caius I thought I knew wasn't the real him." She swallowed for a second before going on. "After the first year we were together he started yelling a lot at me but even then I just thought it was because he was working with his father and unhappy with having his father always around him."

I tightened my hold on her as I started to get realize just where this story was going. She rubbed her cheek against my chest for a second.

"Things went from yelling to shoving and then smacking." She whispered. "I knew I should leave but I didn't have anywhere to go and I made excuses that he was just upset and of course afterward he'd beg me to forgive him and said it would never happen again." She pulled herself from my arms and sat on the edge of the couch. "I left a few times but had to come back after my money ran out. Each time Aro promised that he'd send his son to get help, but once I got back for a while the promises always turned into lies. After several trips to the hospital people started to talk and we picked up and moved to another area of Dallas." She stood looking out the window. "I never understood just how much trouble I was in until it was to late. I made friends with a neighbor and started hanging out with her and her boyfriend when Caius was working and he got really jealous. He got it in his head that there was something going on with me and her boyfriend which was ridiculous. My friend realized that there was something not right about Caius and after months they finally talked me into leaving with them. The night that we were going to go Caius was supposed to be working all night with his father and I thought that we were safe to go." She slid to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. I got up and walked over to her and slid to the floor with her and pulled her against my chest. She pressed herself against me and closed her eyes.

"The night we were leaving I was at my friend's house waiting to go and didn't see that Caius had come home early. Of course when he didn't find me there or find my stuff he came to my friend's house looking for me." She stopped and took a deep breath. "When he got there he started screaming at me telling me to get home and he grabbed me by the hair and started to drag me from the house."  
My jaw tightened as I squeezed one hand into a fist and rubbed her back with the other.  
"My friend's boyfriend tried to help me but Caius had a gun and shot him." She whispered as tears soaked through my shirt. "My friend launched herself at him in an attempt to give me a chance to get away and I ran into the kitchen hoping I could get out of the house and into the car before he could get me but my knees gave out when I heard two shots. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen to try to defend myself from him. When he came in and grabbed me I slashed out at him and cut his arm. He hit me so hard that I lost grip of the knife." She froze in my arms and when I tilted her head and looked at her she had a far off look in her eyes.

"Bella…" I whispered as my fingers stroked her cheeks softly.

She blinked and looked up at me before burying her face in my neck. "I don't really remember too much of what happened after that. I remember a lot of pain and screaming and at some point I must have blacked out." She whispered. "I woke up almost two weeks later in the hospital, my friends were dead, and the police said he'd shot me in the shoulder and hip and was stabbing me all over with the knife when the police got there and arrested him."

I growled as I held her tight wanting nothing more than to find this Caius and make him pay for touching her.

"Caius is in prison but his father is very rich and powerful and got his sentence reduced so that he'll be out between five to ten years. At first things were okay and I was doing okay but then I started getting threats. So the Dallas police put me into the Witness Protection Program and they gave me a new life…I never thought I'd ever see you again so I wanted something that would remind me of you everyday so I took your last name."

I tipped her face and brushed her tears away but had my own rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't come for you and save you from being hurt." I whispered. "But I will not let anyone hurt you again."

I kissed her forehead, cheeks, and then her lips. "I promise."

I held Bella until she cried herself to sleep and then carried her to her bed. I blamed Ms. Cope for me not being able to save Bella and I was determined to find out why she told me Bella had died. I figured that I could find information on what had happened to Bella and use it as an excuse to question her, I'd just have to be careful not to let her know that I knew where Bella was. After several hours I fell asleep with Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews everyone I appreciate them. So now that I have the first piece of the puzzle out of the way I think that Bella and Jasper need to have a nice date or something to reconnect.

**BPOV**

I thought after I told Jasper out my past in Dallas that he wouldn't want anything to do with me or that I'd shut down emotionally, but neither happened. Had I been by myself going through it I probably would have but Jasper has always been the one who could help me through the bad things in my life. I could feel all the feelings I'd had for him surfacing and honestly it scared me a little. In the world of books the poor girl with a rough background could land the rich, successful, good looking, strong man, but let's be completely honest this isn't a book. Had he and I finished growing up together in a foster home we probably would have went on together through our life and things would have been perfect, but his rich father who is one of the best doctors in Washington or anywhere for that matter had come and taken him away from me shattering any hopes that I would ever be good enough to be with him. Sure he seemed interested now because when he looks at me he probably remembers the girl he'd cared about so many years ago, but that girl wasn't abused and almost killed, I was and sooner or later he'd realize that I'm nothing more than the shell of a girl that he used to know. While I'm sure that some rich, sophisticated beauty will walk into his life and he'll get over me without a second thought losing him will be what finally pushes me over the edge.

I knew when Jasper asked me out on a date that I should say no and end things before I end up getting hurt but I couldn't. So I agreed to let him plan a whole date day for Saturday. With four days until our date day I figured that I wouldn't see much of Jasper but he planned to only stay away when he absolutely had to. Even at work he'd sneak a kiss between tall bookshelves or in the backroom. Each time he'd remind me that his offer to fire his secretary so that he could have a naughty secretary at his beckon call was still on the table. That offer became a regular fantasy when I was alone at night and sometimes when I wasn't. Even though Jasper stayed with me almost every night we still hadn't done more than kiss then curl up together in the bed and sleep, of course the kissing was turning quite hot and heavy.

Alice gave me the day before my date off so that she and I could spend girl time together; she said it would be good for our friendship. I on the other hand thought our friendship would be just fine if we skipped shopping especially since I didn't have money for clothes especially if they were clothes like she wore, the expensive kind.

"Bella you want to look amazing for Jasper don't you?" Alice asked as she was dragging me to her yellow Porsche.

"Alice Jasper has seen me in pajamas with bears on them." I said as I rolled my eyes.

Her eyebrows lifted as she looked at me. "Remind me to get you new pajamas."

I shook my head. "I was ten Alice."

She laughed and pushed me into the car. "Come on Rose is meeting us at the mall."

I shivered a bit at Rose's name, it was very clear that she didn't like me or trust me. "Alice you know I really don't feel good maybe I should call the date off…"

She turned her head and glared at me and shook her head. "No way Bella! My brother is taking you out whether you like it or not! You're going to fall in love even more than you already are and marry my brother and be my sister! Do I make myself clear?"

My eyes widened as I swallowed and nodded. For someone so small she was kind of scary and I wondered if she threatened Edward on a daily basis. She turned her attention back to the road and pulled away from the bookstore.

As soon as we walked into the most expensive clothes store in the mall I regretted it. Alice was on the first name basis with every girl in the place. I could practically see the women getting ready to fight each other to help Alice, they must work on commission and figure Alice would be money in their pockets, to bad for them I planned to buy as little as possible since I might be able to scrounge up enough money for a shirt if I don't eat for two weeks.

"So Rachel we're going to need three dressing rooms for Bella and I think Rose wanted to shop too but she always just uses one." She said like it was the oddest thing.

Rose was ignoring me the best she could and I really wasn't to surprised. I watched Alice point to each dressing room.

"This one will be fore dresses…" She pointed to the first room. "This one will be for pants and tops…And this one will be for lingerie."

My cheeks turned red as she mentioned lingerie. "Alice I really appreciate you bringing me here but I'm more a Walmart kind of girl." Or at least my wallet said I was.

Alice looked like she was going to pass out for a moment. "Walmart Bella? We do not shop for clothes at Walmart." **(BTW I have nothing against shopping at Walmart lol)**

Alice walked around instructing three of the girls on what clothes she wanted taken to the dressing rooms while I sat back and pouted.

"Bella get in there and start trying on stuff and make sure you come out and show Rose or I before you take them off." Alice instructed.

I reluctantly went in and started going through the clothes. Figuring I couldn't put it off I started putting on clothes and stepping out to show Alice or Rosalie before they'd either nod approval or shake their head no. I had to admit I was actually having fun trying on the clothes the last shopping trip I'd gone on hadn't ended happily. Caius had taken me for a shopping spree to make up for a fight. I was standing in the dressing room in just my bra and panties when the memory hit me like a ton of bricks.

-Flashback-

I was looking for the perfect skirt and top for the opening of Caius' friend night club. It was going to be a big deal and I wanted to look good for him. Caius had picked out several things for me but none of them were what I was looking for. I snuck a short black leather skirt and a silver shiny halter top that I was sure would be perfect along with a pair of knee high boots. I thought once Caius saw the outfit he'd love it. As soon as I walked out of the dressing area I knew I was wrong when I saw the anger cross his face. I glanced around for a second but remembered that the only one in the store with us was the manager who had been sent off to his office with a large tip while we shopped in peace as Caius called it.

"What the hell do you call that Isabella?" He growled as she motioned to the outfit.

I looked down at the clothes and looked up at him. "I thought it would be perfect for the opening at the club."

He walked over and grabbed my upper arm making me flinch as he drug me into the dressing room. "Perfect if you're a common street whore…You are mine and I won't have you looking like that." He shoved me into the wall. "Get out of that outfit now."

Stupidly I didn't keep my mouth shut and told him that I wanted the outfit. The last thing I remember was being backhanded and falling to the floor before everything went black.

-End Flashback-

When the memory faded I was barely aware that I was on the floor hugging my bare legs to my chest hyperventilating until I heard a gasp. Rosalie stood staring at me her eyes wide as she took in all of the scars from the knife and the two round scars from the gun shots. She dropped the clothes in her hands and rushed out of the dressing room and I heard whispering outside before Alice stepped inside.

"Bella…Are you alright?" She asked quietly.

I pressed myself against the wall when she reached out for me. It barely registered that she was on the phone talking to someone. I don't know how long I was pressed against the wall before I realized someone wrapping me in a coat and picking me up. I stiffened for a second before I realized it was Jasper.

"It's alright darlin I've got you." He whispered as he carried me out of the dressing room.

I pressed my face tight against his neck as she carefully carried me out of the store making sure that his coat covered me up before he slid me into the passenger seat of his truck.  
Instead of taking me home Jasper took me to his house and carried me inside. He slid onto the couch with me and pulled me close to him waiting for me to decide whether I wanted to tell him what had happened in the dressing room. I curled up in his arms and told him what had happened.

"I'm sorry darlin." He whispered as he rubbed my back.

Instead of taking me home I ended up staying with Jasper at his house. He was in no hurry to take me home until he was sure I was alright and had eaten something. By then we were both to tired to go anywhere so we fell asleep in his bed. Somehow Jasper kept the nightmares away and I felt refreshed when I woke up the next morning. Alice had showed up to pick me up around nine in the morning and promised Jasper that I'd be ready for our date by eleven thirty.

After a quick shower she dressed me in a black flowing skirt that ended just above the knees and a white ruffle tank top with a black sweater that ended mid arm and mid stomach. Since I was clumsy she gave me a pair of black ballet flats. Once I was dressed she started on my hair and make up. By time Alice was finished with me my hair was flowing in curls down my back and my make up was perfect.

Jasper's mouth dropped when I walked out of my bedroom and looked at him. Alice chuckled at him before he closed his mouth and grinned at me.

"You look beautiful darlin." He said as he held out his hand to me.

I took his hand and grinned at Alice as we passed her.

"Call me later Bella." She said.

"I will can you lock up please." I asked as Jasper led me out of the house.

We ended up in Port Angeles at a little Italian Bistro that had just opened and had a line around the corner. I blinked as I looked at the line.

"Jasper maybe we should go somewhere else." I suggested.

"We have reservations darlin." He said as he parked the car.

The girl took us to a table in a quiet corner and took our drink order. I waited for Jasper to order before ordering a coke. I wasn't sure hat to order because I was afraid I'd spend to much and Jasper might get upset with me. Somehow Jasper always knew exactly what I was thinking and told me to order whatever I wanted. I ordered lasagna with meatballs. Jasper ordered the same minus the meatballs. He held my hands as we talked about his family and about the time he was in college. I chewed on my lip as we talked about college.

"What is it darlin?" He asked.

"Nothing I just always wanted to go to college…" I said.

"Why didn't you? You said that you had great grades." He said as he stroked my hand.

I pulled my hand away and moved my hands to my lap. He frowned as he watched me.

"I really, really hate that guy." He hissed quietly to himself. "Let me guess he wouldn't let you go."

"He said there was no reason for me to go." I said quietly.

Luckily our food came and it gave me a reason not to talk about college anymore. Jasper wasn't thrilled but he dropped the subject and we made small talk while we ate dinner.

After we ate dinner we went back to Jasper's house and when we walked inside thee were candles lit all over the place and soft slow music playing. Sitting on the counter between the kitchen and the living room was a bucket of ice with a bottle of wine chilling in it.

"Darlin would you like a glass of wine?" He asked as he walked over to the bottle and lifted it out of the ice.

I nodded my head and sat down o n the couch. Jasper watched me as he poured the wine then carried two glasses over and sat down with me. I sipped the wine and grinned at him.

"How did you do all this when we were at dinner?" I asked.

He laughed softly and took my glass and set it on the coffee table along with his own. "Will you dance with me?"

He stood up and held out his hand to me. I bit my lip for a second.

"You do know this could be kind of dangerous right?" I asked.

"Well if it starts looking like things are going to get dangerous I promise to protect you." He smiled as he pulled me to my feet.

He moved my arms around his neck before sliding his fingers down my back and pulling me tight against his body. I laid my head against his chest as he slowly started to sway us to the music. Several times I felt his lips press against the top of my head. I brushed my fingers along the back of his neck as I tilted my head and kissed his neck softly.

"I missed you so much Jasper." I whispered against his neck.

He tilted his head and kissed my cheek softly. "Good thing you won't have to miss me any longer."

So I'm going to end this here. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

Jasper and I had been taking things slow but had been on several dates but I was trying to protect myself. I knew of course that Jasper would never hurt me and whenever I was with him I felt whole like everything that had happened since I was eighteen was just a distant nightmare that would never find me again. Every time we went on a date Alice dressed me in clothes that she said were sexy without being to revealing considering she understood that I was shy about the scars even though Jasper who had save me from my melt down at the mall had seen them.

I had off Wednesday and Thursday because we were going to be closed Saturday and Sunday for full store inventory which Alice decided that Jasper and I should do. _"Bella think about it you love books so much you're place of choice for sex is probably a library." _She had joked over lunch Monday when she and Rosalie decided we should all go out to some new little café down the street from the bookstore. Rosalie had come over the day after my meltdown at the mall to check on me. Of course I'd been kind of wary of her reason for coming. I was shocked to say the least when she told me she'd come to check on me because she'd been worried.

-Flashback-

We were sitting on my couch after I made a pot of flavored coffee. She sipped her coffee before setting it down on the coffee table.

"Bella I'm really glad that you are doing better I was worried about you but I wanted to give you some time to yourself before I came to check on you." She told me.

I looked down at my cup and nodded. "I'm doing alright."

She reached over and patted my hand. "Look Bella I'm really sorry about how I acted when we first met." She frowned a little then her lips tipped into a soft smile. "It's just the Cullen's are my family and Jasper is one day going to be my brother and I'm very protected of the people I love." She said. "I won't ask what happened to you because it's not really my business and I know I'm probably the last person you'd think of but if you ever need to talk you can call me."

I set my cup down and smiled at her. "Thank you Rosalie."

-End Flashback-

We'd spent an hour talking about nothing in particular. After that Rosalie included me in all her plans with Alice. Friday night we were having dinner with Jasper's family and so far it hadn't gone well when it came to dinner at the Cullen's and I was nervous that his family was really going to dislike me after the other two times I'd ruined dinner. Rosalie helped me shop for some clothes that were in my price range that didn't suck and Alice had not been happy about it but even she couldn't deny that Rose had picked up good stuff. I'd picked out a black pencil skirt that ended just above the knee and a red tank top that had a red lace top over it. I'd been worried that it wouldn't cover because of the lace but the dark color covered all the scars. I wasn't as good at putting on make up as Alice and Rose so I just put on a small amount, a little eye shadow and lip gloss then pinned my hair back from my face. Jasper picked me up an hour before dinner and we spent twenty minutes just inside my door kissing.

"Jasper we're going to be late." I said between kisses.

His lips brushed down my neck. "Let's just skip dinner."

I pushed him back and shook my head. "Jasper come on I've already ruined two dinners and our parents probably dislike me already."

His lips pulled down into a frown as his fingers moved to brush down my cheek. "They don't dislike you. My mother is going to absolutely love you when she gets to know you just like I do."

I blinked as I looked at him trying to figure out if he'd just told me he loved me without actually saying it. He smirked at me and slid his arms around my waist.

"You look like you're thinking hard darlin." He laughed softly.

"Did you just tell me you love me?" I asked.

He kissed my cheek softly. "No."

I frowned as my cheeks turned bright red. His lips brushed over my ear softly.

"Now I'm saying it. I love you." He chuckled and playfully bit my earlobe.

I smacked his shoulder and smiled softly. "That was mean…I love you too."

His fingers slipped through mine before he raised them to his lips and kissed both of my hands. "You really should know that already." He tilted his head as he pressed me against the wall and pinned my hands above my head. "You sure we can't just stay here?"

I rolled my eyes and gave him a soft kiss before shaking my head. "Come on Jasper."

He playfully pouted and nodded. "Fine but I'm going to remember where we left off here."

A half hour later we were sitting in his parent's living room and his mom was telling me about how she was a mostly a home maker but that she did do some decorating on the side. Carlisle worked at the hospital here in Forks in the Emergency room and had a private practice that he somehow managed to juggle. Emmett owned and operated two construction companies the biggest ones in Forks and Seattle, Rose worked for him in his office meeting with potential clients to answer questions before Emmett met with them.

I nearly died when we ate and I looked at the table full of food. Esme had made a roast with mashed potatoes, homemade bread and rolls, carrots, broccoli, and corn.

"Better dig in darlin before Emmett eats everything." Jasper whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek.

I blushed a bit as Esme grinned at us. "

You two are lovely together." She nodded at us before passing a bowl of mashed potatoes to Carlisle.

"So, Bella Alice tells us that you've done wonders arranging the bookstore." Carlisle said.

"Well Sir I don't know about wonders, but I believe things should be a little easier to find." I answered.

He nodded his head. "Call me Carlisle dear."

I nodded in response. Alice mostly dominated the conversation which was alright with me because I wasn't much for talking about myself, unfortunately Carlisle and Esme seemed more interested in finding out more about me and the conversation kept coming back to me.

"So, Bella did you go to College?" Carlisle asked.

I sat back in my chair and rested my folded hands in my lap. "Um, no but I'm hoping to one day."

He nodded his head. "And what do you plan to study?"

"Bella's always wanted to be a teacher." Jasper said.

I smiled and nodded my head. "You remember."  
He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Of course."

Carlisle nodded his head. "Well do you have plans to start school soon?"

I chewed on my bottom lip for a second. "I'm not sure when I'll be going, I need to save up some money."

He nodded his head. "Well it seems that Jasper cares very much for you so if you'd like we'd be more than happy to help out."

I looked over at Jasper for a moment then back at Carlisle. "I appreciate the offer but…" I didn't know what to say to him without sounding ungrateful for his offer.

"Dad that's a nice offer but Bella has already agreed to let me help her with the tuition." Jasper said.

Jasper picked me up at five in the morning to go start on the inventory. Alice would have had a heart attack if she saw that I was wearing a lacy pink tank top with a white knitted sweater, and a pair of fleece pajama pants with frogs on them. Jasper grinned apparently amused by my choice of clothes. He of course looked amazingly hot in a pair of low slung faded jeans and a button down tight black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

"Good morning darlin." He said before pressing a kiss against my forehead. "Do you need time to get dressed?"

"I thought that since we were going to be up to our heads in books I'd do it comfortably." I said.

He chuckled softly and slipped his arms around me. "Well darlin you can wear whatever you want love."

He led me out to his truck and helped me in. Jasper never let me drive my truck if it could be helped. He was afraid it was going to either breakdown or blow up. I could see that he felt terrible that he hadn't been able to protect me after he left and now he was doing whatever he could do to protect me.

"Bella I meant what I said last night about helping you with tuition if you want." He reached over and took my hand in his.

I bit my lip softly. "Jasper can we discuss this later please?"

He nodded his head. "Of course."

I squeezed his hand softly before curling up in the seat. As much as I wanted to go to school I didn't want Jasper to think I only wanted to be with him because he had money. Of course I was pretty sure that I fell in love with him when neither of us had anything.

"Jasper can I ask you something?" I looked over at him.

He nodded his head to me. "Of course darlin what is it?"

"You know that I don't want to be with you just because you have money now right?" I chewed on my lip softly.

He blinked as he looked over at me for a second then back on the road as we head to the store. "Of course darlin."

I nodded my head and leaned over to kiss his cheek softly. I closed my eyes and curled myself against his side after sliding my arms through his. He grinned and kissed the top of my head before looking back at the road.

By noon I was sitting Indian style on the floor with a laptop sitting on my legs typing in numbers as Jasper called them down to me. I thought for sure that there was no way we'd need two days for this inventory but we were barely through the children's section. Every so often we traded spots and Jasper would sit on the floor typing in book names and numbers.

By the 8:30 we'd managed to get the books on the shelves counted.

"Tomorrow we'll do the backroom and we'll be done with this month's inventory." He informed me.

I nodded my head before I went to put his laptop back in his office. He leaned against his office door with his arms crossed watching me for a second before walking behind me and slipping his arms around me. I leaned back against his chest and closed my eyes. His fingers brushed my hair away from my neck before pressing his lips against my neck. I turned in his arms and slid my arms around his neck and kissed his neck softly. I froze against him when his fingers moved to push my sweater off me.

He pulled back and looked down at me. "Do you want me to stop darlin?"

I bit my lip softly and shook my head before helping him with my sweater. "I wish I would have worn a different bra and panties." I said with a slight nervous giggle.

He shook his head as he slid my tank top over my head and tossed it aside. If I had known we were going to end up in his office getting naked I wouldn't have worn a plain white cotton bra and panties. Had I known I would have worn one of the embarrassing bra and panty sets that Alice picked out for me. I blushed slightly as he ran a finger over the cotton bra.

"Very simple but somehow sexy darlin. I can't wait to see what's under those pajama bottoms." He grinned before leaning down to kiss my shoulder softly.

His fingers pushed the strap down over my shoulder and I squeezed my eyes shut as his lips pressed softly over one of the scars. I wiggled my way out of his arms.

"I'm sorry Jasper." I said with a frown.

He pulled me back into his arms and hugged me against him. "Darlin if you don't want to do this it's fine, I'll wait."

"I'm just a little embarrassed about…" I motioned to the scars.

He took both my hands and pulled me over to the couch and pulled me into his lap. His fingers moved to run over the scars. "Darlin these mean absolutely nothing." He leaned forward and kissed one of the scars and then another. "You're as beautiful as you were the first day I met you and when I look at you I don't see anything but the beautiful girl that I fell in love with years ago."

I leaned forward and rested my forehead against his neck. "How do you do it? How do you make everything better?"

He grinned at me when I pulled back to look up at him. "I have no idea darlin but I'm never going to stop doing whatever it is."

My hands moved to cup his cheeks before I pressed my lips against his softly. His grip around my waist tightened as he pulled me against his chest and brushed his tongue along my bottom lip seeking entrance. My lips parted allowing his tongue to brush against mine. My fingers moved to the buttons on his shirt and slowly started to undo them one by one. I shivered as his lips moved down along my jaw and then down my neck. My fingers moved under the opening of his shirt as I pushed it over his shoulders then leaned down and placed soft kisses down his shoulder. His fingers moved to the clasp on my bra, he grinned as he unclasped it. His lips found their way back to mine as he nibbled softly on my bottom lip and his fingers slid my bra off and tossed it down to the floor. I shivered against him as his fingers moved down over my shoulder and softly stroked my breasts. I moaned softly into his mouth as my tongue brushed against his. He moved us so that I was laying back on the couch and he was leaning over me, his lips brushed down my neck and over my left breast. I bit my lip as my head fell back when his lips closed around my nipple. His lips moved across my chest and over my other nipple as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of my pajama bottoms and cotton panties. He kissed down my stomach as he slipped them down over my hips and slid them off me. He sat up and raised my leg up and placed a soft kiss on my ankle then trailed kisses up the inside of my calf and thigh. He placed a soft kiss on my stomach before doing the same with my other leg. My eyes closed as his lips brushed across my stomach then trailed down against my lower lips. My fingers slid into his silky blonde hair as a soft moan escaped my lips. His tongue slid over my clit causing me to squirm and moan loudly.

"Ahem…" Someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

Jasper jumped to cover my body with his as he looked towards the door where Edward and Alice stood. Alice had a huge grin on her face until she glanced at our clothes on the floor.

"Oh my god Bella please tell me those aren't the clothes you were wearing…And you weren't wearing that bra with those panties when you knew you were going to be here with Jasper all alone." She scolded.

My face turned bright red as I tried to hide myself behind Jasper partially because she was scolding me about my clothes choices but mostly because I was naked laying on Jasper's couch in his office and underneath him.

Edward pulled on Alice's arm. "Alice let's wait out in the store while they get dressed."

Jasper growled and laid his head against my chest. "I'm sorry darlin."

I wrapped my arms around him and brushed his blonde hair back from his face. He kissed my stomach softly before grinning and working his way back down. I squirmed under him as his brush brushed between my lips and brushed over my clit.

"JASPER CULLEN YOU BETTER GET DRESSED WE BROUGHT CHINESE." Alice yelled.

He growled again before placing a soft kiss on my lower lips then sat up. "You know if you moved in with me you could save money for school and we wouldn't be interrupted."

I blinked as I sat up forgetting completely that I was naked. "Jasper, are you asking me to live with you?"

He grinned at me and nodded. "It wouldn't be there first time we lived together. Plus it would give me extra motivation to hurry home everyday."

"Jasper I don't think I can sell my parent's house…" I whispered.

He raised my hands to his lips and kissed each one and nodded his head. "It's alright darlin."

He stood and picked up my clothes and set them on the couch as he bent over to get his own shirt. I bit my lip softly as I watched him.

"Jasper, would you consider moving into my house with me?" I asked as I started to get dressed.

He turned to look at me and grinned. "If you want me to."

I nodded and smiled at him. "Yes." I stood up and stumbled into his arms.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "We better get out there before Alice has a fit."

The last thing I wanted to do was leave his office to eat when I could be doing other things with him, but it was sweet for Alice and Edward to bring us dinner. My face was bright red as soon as I looked at Alice and Edward. Alice grinned at me as we sat down with them on the floor.

"So did you guys get any work done?" Alice teased.

Jasper nodded his head. "The only thing we have left to do is the backroom."

Alice grinned at him. "Well Edward and I will do the rest of the inventory tomorrow so that you two can have a day alone and maybe finish what you started." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

He smirked at her. "Well that works out good because Bella and I need to do someone shopping tomorrow."

Alice's eyebrows rose. "What kind of shopping?"

"A bed." He answered.

"What do you need a new bed for?" She asked.

"I'm moving in with Bella." He said.

Alice squealed and launched herself at me and hugged me tight. "Oh my god we have to redecorate. I'll call Esme and Rose…Jasper you and Edward can do the inventory."

Jasper shook his head. "Nope you volunteered and if Bella wants to redecorate she and I will hire Esme. Otherwise we're going to go get a bigger bed."

Alice pouted the rest of the evening but we stood firm on the fact that Jasper and I were going to choose a bed. I was undecided on whether or not I wanted to redecorate after all these were my parent's things and all I had left of them, but maybe Esme could help me decorate and still keep a part of them in the house too.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone who left reviews. So I aim to please and take suggestions so if you guys have any ideas for something fun to put in here let me know and I'll see what I can do. With that said here comes the next chapter.

BPOV

Jasper and I stood in Home Depot along with Esme looking at paint samples for each room and then we'd pick out flooring. I'd been staying with Jasper at his place while we pretty much gutted my house and fixed it up. The only room we hadn't touched was the master bedroom which I knew eventually I'd have to go into. The room that I was staying in was entirely too small for both Jasper and I. I felt bad because Jasper was pretty much paying for the entire project along with his parents who said it was their contribution to our new life together. Jasper tried as best as he could to hide the credit card receipts from me so I wouldn't feel bad but I was always good at math and knew that this project as he called it was costing him an arm and a leg.

"So we should pick out colors that you like and then we'll go and see what carpet matches them." Esme said as we stood in front of a wall of little colored cards. "Also dear keep in mind which room you would like the color in."

Honestly if it hadn't been for the fact that the house had been my parents I probably would have just moved into Jasper's house. I curled up against his side as Esme decided to start with the living room since it was the biggest room in our house. Jasper held me against his side with his arm wrapped around me as he pointed out different colored cards. I pointed to a dark pinkish red wine color while Jasper pointed to a grayish blue color, luckily Esme didn't feel the color gray in any shade was very homey. After looking at yellows and blues Jasper and I agreed that the wine color I'd picked out would look nice with a dark hardwood floor. Of course that meant we needed all new furniture. Once we moved on to the master bathroom we picked out a teal colored paint that was greener than it was blue and a dark tan tile for the floor. Since no one had lived in the house in so long we decided to put in a new toilet, sink, and bath tub. I really didn't understand why Jasper picked a tub for the master bedroom until I saw the size of it and realized both of us would fit in it. The second bathroom on the first floor we'd picked a powder baby blue color along with an off white tile for the floor. We were going to replace the toilet, sink, and a stand up shower in there. I grumbled to myself when we got to the kitchen because I knew that it was way out of date and Esme feared for our safety after she saw the old gas stove. Esme suggested leaving the kitchen an off white color with hardwood floors and since I didn't think any colors would look good in my kitchen I agreed. In the dining room we picked a light grayish white color along with the hardwood floors that matched the living room and kitchen. My parent's kitchen table was still in good condition but needed to be refinished. Along the hallways we picked an off white paint and a light gray carpet. In the guest bedroom that was currently mine we picked a light lilac colored paint and a light gray carpeting. Since I was the only one who had been in my parent's room so far I had to pick out the colors and it was the last thing I wanted to do. I grinned when I saw a darkish green color just a little darker than forest green. I knew it was the prefect color as soon as I saw the name of the paint color 'Jasper'. I chose to put a dark gray carpet in our bedroom as well. Esme ordered all the paint and the flooring to be delivered overnight and I had to force myself to walk away before I heard the total.

"We should probably go ahead and pick out the appliances while we're here." Jasper suggested as he took my hand and led me back towards appliances.

After another hour we'd picked two toilets, a shower, the tub Jasper wanted, a new refrigerator, dishwasher, garbage disposal, sinks, cabinets, an Island for in the kitchen, and a stove. By time we actually got back to Jasper's I was ready to fall on the floor I was so exhausted. As soon as all the stuff got to the house Emmett and his employees were going to start on the reconstruction while Alice, Esme, Jasper, and I went to get furniture. By time I made it to bed I was in full pout mode because I knew that Jasper had spent a fortune already and I had absolutely nothing to contribute.

"Darlin something wrong?" He asked as he walked into the bedroom with just a towel around his hips.

I shrugged a bit as I sat on the bed with my knees pulled to my chest. He sat on the side of the bed and brushed my hair from my face and watched me.

"I know something is wrong Bella." He said as he stroked my cheek softly.

"I just feel bad." I said softly.

He took my hands in his and kissed each one softly. "Why do you feel bad darlin?"

I leaned forward and rested my forehead against his slightly still wet chest. "I have absolutely nothing to give you in return."

He turned his head and kissed my cheek. "Darlin don't worry about it." He rubbed my arms softly after letting go of my hands. "Look I was going to take you out tomorrow to tell you this but since you're worried about money I'll just tell you now."

I blinked and turned my head a little my forehead still pressed against his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed my forehead.

"Edward, Alice, and I had an offer to sell the bookstore for a huge profit and we took it." He said with a smile. "So you don't have to worry about anything."

I blinked a little as I realized what he'd just told me. I knew that Angela had put in her notice and was moving to Seattle with Ben where he'd taken a job so she was leaving anyways, but I needed my job at the bookshop.  
"What about the employees?" I asked.

Jasper's forehead wrinkled a little as he looked at me. "Well they will hire their own employees."

I slid off his bed and bit my bottom lip feeling his eyes following me as I walked towards the bedroom door.

"Bella?" He asked as I walked out of the room.

I heard him walk out of his room as I headed for the phone. "Everything needs to go back to the store." I said as I started to dial the phone. As soon as Alice answered I told her to cancel the shopping trip.

"Bella why would you want to cancel it?" Alice asked.

"Because Alice it's not fair for Jasper to spend all this money when I have nothing to offer…and I'm selling the house." I said with a frown.

Jasper took the phone from me. "Alice pick us up in the morning please." He said before hanging up the phone.

He took my hand and led me over to the couch and sat down before pulling me into his lap. I laid my head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"Darlin please tell me what this is all about." His fingers ran up and down my back.

I leaned forward and rested my forehead against his shoulder. "Jasper I can't keep the house when I don't even have a job anymore."

He turned his head and kissed the side of my face softly. "Bella I love you and I plan on you being with me for the rest of my existence so that means whatever I have is yours too." He pulled me back so he could see my face. "You want to go to college and as long as you're worried about working and paying bills you won't do it, so now you have no excuses."

I bit my lip for a second. "Except I don't have anyway to pay for it."

He sighed softly as he looked at me. "Darlin did you listen to anything I just said to you?" His fingers stroked my cheeks softly. "What do I have to do to convince you that all that is mine is yours?" He chuckled softly. "Okay how about once you have a teaching job and we have ten kids you pay for all clothes."

He laughed at me as my eyes widened and I stared at him. I knew he wanted a big family he'd always told me even when we were younger, but ten of them? He kissed my nose softly.

"I love you." He whispered as his fingers cupped my cheeks.

My fingers moved to rest over his as I smiled at him. "I love you too Jasper." I kissed him softly before pulling back and looking at him. "Ten kids?"

He chuckled softly. "Well maybe not ten exactly. We'd have to start now…" He grinned and pulled me closer to him. "Then again maybe we should start practicing."

His lips moved to press against my neck as his fingers moved to the hem of my shirt and slowly pushed it up and slid his fingers against my bare sides.

"Take me upstairs Jasper." I whispered before crushing my lips against his.

He gripped me tight and stood up holding my legs just under my thighs until I wrapped my legs around him. His hands moved to my butt and he smiled against my lips as he squeezed softly and carried me towards the bedroom. I had my fingers tightly woven in his silky blonde hair as my tongue battled with his. He kicked the door open and carried me to the bed then set me down on the edge. His hands moved back to the hem of my shirt and slowly pushed it up my sides only breaking the kiss long enough to push my shirt over my head and tossed it aside. I hadn't bothered to put a bra or panties on after my shower. His finger brushed down over my breasts as he recaptured my lips and pushed his tongue back into my mouth and brushed it along mine. His fingers moved to push the cotton shorts I wore to bed down and I stepped out of them. He broke the kiss and moaned softly as his fingers brushed over my hips. My fingers moved to the spot where his towel was tucked and I grinned at him as I pulled it allowing the towel to fall. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down onto the bed with me. His lips brushed down my neck and the over my breasts before his tongue brushed out over my nipples one at a time. I moaned softly as his lips closed around my nipple and he tugged softly on it. He grinned at me before kissing his way down my stomach.

"I believe I need to finish something." He grinned.

His hands moved under my thighs as she slid them apart and settled on the bed between them. His lips brushed first along the inside of my left thigh and then the right. He brushed his lips over my lower lips before slowly flicking his tongue between them causing me to gasp when his tongue brushed lightly over my clit. My fingers moved into his hair as I closed my eyes and moaned softly. His fingers moved to spread my lips before brushing his tongue over my clit again then closed his lips around it. He slid two fingers into me and slowly pumped them in and out of me as he sucked on my clit stopping every so often to brush his tongue over it causing me to moan louder. My fingers slid from his hair to grip the bedding as he moved his free hand under my butt to lift me closer to him. Another finger slipped inside me as he nipped my clit and stroked it with his tongue.

He released my clit from between his teeth and looked up at me. "Darlin play with your nipples." He grinned before placing a soft kiss on my stomach.

He watched as I moved my hands to my breasts and slowly massaged then for a second before stroking my nipples. He watched for a moment before lowering his head back down and closing his lips around my clit again and stroking it slowly. His finger pumped harder in and out of me as I shivered. He slid his fingers out of me and moved his hand to my breast and helped me massage it. He shoved his tongue into me and slowly fucked me with it while his other hand moved to rub my clit. I bit my lip as my body arched and my body shook. He grinned at me as he folded his hands on my stomach and rested his chin on them then licked his lips.

I laughed softly. "You look like he cat who ate the canary."  
"Mmm and what a delicious canary it was." He winked with a grin. "I like the way your muscles clamped down on my tongue, but I want to feel them clamp down on my cock while I cum in you."

I blushed as I bit my lip. He crawled up my body stopping to kiss my breasts for a moment before finally pressing his wet lips against mine and shoving his tongue into my mouth. I moaned softly as I tasted myself on his mouth and tongue.

"Are you ready darlin?" He whispered against my ear.

I nodded my head as his hands moved to grip my thighs. He slid onto his knees lifting me slightly off the bed. He guided his cock into me and slowly pressed himself into me causing me to gasp as my muscles spread around him. He stopped once he was all the way inside me letting me adjust to his size before slowly pulling almost completely out then pushing back into me. He held my hips so that he could plunge deep into me but left me unable to really move.

"Use one had to rub your breasts darlin and the other to rub your clit for me." He whispered as he raised one leg and slid it over his should then turned his head and bit the inside of my thigh.

I blushed and bit my lip before moving my left hand to slowly stroke my breasts and nipples then slid the other hand down to rub my clit. I felt his cock brush my fingertips as he pushed into me then pulled out again. He moaned softly as he watched me stroking myself like he asked. His hips thrust faster causing him to go deeper before he finally wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed my hands up over my head and pinned them. His lips found mine as he moaned into my mouth his tongue stroking mine as my hips found the same rhythm as his. My body shook under his as my muscles clamped down on his cock. His body shivered over mine as his cum mixed with mine. After a few more strokes he collapsed on top of me and kissed the top of my chest. I brushed my fingers over his slightly sweat covered back.

"I love you darlin." He whispered as he kissed just between my breasts.

"I love you too." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

Emmett nearly had the house renovated and was finishing up on the kitchen. Esme just had the kitchen to decorate once Emmett was finished and then we'd be moving back into house. Emmett and Rosalie were moving out of their apartment and moving into Jasper's place once we moved. Luckily for me Alice had to leave most of the decorating to Esme so that she could finish planning her wedding that was rapidly approaching. Rose was going to be Alice's maid of honor and had picked me and Angela to be bridesmaids. Edward had picked Emmett as his best man; Jasper and Ben were his groomsmen. Alice and Rose's father had passed away a few years ago so her grandpa was going to give her away. Alice and Rose had the greatest grandparents ever, their grandpa Joe was seventy two but he still took his wife dancing ever Friday and Saturday at the local VFW. His mind was sharp too; he always had a book in hand when we went to see him. He loved to sit talking with Jasper about history which Jasper had decided now that he was financially set for pretty much ever decided to go back to school with me to get his teaching degree and was working to be a College History Professor. When Jasper wasn't with us he sat and talked about literature with me and showed me his impressive library of books. There was only one word to describe Grandma Rose and that's classy. She wasn't one of those stuffy old ladies stuck in the era she'd grown up in. Even at her age she was probably the most beautiful seventy year old lady to ever live. I'm pretty sure when she was younger she could probably have rivaled Katharine Hepburn for looks and put her to shame. Grandma Rose was sophisticated, smart, funny, happy, and loving. The first time I'd met her she hugged me and told me to think of her and Joe as my grandma and grandpa. She then decided I was skinny and took me off to the kitchen to feed me homemade pastries and I fell in love with Grandma Rose and Uncle Joe instantly.

Alice woke me up at seven in the morning to go with her, Rose, Esme, Angela, and Grandma Rose to try on the dresses Alice had picked out. I hadn't seen the dresses yet and only knew that Rose and Alice had picked out the dresses together. I'd got lazy being home with Jasper on days that I didn't have to get up to go to classes and this was one of our mornings to sleep in and of course the pixie bride picked it to go to Port Angeles.

I had slept the entire ride to Port Angeles and wished it was a longer ride. Alice had let Rosalie help pick out the dresses for the Bridesmaids and of course she was practically a model so anything would look great on her but I was worried about how it would look on me. I knew I was in deep trouble when Rose walked out of the dressing room wearing a gorgeous red A-Line floor length strapless satin dress. The back had laces that from mid back down to the waist. (Picture is up on my profile) It was a gorgeous dress really and she was beautiful in it but there was no way I could wear that dress. Luckily everyone was distracted by Alice and her wedding dress to send me to try on the dress. My eyes widened when I saw her in her dress, it was perfect for her. It was floor length with vertical columns of beading with a beaded and embroidered pattern across the top and matching beaded embroidery patterns on the skirt and semi-cathedral train. It had a lace up back that started mid back and came down to the waist in a V shape ending with a small bow. She was going to be lucky if Edward didn't drop dead at the altar from a heart attack.  
"Wow Alice you're beautiful." I said before remembering I was trying to keep a low profile and not get sent to try on my own dress.

She grinned at me. "Thanks it's really perfect isn't it?" She brushed her fingers over the satin material. "Bella your dress is in the dressing room so get in there so I can see how it looks."

I chewed on my bottom lip but nodded and forced myself into the dressing room. I stared at the dress as it hung in front of me before stripping down to just my pink lace panties. I closed my eyes before looking at the dress again and finally slipping it off the hanger. After some adjustment I finally got the dress in place and drew in a deep breath before looking in the mirror. I frowned at my reflection, the red dress made the scars on my shoulders stand out. There was absolutely no way I could wear the dress without ruining Alice's pictures. I quickly took the dress up and hung it back on the hanger before putting my jeans and t shirt back on then shoved my feet in my tennis shoes. Alice blinked when I stepped out of the dressing room.

"Bella does the dress not fit?" She asked. "I was sure it would fit perfectly."

I stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear that I was sorry but that I couldn't be a bridesmaid. Her eyes went wide as she stared at me her mouth open and closing like a fish before her eyes narrowed.

"Bella what the hell are you talking about you can't be a bridesmaid?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Alice but I'd just end up ruining your pictures and your perfect day…I'll be in the car." I said as I quickly walked away before she could argue.

No one had come out after me and I'd been sitting in the car for nearly an hour. Alice had seen the scars on my shoulders, chest, and top of my arms so obviously realized now that I was right about what would happen if I put on the dress and came to the wedding. I wasn't really paying attention that's how Jasper snuck up on me and scared the life out of me when he opened the door and slid into the back seat next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I stared out the window.

He reached over and took my hand. "Alice called me and said you out of the blue just decided you couldn't be a bridesmaid. Something about you said you'd ruin her pictures."

Of course Alice called him; she figured he'd talk me into doing it. I chewed on my bottom lip as his fingers stroked my hand.

"The dress is strapless." I said as I lowered my head.

"Strapless…Is that girl talk for being ugly or something?" He joked.

"No…" I wasn't amused with his joking. "Jasper I can't wear a strapless dress…Everyone will see my arms and shoulders and I'll ruin her day and I'd rather her be mad at me now then to see her disappointment when she looks at her wedding pictures." I said.

"Bella, do you listen when I tell you how beautiful you are?" He asked as he pulled me against his chest.

"You mean beautiful as long as I'm covered up maybe." I answered.

"No, that isn't what I mean at all." He turned his head and kissed my forehead. "When I see you I don't see those scars because I love you and you're perfect. You're friend's love you and they aren't so petty that they are going to see some scars and instantly think differently about you." He stroked my cheek. "Did you tell Alice why you're so upset?"

"No." I said in a soft voice.

He chuckled and turned me to face him. "So how do you know that Alice won't understand and try to make you more comfortable?"

"I don't." I said as I buried my face in his chest.

He nodded his head. "That's right you don't. So why don't we go back inside and you talk to Alice and we'll see if this can be solved."

Alice blinked as she looked at me from the chair that she sat in across from me. "Bella are you serious? You can't be my bridesmaid because you're afraid that because you have some scars that I'd be so petty as to think you ruined my wedding?" She narrowed her eyes at me. "Bella you should know me better. You're going to be my sister eventually and I love you."

Rose leaned over and whispered in Alice's ear softly. Alice nodded her head and grinned.

"Brilliant Rose." Alice said. "Bella we'll just add a satin wrap for your dresses that'll cover them and if you feel comfortable you can take it off." She nodded pleased with the idea. "But Bella I want you to know that we love you just like you are and you don't have to hide yourself." She patted my knee. "Now go try on the dress and get out here and let me see while Rose finds the wraps."

Jasper waited in a chair outside of the dressing room while I changed. Rose was still picking out the wraps so I had no choice but to come out without one. Jasper's eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he shifted in the chair suddenly uncomfortable as he stared at me.

"We're so keeping that dress and you're wearing it often." He grinned before licking his lips while his eyes roamed from head to toe.

I blushed and lowered my head. "You have to say stuff like that."

He stood up and moved behind me and pulled me back against him. My eyes widened when I felt his hardness pressed against my lower back.

"Bella do you feel what you in that dress has done to me?" He whispered in my ear before kissing the side of my neck then down over my shoulder.

"Get a room…" Alice and Rose said at the same time then giggled.

Alice nodded her head. "Beautiful Bella you so do not need a wrap but if you really want it then we've found a perfect wrap for you."

Jasper's fingers brushed down over my shoulders. "You don't need it but we'll get it just in case you decide you really need it." He kissed my shoulder again. "I think I should help you out of this dress…"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Jasper you can not have sex with Bella in her dress in the dressing room."

He chuckled. "How about out of the dress in the dressing room?"

Alice made a gagging noise. "I've seen enough of you two going at it. Don't make me get Esme."

Jasper pouted as he kissed my cheek. "Alice is an evil little pixie."

I laughed and kissed his lips before going to change out of the dress.

Jasper waited with me while everyone tried on their dresses. The whole time he whispered how much he loved me and how beautiful he thought I was. By time I left I wasn't sure that I really needed the wrap we'd bought.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

I woke up to yelling and the sound of something breaking coming from downstairs. I reached over to wake Jasper but he wasn't in the bed with me which made me worry even more. I quickly pushed the blankets off me and slid into a robe and looked around for a weapon. I found Jasper's baseball bat in the corner where he'd put it before we went to bed so he could grab it and go when Emmett picked him up to go to the batting cages. I gripped the handle tight as I quietly walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the stairs. The voices got louder and sounded furious, I could make out Jasper's but didn't recognize the other. Panic filled me as I realized that Aro who had promised that he'd make me pay for putting Caius in prison must have found me and I had to make sure that Jasper got out of the house. I was shaking as I quietly made my way down the stairs into the still semi dark hallway not sure what I was going to find. I stopped dead in my tracks when I turned into the living room to find Jasper on the floor on his knees with his hands behind his head and a man in dark clothes with his back to me holding a gun. I gripped the bat tight and screamed as I rushed towards them preparing to swing just as the man turned and I recognized him. I stopped just before swinging and blinked.

"Jacob Black?" I asked as I realized he was the one pointing the gun on Jasper.

"Bella go upstairs right now." He said as he turned back toward Jasper. "I found this man breaking into your house."

I blinked and looked at Jasper and then at Jacob. "Jacob he wasn't breaking in, he lives here."

I walked over and put my hand on Jacobs pushing the gun down towards the floor. Jacob looked a little confused but lowered the gun.

"He lives here?" He asked.

I nodded and for the first time saw Jacob had a gash in his cheek and his eye looked like it was bruising. When I looked closer at Jasper I saw he had a cut just above his eyebrow that was gushing blood down his cheek and his lip was split open.

"Yes he lives here he's my boyfriend Jasper Cullen." I said as I walked over and slipped to my knees in front of Jasper.

I shook my head and went to the kitchen to get the first aid kit, ice, and then decided I better call Edward to see if he could come over. Luckily he hadn't left for work yet and he and Alice would be right over. I gave Jasper the ice for his eye and a wet cloth for the gash in his cheek. I helped Jasper onto the couch and started cleaning the cut above his eye first.

"Look man I'm really sorry for hitting you but I thought Bella was in danger and it's kind of my job to try to look out for Bella, she's an old friend of the family." Jacob said to Jasper.

Jasper nodded his head with a sigh. "It's cool. I would have swung first and asked questions later if I thought she was in danger."

I bit my lip as I dabbed at his lip softly. "Jake I'm sorry I should have called you and told you that he was living here. I've just been busy going to school, being part of his sister's wedding, and I just didn't think about it."

He nodded his head to me. "I need to call in and let the station know that everything is alright." He went into the kitchen.

I sat straddling Jasper's lap as I wiped away the blood on his cheek. He caught my hand and took the cloth out of my shaking hand.

"Bella I'm alright darlin. Is that the police officer who is in charge of looking after you?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Yea he and his partner Officer Mike Newton."

He nodded his head. "I know Mike Newton. I graduated with him and his wife Jessica. I don't know this guy Jacob though."

"He's from the reservation. His Uncle is the one who was in charge of my case when I was in Dallas and he thought it would be safest if someone was in charge of my case here that could be completely trusted." I rubbed small circles on the top of his hands as he held mine. "Jacob's father Billy was friends with my parents."

I climbed out of his lap when the doorbell rang. Jacob met me in the hallway.

"Are you expecting someone?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "I called Jasper's brother, he's a doctor."

I opened the door and let Edward and Alice inside. Edward carried his black doctors bag in towards the living room and smirked at his brother.

"It's not even seven a.m. and you've been in a fight already." He laughed as he pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

While Edward was working on stitching up the cut just above Jasper's eyebrow Jacob pulled me into the kitchen.

"Bella how long have you known this Jasper guy for?" He asked as we sat at the kitchen table after I started a pot of coffee.

"I've known Jasper since I was ten." I said. "He was in the same foster house as I was. When I got here I went to work for Alice in her bookstore. Turns out she was marrying Jasper's brother Edward and I was reunited with Jasper and we got together." I explained since Jacob looked confused.

"Does he know why you're here?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "He's the only one who knows." I said.

I bit my lip before explaining the whole story to Jacob about how we ended up finding each other again and why I told him about what happened in Dallas. Jacob nodded his head a lot and then smiled at me.

"Do you love him Bella?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "More than anything."

He nodded his head. "Alright Bella. Let's just try to keep it to a minimum of who knows. The less that know the better."

"Alright Jake. I won't tell anyone else unless I have to." I said.

I got up when the coffee was finished and poured coffee for everyone. Jake helped me carry the mugs to the living room. Edward had already finished stitching up Jasper's eye and determined that his lip didn't need stitched. He checked out the cut on Jacob's cheek and decided that he didn't need stitches so he just cleaned the cut up.

I spent the rest of the day waiting on Jasper hand and foot feeling terrible that the bruises and cuts were because of me. Of course Jasper didn't blame me for it, but it didn't help. Jasper finally pulled me into his lap and chuckled.

"Would you please take a break darlin?" He pressed his lips against mine.

"I just feel bad love." I bit my lip softly. "It's my fault that you have those bruises and cuts."

His fingers brushed my hair back as he pulled me against his chest and pressed his lips against my neck. "Why don't we go out to dinner tonight?"

I laid my forehead against his chest and nodded. "Okay."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly before nipping his bottom lip softly. "You know we should conserve water…so do you want to take a shower with me?"

He grinned as he slipped his hands under my thighs and stood up with me wrapped around him. He bit my lip softly as he carried me towards the stairs. I stroked the back of his neck as my lips brushed along the side of his neck. Once we were up the stairs and in the bathroom he sat me down on the counter. He stood between my legs and brushed his fingers down my arms. I leaned forward and kissed him softly only breaking the kiss when he pushed my shirt up and slipped it over my head and tossed it to the floor. His fingers brushed down over the front of my shoulders and ran down over my breasts before slowly stroking my nipples. I reached over and took hold of the hem of his shirt and pushed it up over his head and tossed it to the side. I brushed my fingers down his chest and over his perfect abs. He stepped back and grinned as his fingers moved to the button on my jeans and he slipped them open. I helped him slid my jeans and panties off. His fingers trailed down my thighs as he brushed his lips against mine. His tongue brushed along my bottom lip before my lips parted letting his tongue brush against mine. He slid his fingers up the inside of my thighs before brushing over my clit slowly. I moaned softly into his mouth before resting my head back against the wall. His lips brushed down my neck and shoulders before his tongue brushed out against my nipple and his lips closed around it. His free hand moved to gently squeeze and stroke my other nipple. I bit my lip as he slipped two fingers into me and slowly slid them in and out of me I leaned forward and caught hold of the button on his pants and undid it before pushing his jeans and boxers down. He stepped out of them before sliding his finger out of me and picking me up off the counter his mouth still glued to my nipple as he sucked and bit softly on it. Once we were in the shower he set me down just long enough to turn on the water before pressing me against the shower wall with a smirk.

"You look good when you're wet…" He brushed his tongue along my shoulder gathering a few drops of water from it.

I pushed him away before pressing him against the wall and grinned as I slipped to my knees in front of him. My fingers brushed over the length of his cock before I brushed my tongue over the head of his cock slowly then closed my lips around it. His fingers moved down and into my hair as he closed his eyes. I brushed my tongue down along the underside of his cock as it slid deeper into my mouth. He slowly pushed his hips forward and pulled back as I sucked on his cock as he slowly pumped himself in and out of my mouth and my tongue stroked the underside of him and over the head. He pulled himself out of my mouth and picked me up before pressing me against the wall and slowly pushed himself into me. I moaned softly as he slowly pulled out then pushed back into me. His lips moved to my neck and sucked on it as he held me tight against the wall and pounded himself in and out of me. I tried my best to move my hips against him but he held me pretty tightly to the wall and moaned against my neck. He pulled out of me and set me on my feet before turning me to face the wall. He moved my hands to grip the shower bar which left me bent over in front of him. He brushed his fingers down my spine and ran them over my ass before pushing himself back into me from behind. My eyes closed as I let out a soft moan and pushed back against him as he slid out and back into me. Both of his hands gripped my hips tight as he stroked himself in and out of me. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as my muscles gripped him tight and he let out a moan as we both came.

Jasper and I had taken a nap for a couple hours after our fun in the shower. When I woke up Jasper was sitting on the edge of the bed tying a red tie around his neck. He was already dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. I sat up and grinned as I kneeled behind him and wrapped my arms around his stomach and peeked over his shoulder.

"You look nice." I said softly.

He grinned and turned his head to kiss my cheek. "Well thank you darlin. You better get up and get dressed we have dinner reservations in an hour and a half."

I blinked and nodded as I slid out of bed still naked. Jasper whistled and grinned when I looked back at him. I shook my head and opened the closet. I found a short red dress that Alice had picked out for me on one of our shopping trips. The dress was a deep red satin that ended just above the knees and had capped sleeves. Jasper had been helping me to be more comfortable with myself and while I was 100% comfortable about the scars on my body I wasn't as uptight about them as I had been.

"Darlin I'm going to go work on the computer while you get ready." He said before leaving me to get ready.

Alice had set me up with all kinds of clothes that she thought would look beautiful on me and would get Jasper's heart beating. I duge through my dresser until I found a red lace bra and matching panties then found a pair of black thigh high stockings. Once I was in my bra and panties I sat on the bed and slid the stockings up my leg and smoothed them out before standing up. I glanced at myself in the mirror before slipping into my robe so I could do my hair and make up. Alice had taught me how to fix my hair when I wanted to dress up and even taught me how to properly put on make up. It took me a half hour to do my hair and make up. Once I finished I slid the dress over my head and slid the zipper up the side before stepping into a pair of black leather heels.

Jasper had made reservations at a little French restaurant in Port Angeles that had just opened. Alice and Edward had eaten there the weekend it opened and Alice had nothing but good things to say about it. Jasper helped me out of the truck and slid my arm through his and led me to the door. He grinned as he held the door opened and then walked me to the hostess.

"I have a reservation for two." He said.

The hostess a short petite blond that looked like a fake Barbie doll. She grinned at Jasper. "Name?"

"Cullen, Jasper Cullen." He answered.

She nodded her head. "I'll just check to see if your table is ready."

The girl walked away for a moment and stopped at a group of waitress and was whispering to them. They all glanced at us and whispered before she came back.

"I have your table ready for you and your sister." She said sister like it was a question.

"Wife…" Jasper said.

I blinked and looked at him. He grinned at me and winked as he led me behind the hostess towards a table in the middle of the packed restaurant. Jasper shook his head and whispered something to the hostess who nodded and led us to a private table in the back. He pulled my chair out and slid it back in once I sat down. He grinned as he sat across from me and took my hand and held it.

"Wife?" I asked.

He chuckled and shrugged. "You will be."

My eyebrows rose as he laughed softly at me. He let go of my hand and handed me a menu. When the waitress came over Jasper ordered a bottle of red wine and we gave her our food order.

"So are you ready for Alice's bachelorette party?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know she and Rose won't tell me where we're going."

He laughed as he took my hand in his again and kissed my hand softly. "Well we're having Edward's Bachelor party at a gentlemen's club in Port Angeles."

My eyes narrowed. "What exactly happens at a gentlemen's club?"

He leaned over and kissed me softly. "You have nothing to worry about darlin."

"I'm more worried about the actual wedding. What if I trip going down the isle or something." I said.

He shook his head slowly. "Darlin I'm going to be right there with you walking down that isle and I'll never let you fall."

"Thank you Jasper." I said softly.

We made small talk while we ate once the girl brought our food. Once we'd finished eating Jasper took me for ice cream and then for a walk through a park nearby. He held me around the waist since I was a klutz and currently wearing heels. I held onto Jasper as he led me through the park towards a small wooden gazebo.

"Do you want to sit down for a little while darlin?" He asked.

I nodded my head as he led me to the gazebo and we sat down on the wooden bench. I curled up against his chest as his fingers stroked my arm softly.

"Bella I love you." He said before kissing me softly.

He let go of me and slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box and slipped his arm from around me before sliding off the bench and onto one knee in front of me. I blinked and looked at the box in his hand and then at him and remembered his comment at the restaurant. He grinned as he opened the box and slipped a ring from in then set the box next to me. The ring was 24k yellow gold with a 1 carat diamond in the middle and then a ½ carat diamond on either side of the middle diamond, four small diamonds led down to the middle of the gold band. (picture on profile)

"I know that we haven't been dating very long but I've known you since you were ten and I've loved you from the moment I met you. My love for you has gone from a simple love of my best friend to the love of my life and it killed me when I thought I lost you and so I'm not going to lose you ever again. So Isabella..." He chuckled as my nose wrinkled at being called Isabella. "Bella…Will you marry me?"

I swallowed back a happy sob that caught in my throat and nodded before flinging myself from the bench into his arms. He chuckled and hugged me before pulling back and taking my hand before slipping the ring on my finger. He stared at the ring before raising my hand and kissing it.

"Say something darlin." He said as he wiped tears from my cheeks.

I hadn't even realized I was crying until he wiped the tears off my cheeks. "I love you." I whispered.

He smiled and cupped my cheeks before brushing his lips against mine. "Come on darlin we need to get home we have a busy day tomorrow."

I raised my eyebrows at him not sure what we had to do tomorrow. He stood up and lifted me into his arms carrying me bridal style after I picked up my ring box of course.

"Family dinner at our house…I invited your friend Jacob and his father I hope that's alright." He said.

I nodded my head and smiled. "Thank you for loving me."

I snuggled my face against his neck. He carried me back to the car and settled me into my seat before clicking my seatbelt around me. Before we were ten minutes out of Port Angeles I was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I want to say thanks to Sprig who suggested more Jacob into the story. He's going to be in the story more and will be like Bella's big brother. So I'm going to go ahead and do Alice's bachelorette party which will turn into a sort of special private bachelor party for Edward.

BPOV

After selling the bookstore Alice had used her money to open a clothing store along with Rosalie and they were both now designing clothes for their store. Since they wanted to get their clothing out there Alice decided I was her new life size Bella Barbie. As long as I didn't have to actually do the shopping I didn't care because they clothes were great. Alice had picked out what she said was the perfect outfit for the Bachelorette party for me and had it delivered to the house for me.

After taking a bath and eating dinner with Jasper I went back to our room to get dressed. When I opened the boxes sitting on the bed I found a tight royal blue short sleeved sweater that I was pretty sure was going to show a whole lot of cleavage, a short black skirt that ended mid thigh, black lace panties and matching bra along with black stockings, and a pair of black strappy heels. I blinked at the outfit as I set it out of the bed. Jasper stood behind me looking at the outfit.

"How about you stay home and wear that for me instead." He said softly as he wrapped his arms around me.

I picked up the heels by the straps and shook my head. "She's trying to kill me."

He chuckled and pulled at the strap on my robe as his lips pressed against my neck. He chuckled against my neck as I pressed myself back against him and his hand slid into the robe and brushed against my stomach.

"Jasper…" I whispered

He slipped the robe off me and grinned as he kissed the back of my shoulder before letting me go. He picked up the lace panties and turned me to face him. I bit my lip as I watched him kneel down in front of me. He kissed my stomach for a second before gripping my left leg and sliding my leg through the panties then did the same with my right leg and slowly slid them up over my thighs and into place. His arms slid around my thighs as he laid his head against my stomach.

"I love you." I whispered as I brushed my fingers through his hair. "But Alice is going to kill me if I'm late."

He looked up at me and grinned before kissing my stomach again and standing back up. He sat down on the bed and handed me my bra.

"Jasper are you going to sit there and watch?" I asked.

He smirked and nodded to me. "I find it actually kind of sexy watching you get dressed and I'll find it even sexier when I take them back off you later."

"If you're lucky Mr. Cullen." I leaned over and kissed him before slipping the bra into place.

Before I could clasp it he moved my hands away and ran his fingers over the two front clasps. I watched as he closed the bra then placed a soft kiss on my chest just above the bra. Jasper groaned against my chest when the doorbell rang.

"Maybe whoever it is will go away." He said as he sucked on the exposed skin softly.

I could hear the pounding on the door and Alice's voice threatening Jasper if he didn't come open the door. I chuckled softly at Jasper's frown as he slid out of the room mumbling about black haired pixies having the worst timing ever. After I heard the door shut downstairs and a few seconds later Rosalie and Alice came into the bedroom.

"Bella why aren't you dressed yet?" Alice asked.

"I was just getting ready." I answered.

Once I was dressed Rosalie curled my hair and Alice did my make up. Alice complained that Rose wouldn't tell her anything about the night she had planned. By time we were ready to leave I didn't think Jasper was going to let me out the door.

Everyone met at Jasper and Edward's parent's house where a limo was waiting to take us out for the night. Rose fixed a short shoulder length veil on Alice's head and slid a white silk blindfold over her eyes then led her out to the limo. Alice sat in the seat with her arms folded across her chest and pouting because no one would tell her where we were headed. Rose had rented out the VIP room at one of Port Angeles' most popular nightclubs. Tonight the club in honor of the wedding party had scheduled an amateur male review for the VIP room party. I hadn't stopped blushing since we entered the room and slid the blindfold off Alice's eyes and lights started flashing to music. A waitress kept bringing drinks and shots to our table as half naked men danced and stripped. My cheeks burned as I blushed and swallowed shot after shot as Rose handed them out to us. The girls at the table squealed as this very good looking guy came out dressed in all black leather. He pulled Alice to the middle of the room and wrapped her arms around his neck as he started grinding against her before moving her hands to his pants and having her help him take them off. My cheeks turned bright red when she slid to the floor and pulled his pants down. Every girl in the room was transfixed on his lower body except me, I was too embarrassed. Rose and the other girls were shoving dollars into the guys g-string the entire time he was dancing. After all the guys had done their stripping they came out to party with us. I didn't know where to look because all the guys were shirtless and just looking at them made my face light up and burn. The girls were on the small dance floor in the VIP room dancing with the guys. I on the other hand was still sitting at the table downing shots and my drinks. I wasn't much of a drinker and I was pretty well past being tipsy. One of the guys the one who had danced with Alice sat down next to me.

"Hello." He said as he leaned towards me.

I blinked as I looked at him. He had short black hair and hazel eyes, a thin slightly pointed nose and stroke chin. He was pretty good looking but was nowhere near as beautiful as my Jasper.

"Hi." I answered as I took another drink of my fruity drink that the waitress brought me that was full of some kind of fruity liquors.

"You're not dancing how come?" He asked.

I laughed softly. "Because it would be dangerous to the health of everyone." I slurred in answer.

He looked completely confused so I explained that I was a total klutz and would end up with a broken arm. He chuckled and shook his head before ordering us some kind of shot that was a dark red color and burned my throat. I found out that his name was Jason and that when he wasn't dancing half naked with my best friend that he was going to school to become a Veterinarian and he and his fiancée had a two year old daughter.

When we left we took Esme and some of the other girls home. Alice, Rose, and I decided that we weren't ready to go home just yet. I by the time we left the club was completely intoxicated and when Rose suggest we call Jasper, Edward, and Emmett and ask them to come out with us to some bar that Alice referred to as the booby bar I agreed. We picked the boys up and Jasper was completely amused with listening to me slur my story about the night so far.

"How much has she had to drink?" He asked Rose.

She shrugged and giggled a bit. "I don't know we were dancing while she was drinking."

Jasper shook his head and one we got to the bar he helped me out of the limo and wrapped his arm around me. Normally I would have been blushing like crazy as soon as we got inside and I spotted topless girls dancing around but I was to intoxicated to be embarrassed. Jasper pulled me into his lap as we found seats near the stage and Emmett supplied Edward with dollar bills. Now had I been fully alert I might have thought it strange that Alice and Edward were both sliding dollars into some blond with big breasts tiny g-string. Rose had just returned to the table with six shots that came in test tubes with a clear bright blue liquid in them. She squealed as she sat down and whispered something to Alice.

"Oh my god we have to do it." Alice grinned. "Let's do a couple of these shots and then we will."

As soon as everyone did the shots Alice and Rose went to the bar to get more. After about five of them Alice and Rose grabbed my hand and excused us from the boys. I blinked as they led me behind a black curtain where the girls who worked at the club were.

"Bella now don't be mad but Rose signed the three of us up to dance for the guys tonight." Alice said with a grin.

Apparently whatever was in those test tubes were liquid courage because I nodded and agreed to letting them pick out the song Closer by Nine Inch Nails for us three to dance to. Apparently we were going to dance together and they told me to just let my body do its thing and not to over thing things.

As soon as the music started Rose pulled me out onto the stage and I watched as Emmett, Edward, and Jasper's eyes widened in surprise. Apparently Alice was going to do her own dance so that left just Rose and I. Since all the alcohol had me feeling good I didn't care and started swaying with her and wrapped my arms around her neck while she ran her fingers down my spine. Rose pulled the hem of my shirt up and before I could even blink she'd slid my shirt over my head and tossed it towards Jasper who was wide eye staring and clearly enjoying the show along with the other guys. I took Rose's lead and grabbed the hem of her halter top and pushed it up and over her head before tossing it towards Emmett. He whistled as he grinned at Rose. Rose pulled me close as she started to grind herself against me then started pushing my skirt down as she slid down my body as she watched Emmett. I glanced at Jasper who had a huge grin on his face before looking back at Rose and pulled her leather pants down her long legs until she kicked them towards Emmett. Rose turned me so that my back was to her and slid her fingers along my stomach as she started grinding herself against my ass. I decided to turn the tables on her and stepped away from her only to brush my fingers along her stomach as I moved behind her and pulled her hips back against me. My fingers brushed down over the waistband of her red lace thong and over her hips as I moved her towards Emmett. As soon as we reached him I pulled her to her knees with me and reached for Emmett's hands and placed them on her sides before turning to crawl towards Jasper. As soon as I reached him his fingers brushed over my thighs briefly before he pulled me from the stage and wrapped my legs around his waist. He grinned as he wrapped his coat around me and carried me out to the limo. He bribed the driver with a hundred dollars to take a break and get lost. I bit my lip as Jasper climbed into the backseat and laid me across the seats and ground his erection into my lace covered pussy.

"Can you feel what you do to me darlin?" He whispered against my neck as he nipped and sucked on it.

He moved his fingers to the clasp of my bra and grinned as my bra fell open. He lowered his head and kissed each breasts teasing me by kissing around my nipple but not actually touching it. Finally he parted his lips and closed them around my nipple and sucked on it as his fingers moved to my panties and grabbed them. Some how he managed to tear them away and I moaned softly as he shoved his pants down and pushed my legs up before shoving himself into me. I bit my lip as I moaned softly and pushed my hips up to meet his as he pushed into me then pulled out again. His lips slid down the side of my neck and brushed over my shoulders stopping to kiss the scars before returning back to my lips. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed himself deep into me then pulled himself out again. I moaned against his lips as his tongue brushed along mine. He moved us so that he was sitting up and I was straddling him. His hands moved to my hips as he guided me along his cock. My arms slid around his neck as I pulled myself closer to him and moaned softly against his lips as I pushed my tongue into his mouth. His hips pushed up to meet mine and his hands tightened on my hips as my muscles tightened around him causing him to spill inside me. He wrapped his arms around me hugging me tight to him as he laid his head against my shoulder.  
I had barely had time to get my bra and panties back on and wrap Jasper's coat around me when the door to the limo opened and the others got in.

"Oh my god you two screwed in the limo…" Emmett said with a huge grin.

The alcohol was starting to ware off and I blushed so bright that Emmett started to laugh.

"Dude how was it?" Emmett asked.

Rose smacked him in the back of the head and gave me a look that said she was sorry. "Ignore him he's drunk."

I was never so happy to see our house in my life. Since I only had Jasper's coat around me and I was still pretty drunk Jasper carried me into the house and put me to bed. The last thing I remembered before I passed out was Jasper telling me he loved me and me mumbling what I thought was the same.


	11. Chapter 11

So here comes Alice and Edward's wedding from Bella's POV. I've been thinking over the past week about what I want to happen with this chapter and I had a few ideas of how to put a little drama in here. At one point I had considered Tanya showing up claiming her kid was Jasper's but then I remembered just how much I can't stand Tanya and that I said off the bat she wouldn't be in here. But I've come up with a little bit of drama so sit back and enjoy.

BPOV

Alice had been insane about just how the morning of her wedding would be mapped out. Since we had an early morning appointment to get our nails and hair done Alice made Rose, Angela, Esme, and I stay with her at her mother's house that way she could be sure everyone was up and ready to go on time. By 5 a.m. I was pushed out of bed and towards the shower hoping I wouldn't drown by falling asleep with my mouth hanging open under the shower head. It was totally not fair that the guys had to just shower, put on a tux complete with tie, and then brush their hair before showing up at the church. Alice had booked the best Salon in Port Angeles and paid extra to have them open early and pay everyone to come in to make sure our nails, hair, and make up was perfect before we headed over to the biggest and most beautiful church in the area.

As I laid back in the chair with my head and hair hanging uncomfortably in a big sink where some girl with bright spiky pink hair was practically digging her fingers into my head I wished I could be at home in bed still.

"You're all set honey take a seat at the last chair on the left." The girl said before blowing a bubble and snapping it back into her mouth.

I rolled my eyes as I walked past Rosalie. "Good luck I think my head is bleeding."

She smirked and looked at the girl. "Look pinky take it easy or I'll have your license revoked."

Alice's eyes widened as her face turned bright red. "Rosalie!" She looked at the girl. "Kimberly she's playing. That's my sister Rosalie."

The girl nodded clearly understanding some kind of inside knowledge that Alice had given to her. I slouched into the chair and waited for some guy with a half shaved head and half long platinum blond hair finish setting Alice's mom and grandma up under some hair dryers. I really did not trust this salon after seeing the owner who just happened to be the half shaved guy and pinky. Angela didn't look any more confident as she waited for a girl who might be eighteen with long black hair with silver streaks that had been purposely put in her hair.

"I hope I have hair when we leave." Angela whispered.

I snorted very non lady like and Esme raised an eyebrow at me before laughing softly.

"Don't worry girls if this becomes a disaster Carlisle and I will spring for wigs." She winked at us playfully.

"Better get your credit card out." I mumbled as the guy came back with scissors and a comb.

To my surprise he only took a couple inches of dead ends off and then pulled it up leaving the back to fall down in waves of curls. Through out the top of my pulled back hair he weaved small flowers into my hair. I was really surprised at how great it looked when he'd finished. The guy was a genius when it came to applying make up. Somehow he'd managed to apply just enough make up to hint that I was wearing some but not enough to actually tell what I was wearing.

"Wow I'm really impressed." I said.

"Well thank you my dear now come on we need to do your nails still." He said.

I sat down in a chair and waited for one of the nail girls to get all her stuff set up and was chatting with her when she looked at my hand.

"Oh my, that's a beautiful engagement ring." She said.

I blinked as I realized I hadn't taken my ring off. Jasper and I were waiting until after Edward and Alice were married to tell everyone we'd got engaged. We'd planned on telling them right away but then agreed we didn't want to take anything away from Alice's special day.

"Engagement ring? What's she talking about?" Rose asked as she blinked and grabbed my hand. "Holy shit Bella when…why the hell didn't you tell me?"

I bit my lip as Angela, Alice, and Esme walked over and looked at Rosalie holding my hand and tapping her foot impatiently. Alice blinked as she looked at my hand then at me. Esme's eyes widened as she covered her mouth and let out a slight squeal.

"Bella is that an engagement ring?" Alice asked.

I bit my lip and lowered my head before nodding my head at them. Alice squealed and grabbed my hands pulling me out of my chair and jumping around dragging me with her.

"Bella you're going to really be my sister, well my sister in law but hell you're going to be my sister." She stopped and glared at me. "When did you get engaged."

I bit my lip again. "A week or two ago."

Her eyes widened then narrowed again. "And why are we just now hearing about this?"

"We didn't want to take away from you and Edward's wedding happiness." I answered.

"Well that's just stupid." She said. "When I get back from my honeymoon you're going to be in so much trouble."

By time we actually got to the church I'd been lectured by everyone about hiding our engagement. Esme had promised to have a stern talk with Jasper about not telling his mother about being engaged. By time I caught up with Jasper to warn him we was already being embraced by his mother and Alice's mother.

"I'm just so happy son." She grinned at him. "Bella will make a wonderful wife for you."

I waited for them to walk away before I approached him. He grinned when he saw me in my dress with my hair and make up fixed.

"You look beautiful darlin." He kissed my cheek before crossing his arms. "Now mind telling me how everyone knows we're engaged?"

"I forgot to take my ring off and the girl doing my nails commented on it and then Rose saw and went off and everyone heard." I answered.

He grinned and nuzzled my neck softly. "Well I guess I should go tell the men of the family now. I'll see you about 20 minutes."

I nodded and went back to the room where Alice was finishing getting ready. I slipped on the pair of death trap heels Alice had picked out and sat down so I wouldn't injure myself or anyone else before the wedding.

Ten minutes before the wedding we were moved outside to line up with our escorts. Carlisle and Emmett had already escorted Esme and Alice's grandmother to the front row. Emmett of course had to return to walk down the isle with Rosalie. I lined up behind Rose along with Jasper and then Angela and Ben stood behind us. I'd had last minute nerves about walking down the isle without any kind of sleeves to cover my shoulders. Nick who did my make up had come to the church at my request and done a good job with make up to blend the scars so that they weren't as noticeable.

"I thought you weren't going to cover up anymore." He whispered as he held my hand.

"I left the wrap in the back." I answered.

"But you covered up with make up darlin." He raised my hand and kissed it. "You don't need to cover up because you're beautiful and you should let everyone see that."

Luckily we had to drop the subject as music started to play. Jasper slid my arm through his before leaning over to kiss my cheek softly.

"Don't let me fall." I whispered.

"Never." He kissed me softly before the doors opened.

Alice's little cousins a little girl around five years old with blond curly hair in a white silk dress walked down the isle along with one of Edward's cousins a boy with short black hair wearing a black tux with a red tie carried a pillow with two rings tied to it. The little girl dropped rose petals as she walked with the boy down the isle. It would have been beautiful if I wasn't thinking about how one of those petals was going to trip me and kill me. Once they were half way down the isle Emmett winked at Rosalie before kissing her cheek and leading her down the isle. I took a step forward with Jasper. My grip tightened on his arm before his fingers of his free hand moved to rub small circles in my hand before leading me down the isle. I breathed a sigh of relief when we got the stairs and he helped me up them before leaving me standing behind Rose and took his spot behind Edward and Emmett. The music changed as the doors that had been closed behind Angela and Ben opened again and Alice stood with her mother at her side. Since her father had passed on she had thought about having Carlisle walk her down the isle but decided that she wanted her mom to do it. Everyone stood up as the wedding march started and Alice's mom led her down the isle towards Edward. He had a huge smile on his face as he watched her approach. When they reached him he took a step down and kissed Alice's mom's cheek before taking Alice's hand and leading her up the steps.

The wedding went off without a hitch and the entire place was filled with clapping when the minister introduced Edward and Alice as husband and wife. Jasper helped me down the stairs and caught me when I tripped on the hem of my dress. My cheeks turned close to the same color as my dress but at least it had happened at the end of the wedding while everyone was watching Alice and Edward. We stood in a line as the bridal party and greeted people as they headed out of the church. Jasper introduced me to all of his friends and relatives as his fiancée. I'd never been hugged as much in my whole life as I was as people left the church. Once everyone was gone we were posed in various spots of the church for pictures. There were many pictures of just Edward and Alice, then pictures of Emmett and Rose, Jasper and I, and Angela and Ben. There were pictures of just Emmett, Edward, and Jasper and then Alice, Rose, and I. Alice told the photographer that I was going to marry Edward's brother so that made me her sister when I reminded her that the picture was supposed to be family only.

By time we finally got to the reception I was starved. Luckily we didn't have to wait long to eat. Alice and Edward had choose a buffet style of dinner that way there was something for everyone. Considering I was such a complete klutz I left my shoes at the table and followed Jasper and the rest of the bridal party to the buffet. Jasper only let go of my hand long enough to scoop food onto his plate then before putting the spoon or spatula back he'd ask me if I wanted some. Emmett had already hit the open bar before we even got to the food. He brought Jasper a rum and coke and me some kind of fruity drink that tasted like coconut and pineapple. Every so often someone would clink their forks on their glass and Edward and Alice would kiss, I made a mental note to use Styrofoam and plastic ware at our wedding.

"What are you think about darlin?" Jasper asked as he leaned towards me and took a bite of chicken.

"Styrofoam and plastic silverware so that they can't make us kiss every second." I said.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Well darlin if you want we can start practicing when we get home and everyday up to the wedding."

I blushed as Alice clanked her fork on her glass. "Kiss her Jasper."

Jasper grinned and cupped my face between his hands before brushing his lips against mine then winked at Alice before starting to eat again.

"Did you two set this up?" I asked.

He shook his head. I turned and talked to Rosalie while everyone finished dinner.

By time dinner ended Emmett had supplied me with so many drinks that I was already tipsy. I watched along with everyone else as Edward and Alice had their first dance together. Soon the DJ called for the rest of the bridal party to join them. I left my shoes behind as Jasper led me out onto the floor. Usually I'd have tried to get out of it but I figured the way people were hitting the bar no one notice me and Jasper. Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist and slid his hand into mine before pulling me tight to him. The photographer snapped pictures of all of us slow dancing. When it was time for the parents to dance with the bride and groom Edward danced with Esme and then with Alice's mom while Alice danced with Carlisle. I took the opportunity to join Emmett at the bar while I realized that when Jasper and I got married two things would be missing, I'd have no one to walk me down the isle and there would be no father daughter dance for me. Without thinking I swallowed some kind of small shot glass of amber colored liquid that burned all the way down. I pushed my glass towards Emmett for another and pinched my nose as I swallowed the burning liquid again. When I pushed the glass toward him again he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Bella is everything alright?" He asked.

I nodded my head and shoved the glass at him for a refill. He looked around for Jasper before filling the glass again. I pinched my nose and swallowed the shot again. After that shot I had to hold onto Emmett's arm to stay on my feet, he shook his head and waved Jasper over to us. Emmett whispered something to Jasper and he nodded before taking me by the arm and leading me back towards the table. As soon as I reached for my drink he pushed it away and took my hand in his.

"Is something wrong darlin?" He asked as he pulled me against his side.

Before I could answer Carlisle walked next to us and smiled down at us. "Jasper do you mind if I dance with Bella?"

Jasper nodded and I took Carlisle's outstretched hand. He led me out to the dance floor and slid his arm around me then took my hand into his.

He smiled down at me. "I just wanted to say Congratulations Bella. I'm really glad that you are going to be my daughter."

My eyes prickled as I held my breath for a moment then smiled. "Thank you."

When the song ended Jasper cut in and slipped both arms around my waist after slipping my arms around his neck. I laid my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. His fingers gently stroked my back as he kissed the top of my head.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"I just got a little sad when Alice danced with Carlisle." I said.

He nodded softly and looked down at me. "Because it was a father daughter dance…Well Alice's dad is gone too so you'll dance with Carlisle because he'll be your father when we get married."

I bit my lip and nodded. "Yea but Alice at least had her mom I have no one to walk me down the isle."

He stopped dancing and pulled back as he cupped my face. "Bella how can you say that?" He looked around. "Look around you darlin you are surrounded by people who love you and would walk you down the isle. Edward loves you, Emmett loves you, Carlisle already thinks of you like a daughter, not to mention you have Jacob and his father who love you."

I hadn't really thought of it like that. I glanced over to the corner where Jacob sat with his father and Jacob's girlfriend Nessie.

"Do you mind if I go sit with Billy for a few minutes while Jacob dances with his girlfriend?" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head before walking me towards the table where they sat. I sat down in a chair next to them and smiled.

"Jacob I'd like to talk to Billy privately if that's alright?" I said.

Jacob nodded and took Nessie's hand before leading her out to the dance floor. I looked at Billy and smiled.

"Billy you and my dad were best friends right?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Your mom and dad were my best friends."

"Jasper and I are getting married and you know since my dad isn't here I was wondering if you'd escort me down the isle?" I asked.

He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed his eyes. "If you'd like that I would be honored though I'll need Jacob to push my chair."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Billy."

By time the reception was wrapping up I was sitting at the table with Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Billy, Jacob, Nessie, and Jasper, Edward and Alice had already left for the airport. I was leaning back against the wall with my feet in Jasper's lap while his fingers massaged my feet.

"So when do we do this all over again?" Rose asked me.

"We haven't actually set a date yet." I answered.

Rose looked up when a girl with a nasally voice called to her. The girl had been introduced as Lauren and was some second cousin or something to Rose and Alice. My eyes widened as she walked towards the table not because of her but because of the man walking with her to the table. Long blond hair pulled back into a pony tail, dark eyes, a smirk on his face as he looked at me and Jasper. My breath hitched in my chest as I stared at Ms. Cope's son James.


	12. Chapter 12

JPOV

I'd been rubbing Bella's feet and listening to the conversation around us when I felt Bella tense next to me causing me to look up at her. I followed her wide eyed gaze towards the end of the table and realized why she was so scared, standing there grinning at us was the guy we'd grown up with, James. Jake noticed first Bella's terrified expression and my deathly glare. He stood up and rushed around the table putting himself between Bella and James. I stood up and whispered to Jake who the guy was just as James laughed and turned quickly running away from us.

"Take Bella back to your parent's house. I'll be there soon." Jake said before rushing after him.

My family sat confused staring after him then looking at me. I helped Bella out of her chair and wrapped my arms around her.

"We need to get out of here now." I said. "Nessie can you help Billy get home?"

She nodded her head. "Yes of course." She glanced at the others. "It was nice to meet you all."

My family wanted to know what was going on but I didn't know what I could tell them so I just told them Jake would explain.

By time we got back to my parent's house Bella was shaking and hadn't said anything since we left. I let Bella stay in the car while I got Emmett to help me check around and inside the house before we went in.

"Carlisle could you watch Bella for a minute?" I asked before dragging Emmett around side of the house.

I knew that there was little chance James would be here or anyone else that could hurt Bella but I wanted to be sure.

"Jasper what's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Some very bad people want to hurt Bella Em." I answered figuring that I could leave it at that for now.

Emmett's eyes narrowed as he looked around. "No one hurts my little sister!" He growled.

I was relieved when we finished checking the house and went out to get Bella. She was still sitting in the car staring out the window and looked like she hadn't moved an inch. I opened the door and scooped her out of the car slamming the door shut after us with my foot. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face against my neck.

Once we were inside I sat down with her in my lap and stroked her back as I felt her hot tears run down my neck. Everyone sat silently in the living room except my mom who was making coffee and tea for everyone. After awhile I felt Bella's breath on my neck slow and realized she'd fallen asleep. Finally a couple hours later Jake showed up.

"Sorry to come by so late." He said to Carlisle as he followed Carlisle to the living room.

Bella woke up when she heard Jacob's voice. "Jake did you catch him?"

He nodded his head. "But I we can't hold him long without charging him with something Bells."

Bella nodded lightly and looked down at her hands. "What do I do?"

"I'm sorry but what the hell is going on?" Rose asked.

Jake looked at me and Bella for a second.

"We don't have a choice but to tell them." Bella said quietly. "James saw them with me."

Jake nodded his head and sat down before accepting the coffee Esme handed him. "Thank you." He said.

Esme nodded and sat down with Carlisle as Jake started to tell them how she came to end up in Forks. He went through the story of how she met Caius and about their relationship up until the day she woke up in the hospital.

"Caius is in prison now but his father Aro is not happy and would do anything to get Bella back in his grasp." He said.

"Why this Caius idiot is already in prison." Emmett said.

"As long as Bella is out there we'll bring her back every time he goes for parole and remind the panel just what a monster they would be releasing. If Aro can get to here he thinks he can control her into helping him get out or if she's not around then there's no victim to remind them what he's done." He said with a frown.

Esme dabbed her eyes with a Kleenex. "I just assumed you'd been in some kind of accident that you didn't want to talk about, I had no clue that someone had hurt you."

Bella curled deeper into my arms her hands gripping my shirt tightly. Every so often I turned my head and kissed her forehead softly.

"So what do we do now Jake if you can't hold him?" I asked.

"She's going to have to leave Forks Jasper." He said.

She let out a sob and gripped me tighter burying her face into my neck. I closed my eyes for a moment before looking back at him.

"I'm not letting her go without me Jacob." I said.

"That isn't going to be a problem because I'm going to have to insist that you all leave Forks for the time being." He said. "James has seen you all with Bella and the girl he was with knows you so if he is in contact with Aro it puts all of you at risk."

"What about you, your father, and Nessie?" I asked.

"My father is going to go to Nessie's family's reservation for awhile to visit. I'm going with you all to watch over Bella." He answered.

"This is never going to end…" Bella whispered.

I left Bella with my family while Jake and I went back to mine and Bella's house to pack some things to take with us. We had to move quickly so there wasn't a lot of time to pack.  
"Jake did you talk to James?" I asked.

Jake shook his head to me. "I thought maybe you and I should talk to him that's why I suggested that you and I come to pack."

I nodded and quickly threw stuff into two suitcases before carrying them down to the car. Jake drove quickly towards the station where James was being held.

"We won't have long especially if he asks for a lawyer." Jake said.

"James isn't stupid he knows you can't hold him on nothing." I answered.

Jake nodded his head as he pulled into the parking lot for the police station. He parked in the first spot near the doors and glanced over at me.

"Jasper no matter what he says you have to understand that you can't touch him." He warned.

I nodded my head and closed my eyes for a second. "I understand."

He nodded and got out of the car. I followed him into the building and waited while he talked to one of the other officers then followed him to a small conference room. I tapped my foot impatiently as we waited for them to bring James to the room.

James grinned as the guard led him into the room and pushed him towards a chair.

"You have a half hour Jacob." The guard said.

He nodded and leaned against the table. I glared at James as he smirked at me.

"Well, well Jasper I never thought I'd see you again. Then against I never thought I'd see Bella again either but here you are and here she is too." He smirked.

"Yes well imagine my surprise when my dead girlfriend showed up in Forks…" I said.

He chuckled. "Ah yes you thought Bella was dead all those years, that must have been rough."

I growled at him. "Why the hell did your mother tell me Bella was dead?"

"Maybe she wished she were…" He shrugged.

I jumped up the chair sliding back away from me before Jake grabbed me.

"Jasper…" He said.

"Why did she tell me Bella was dead?" I asked again.

"Because Caius got tired of hearing about how Bella couldn't be with him because you were coming for her…So his daddy paid her to make sure you didn't." He examined his nails like he was bored. "I have to say that it was pretty brilliant on her part telling you Bella was dead. Do you know that they even went as far as to mark a grave with her name just in case you showed up." He chuckled. "I really can't believe you didn't even bother to show up to get some closure. I always thought she meant so much to you."

I frowned as I sat back down. "So what are you going to do James? Are you going to run and tell them where she is?"

He sighed and crossed his arms. "I have no desire to see Bella hurt Jasper, I never have but you need to get her out of here because Victoria and Laurent are here and she'll have no problem blowing the whistle about her being here."

"You could take Victoria and Laurent away if you really have no desire to hurt her." I answered.

"Unfortunately Victoria has already seen her, that's why I came to the table tonight to warn you. I was a creep to her and to everyone but I have never wanted Bella to get hurt." He sighed. "You don't cross the Volturi family Jasper I couldn't help Bella before but I can now. Keep me here the entire 24 hours so that I can say that I honestly don't know where she is and get Bella out of here, take here some place far away from here." He rubbed his face for a second. "Tell Bella that I'm sorry I sucked as a foster brother." He stood up and walked over to the door and pounded on it.

"If you betray us James I'll tear you apart." I hissed.

He nodded and left with the guard.

When we got back to the house Jacob and Carlisle started going over strategy of where we could all go to be safe. Bella stood against a wall in the living room with her head down not looking at anyone. Rose was in a foul mood as she slammed her bag down clearly not happy about having to pick up and move.

"I'm sorry Rose" Bella whispered without looking at her.

Rose glared at her. "You know what don't…don't apologize because then I feel bad for making you feel bad and I just want to be mad right now about having to leave my home."

I walked over and pulled Bella against me and wrapped my arms around her. "Jake is going to have some of the people from the reservation watch over the house." I said before kissing the top of her head.

"I should have just left you and your family alone, if I had you wouldn't have to pack up your lives and leave because of me." She whispered.

I raised her chin and stroked her cheek. "Bella do you honestly believe for one second that I wouldn't willingly follow you to the ends of the earth?"

I sat down and pulled Bella into my lap and told her about the conversation with James. Her eyes widened as she listened clearly not sure what to think about it.

"I knew that James was never as nasty as Victoria and Laurent were to me but I never thought he would care what happened to me." She said. "Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"I don't know Bella but he could have called a lawyer to get out of there but is staying in there so that we have time to go." I answered.

Carlisle and Jacob walked into the living room followed by Esme, Rose, and Emmett.

"We're going to drive to Seattle and then we're going to leave the cars at the airport. There will be a car waiting there for us under a different name and then we'll head to LA where we'll get on a plane." Carlisle said. "That'll at least hopefully throw anyone off our trails."

"Where are we going to go?" Rose asked.

"For the time being we're going to go to London." He said.

"Does the witness protection send people to England?" Rose asked.

"No that's why their records are going to lead anyone who follows them all around the US and we'll be in England." He answered

"What about my sister and Edward…what about my mom and grandma." She said.

"I thought of that Rose…Your mom and Grandma are coming too along with Billy and Nessie at least for now. We'll give Edward and Alice some time together before we call them and have them meet us in England." He said.

"Alice is going to be pissed about her clothes." Emmett said.

Rose laughed softly. "Please it just gives her an excuse to start shopping for everyone."

I shook my head. "How is this going to work? They can follow us by watching our credit cards and things."

"You'll all need to take on an alias to go by and you'll be given social security cards, birth certificates, all the information we need to live in England…You'll get new credit cards." Carlisle said. "I have a guy on standby in LA to get us the stuff we need. We need to send pictures to him so he can start working on the driver's licenses and passports. So think about names because I need them as soon as possible."

"I want to be James…James Bond." Emmett smirked.

I rolled my eyes just as Rose smacked him in the back of the head. "Come on bonehead let's get our stuff in the car." She said before walking over to Bella and hugging her tight. "By the way this isn't your fault…"

I held Bella's hand as I led her out to the car. "So what do you say Bella do you want to be Mrs whoever I'm going to be?" I asked.

She laughed for the first time and nodded her head before blinking. "Jasper I need to get something from the house." She said.

"What?" I asked.

She bit her lip. "My mom's wedding dress is in the closet and I want it…"

I kissed her cheek softly. "Darlin it's already in the car…we brought it along with the cedar chest with all your family pictures."

She fell asleep with her head against my chest an hour into the drive towards Seattle. I watched as my old life past away and wondered if we'd ever return to it again. I looked down at the sleeping beauty in my arms and realized that it didn't matter where we had to go or who I had to be come as long as she was with me.

So James always sucks because he was such a bad guy so I thought I would change him for once. Who knows maybe we'll see him again in the story. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Leave me some comments.


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

I slept with my head against Jasper's chest all the way to LA where Carlisle set us up in a hotel for the night. In the morning we'd be heading onto England under the name Masen which was Carlisle's great grandmother's maiden name. Billy didn't see any reason for he and Jacob to change their names since it was unlikely that anyone would know them. I only woke up long enough to walk from the car to the room Carlisle had rented Jasper and I. I was slightly aware of the fact that Jasper had tucked us in before I fell asleep curled tightly against his chest.

I wasn't sure if the pounding I heard the next morning was in my head or actually coming from the door until Jasper unwrapped himself from me. When I started to get up he kissed my forehead and told me to sleep a little more if I wanted to.

"Hey little brother Carlisle wants everyone to get showered and dressed then meet in his and Esme's room in an hour." Emmett said.

"Alright I'll get Bella up and we'll meet you in an hour." Jasper said. "Oh and Emmett do me a favor order some breakfast for Bella."

"Got it." He answered.

Jasper crawled onto the bed with me and slipped his arms around me. His lips brushed against my cheek before pressing against mine.

"We need to get up and get ready. Why don't you go ahead and take a shower first and I'll pack up our stuff for when we leave." He said.

I really hated that Jasper and his family had to change their lives because of me. I didn't stay in the shower long before getting out so that Jasper could shower before we had to meet Carlisle.

Within forty minutes we'd both showered and dressed and were in the elevator heading up to Carlisle and Esme's room. Jasper held my hand tight as we walked into the room. Carlisle smiled and motioned for us to sit down. I curled up in Jasper's lap as Carlisle told us that he and Jacob had picked up all of our new identifications. Jacob passed out small tan envelopes and I opened mine to find an English driver's license with the name Isabella Masen on it. Inside the envelope was a birth certificate and a marriage license.

"Bella we had a change of plans. Alice and Edward are going to meet us tonight." Jasper explained. "I thought that before you become Bella Masen we should really get married." He stroked my cheek. "I know that it's not the wedding you probably wanted but will you marry me tonight?"

I nodded my head to him. He kissed my cheek softly.

"We better hurry up if we're going to throw a wedding together in a short time." Esme said.

"Rose can you go pick out bridesmaids dresses for you and Alice?" I asked.

Rose smiled and nodded her head. "Any particular color?"

"Royal Blue." I answered.

She nodded and elbowed Emmett. "You brought all the tux's right?"

He nodded his head. "Got them." He grinned at Jasper. "I'm going to take Billy to get a tux."

"Take Jake too." I said and smiled at Jacob. "Rose can you take Nessie with you and get her a dress too."

Jasper looked at Carlisle and Esme. "Bella and I are going to go pick out rings and then we'll meet up with you guys."

They nodded and everyone left each with a goal to turn the day after Edward and Alice's wedding into mine and Jaspers.

Jasper had rented a car so that we could get around in order to get everything we needed ready. I still felt terrible that Alice and Edward had to come back from their honeymoon even though Jasper said that they were going to go back after the wedding and after we got to England and they got settled. Jasper had also said that we'd go on our honeymoon after we got to England and got settled. Jasper stroked my hand as he headed towards the jewelry store that the front desk told him about.

"So darlin I want you to think about where you want to go for our honeymoon." Jasper said as he looked over at me before turning into a small parking lot next to the jewelry store.

I nodded my head as I got out of the car and followed him to the door. He pulled the door open for me and held it before following me inside. A tall thin girl with a fake tan and blond hair stood behind one of the glass counters. "Can I help you?" She grinned at Jasper her eyes roaming up and down him.

I rolled my eyes as I stepped up to the counter and looked at the rings in the encased glass.

"My fiancée and I are looking for rings. We're getting married tonight." Jasper said with a grin.

The girl's smile faded for a second before she plastered on a fake one as she looked at me and then at Jasper. "Well we have some discounted rings over here."

I looked down through the glass and bit my lip at the girls clear attempt to say that I wasn't worth more than a cheap discounted ring. Jasper shook his head and took my hand leading me over to the high quality expensive rings.

"You know Brittany…" Jasper said as he looked at her name tag. "I think that this lady over here can help us but thanks." He said as he motioned to an older lady that looked like she didn't belong working at the jewelry store.

The girl frowned especially when she realized Jasper was looking at some of the most expensive rings. He pointed out a couple that he wanted to see and had me try them on along with my engagement ring. After several rings Jasper picked out a 24k gold ring with 10 small diamonds in the band. The lady stuck it in a black velvet ring box and looked at me. I pointed out a couple different rings and had Jasper try each on. I finally picked out a 24k gold ring with three small round diamonds that were mounted diagonally on the ring. (Pics for everything is on my profile)

We met up with Carlisle and Esme who had reserved a table at one of the most expensive restaurants and they needed us to pick out a cake for our wedding cake.

"Now once all this is cleared up Bella we'll have a real reception for you two, but you have to have a wedding cake or it would be bad luck." Esme said.

I nodded as my phone beeped and saw that Rose had sent me a picture of a dress that she thought would look good for the bridesmaids. It was a beautiful blue full length strapless dress with a silver belt embroidered with rhinestones. I texted her back and told her yes to the dresses. Esme and I set up the dinner and picked out a small cake for our wedding. It was white cake with white icing with tiny flowers and topped with a big frosted bow.

"Bella I'm going to take you to get some alterations on your wedding dress." Esme said.

I nodded lightly. "Is there enough time to have it altered?"

Esme grinned. "If you know where to go dear."

"What are you going to do Jasper?" I asked.

He grinned and kissed my cheek. "We're going to go see a friend of Carlisle's who is going to perform our ceremony. He has a house on the water and it has a really nice deck overlooking the water he's agreed to let us have the wedding there then we'll come here for the dinner."

I nodded and kissed his cheek. "Then I'll see you at our wedding."

He grinned at me. "I'll be waiting for you."

Rose and Emmett picked Alice and Edward up at the airport before dropping Emmett and Edward off at Carlisle's friend Steven's house. Turns out his friend was a Justice of the Peace which is why he could marry us on such short notice. Alice and Rose met us at a little Salon where Esme took me to get my hair and make up done for the wedding. As soon as Alice and Rose got there Alice ran in and threw her arms around my neck.

"Bella I missed you so much." She said as she hugged me.

"Alice you saw me yesterday." I bit my lip softly. "Alice I'm really sorry you had to come back so soon."

Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. "Bella I would have been very upset if you wouldn't have called and told me and if I'd have missed your wedding you would have been in so much trouble!"

I nodded my head as I sat down in one of the chairs while the girl piled my hair up on my head then curled it in spots. Alice decided she would do my make up for me when we got to the house to get dressed. Rose had her hair curled but left it hanging loose for the wedding.

I was nervous the closer it got to time. I had always thought I'd have more time before we actually got married but I didn't regret that by the end of the night I'd be Mrs. Jasper Cullen…or actually Mrs. Jasper Masen. Alice grinned as she helped me with my dress.

"Bella this is a beautiful dress." She said.

My mother's wedding dress was strapless, floor length with a train that flowed from the back. It had a beautiful lace over coat that was long sleeved and flowed down over the dress and train and closed at the waist. With a little bit of help from Esme and a dress shop the dress was perfect for me.

"Bella the guys are outside already but Billy wanted to talk to you before the ceremony starts." Rose said as she came back into the room and smiled at me. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Rose." I said as I carefully picked up the bottom of my dress and walked out of the room.

Jacob and Billy were waiting in the living room for me when I walked into it.

"My god Bella you remind me so much of your mom on her wedding day." Billy said with a smile.

He motioned for me to come sit on a couch near him. I sat down on the couch and watched him as he pulled out a small jewelry box.

"Bells I know that I can't take the place of your dad and I would never dream of trying but you will always be part of mine and Jacob's family so we wanted you to have this and if you want to wear it today you can but you don't have to." Billy said as he handed the small box to me.

I opened it up and found a thin gold chain with a small gold heart with a small diamond in the heart. "It's beautiful thank you both." I smiled and pulled it out of the box. "Jake could you help me put it on please?"

Jake nodded and took the necklace and slid it around my neck before clasping it and kissing my cheek. "So Bells I should do the big brother speech about how if he ever hurts you I'll hurt him but well I really like Jasper so hopefully it won't come to that." He chuckled.

I laughed softly and nodded. "Thanks Jacob." I looked back at Billy. "Ready to go?"

He nodded with a smile. "Nessie is going to walk down the isle with Esme since Carlisle and I are going to walk you down the isle and Jake will push me if that's okay."

I nodded with a smile. "Sounds perfect."

I watched as Edward led Alice down the wooden deck then both took a seat in chairs facing Jasper and the Justice of the peace. Next Emmett and Rose walked down sitting down next to Edward and Alice. Esme and Nessie walked down the isle and once they were in their seats the Justice of the Peace asked everyone to stand up. I held Billy's left hand and Carlisle's right hand as they both escorted me down the isle towards Jasper. He grinned as he watched me coming towards him. When we met Jasper Carlisle kissed my cheek before Billy and Jake did. Jasper walked over and took my hand and we faced the Justice of the Peace.

An hour and a half later we were at the restaurant along with Carlisle's friend's family and all of my family. Jasper had a huge smile on his face as he nuzzled his face against my neck.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen."

"Masen…" I said. "And I love you too."

He chuckled softly. "Masen for now, but as soon as this is all over you'll be Mrs. Cullen."

After we ate dinner Jasper led me out onto a small dance floor and twirled me around it while my mom let the waitress know we were ready for our cake.

"I'm sorry that this wedding was so rushed darlin." Jasper said as he stroked my back softly. "How about if when this is all settled and we return to our regular lives again you and I will have a big wedding on our anniversary and we'll invite everyone we know?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Sounds perfect."

Esme waived us over to the table as the waitress set our cake down on it. Everyone had their digital cameras at our table and snapped pictures as Jasper and I cut into the cake then fed each other a small piece of it. Esme dished out pieces of the cake to everyone and I realized that no wedding would ever be as wonderful as the one my new family had thrown together for us.


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

The house in England was beautiful and sat on thirteen acres of land in a country area. The nearest neighbors were miles away which just meant there was a lot of land and woods to explore. Our new home was made of gray brick with ivy growing up the sides. It was three stories high with three bedrooms on the second and third floor; each bedroom had its own private bathroom and balcony so you could look out over the green countryside. Each floor also had a small kitchen on it so that you could enjoy meals in your room if you wanted. The main floor had the kitchen which was a huge room with hardwood floors and brand new shiny silver appliances. The kitchen was huge and I knew when I saw it I'd enjoy cooking in it. Off the kitchen was a huge dinning room with the same hardwood floors and a huge table that would easily fit the entire family. Across from the dinning room was a sitting room with wooden walls and a soft light tan carpet. Two huge fluffy soft tan couches sat facing each other then two recliners sat facing each other between the two ends of the couches. Between the couches was a glass coffee table with a few magazines spread out on it. Along the walls were rows of bookshelves completely filled with all kinds of books. I knew I'd spend a lot of time in the room reading. Next to the sitting room was a cozy living room with a fireplace and the same soft tan carpet. A long couch faced the fireplace and a flat screen that hung over the fireplace. The last room on the first floor had wooden floors like the kitchen and dinning room. In the room was a fully stocked bar and pool table. Outside was a pool enclosed in glass walls and roof. Several fluffy lounge chairs sat around the pool along with small round tables for drinks. Out back was a wooden deck with a large picnic table and grill. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Nessie, and Jake took bedrooms on the second floor while Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I picked rooms on the third floor. Billy had decided to stay behind and visit family on a reservation in Las Vegas until it was safe to go home again. The room I picked was large with soft sky blue walls and soft medium gray carpet. In the middle of the room against the wall was a huge king size four posts canopy bed that had a white lace curtain that enclosed the entire bed or could be left open. Opposite of the bed was a small fireplace with another flat screen hanging over it. The room had a huge walk in closet with a dark wooden dresser big enough for Jasper and I to share. Near the glass doors that led out to the balcony sat a small white fluffy love seat big enough for Jasper and I to cuddle on. There was a small round table with two chairs that we could use to eat breakfast alone if we wanted to. Across from the small love seat was a small wooden bookshelf where Jasper and I could put our own personal book collection when we got once since we'd had to leave most of our things behind.

It had been late when we got to the house and everyone was exhausted so we didn't bother to unpack our rented cars before everyone picked out the rooms that we'd occupy while we were in England. I was so exhausted that Jasper helped me undress and slipped the t-shirt he had been wearing over me so I'd have something to wear to bed while he slept in just his boxers. When I woke up Jasper was setting coffee and fresh bread on the table in our room. Jasper climbed onto the bed and slid his hands up my bare thighs.

"I think I like you in my clothes." He said as he nuzzled my neck. "Good morning Mrs. Cul…Masen." He mumbled something about how it would take time getting used to a new name.

I kissed him softly and hugged him to me. "I love you too Jasper."

"Esme and Carlisle went to a bakery not to far in town and got some fresh bread, jam, and coffee." He said as he motioned to the table. "Edward and Alice are heading out tonight for their honeymoon so I figured we'd go into town pick up some food to stock our fridge for a couple days and stop at a travel agency so that we can make some plans for our honeymoon." He smiled and helped me out of the bed.

We decided to stop at the travel agency first and were greeted by a friendly middle aged woman with red hair. She motioned to two chairs across from her desk and computer.

"So dears you want to take a trip?" She asked.

"Actually we'll be going on our honeymoon." Jasper answered and smiled at me before looking back at her. "I was thinking about taking my wife to Dublin but I thought that instead of taking the train to Holyhead we'd drive and spend some time in Birmingham and Manchester on the way then we'll fly back from Dublin to London."

She nodded and smiled at us. "Of course we can map out your trip and get everything settled for you such as hotels and get you some guides and things." She said before flipping on her computer. "Now you'll need a car." She typed into the computer and looked over at us. "Now what kind of car would you like?"

"We'll need something comfortable since we'll be spending a good portion of time in it." Jasper said.

She nodded her head. "Ah okay we can set you up in a Mercedes from London and then you can take the ferry across to Dublin and there is a drop off in Dublin at the Airport." She smiled. "Now dears tell me what kind of hotels are you looking for?"

"Only the best hotels for my wife." He said.

She nodded and after getting information about when we'd leave and how long we wanted to stay in each place she booked the honeymoon suites for us. She handed Jasper maps of how to get to each place along with guides on things to see. Jasper set up a few things in advance that needed reservations for but other than that we'd be winging out honeymoon.

We stayed with the family for a couple days to make sure we were all settled in before leaving for our honeymoon. Esme drove us to the London Airport to pick up our car. Esme hugged me and kissed my cheek softly before doing the same to Jasper.

"Be safe my darlings." She said before getting in the car.

Once we had our luggage in the car and were all settled in Jasper gave me the map so that I could help navigate even though the car had GPS built in. He held my hand as I watched the scenery go by.

"How long will it take us to get to Birmingham?" I asked as I looked over at him.

"About two and a half hours depending on traffic. We filled up already and you got snacks and drinks so I think we should be good until we get to Birmingham." He said as he squeezed my hand.

About an hour into the drive I fell asleep with my head against the window. It wasn't until Jasper stroked my cheek that I woke up to find that we were in front of huge brick old looking hotel with moss growing on it, it was absolutely beautiful. A bellboy met us at the valet entrance and moved our suitcases onto a rolling cart while a valet handed Jasper a ticket for the car and drove it into an underground parking garage. Jasper took my hand as we followed the bellboy into the hotel and up to the counter where a young girl stood smiling. While Jasper checked us in I looked around the hotel. Inside the hotel had marble floors and dark wooden walls with dark stairs that led up to the upper floors or there was an elevator that led up. The girl gave Jasper a little key card for the honeymoon suite. "There is a menu in your room by the phone for room service." She said.

We nodded our heads before following the guy to the elevator. I laid my head against Jasper's shoulder as the elevator rode up to the top floor before opening to a small hallway with only one door. Jasper let go of my hand and slipped the key card in before pushing the door open. The honeymoon suite took up the entire top floor. The main room was a sitting room area with a couch that sat facing a huge flat screen. Near the balcony that overlooked the city was a small glass table for dining in the room. Off the main room was a door that led into a huge bedroom. The walls were painted a dark red color with dark wooden floors. Against the wall was a huge king size bed that faced another fireplace. Against the wall was a closet and dresser you could use for your clothes but since we were only staying a day or two we didn't bother to unpack. Off the bedroom was a huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub big enough for the two of us and a huge stand up shower. Jasper tipped the guy at the door and closed the door before carrying our suitcases into the bedroom. Rose and I had gone shopping for lingerie before Jasper and I left but it was to early in the day to bring it out. Jasper sat down on the bed and pulled me into his lap.

"So darlin are you hungry we can go get some lunch and site see before dinner tonight." He said.

I brushed my fingers through his hair and leaned down to kiss him softly before nodding. "Sounds good."

We decided just to have lunch at the hotel before we headed out. Jasper had some kind of roast beef sandwich served hot with a side of mashed potatoes while I had a big chicken salad. We sat close to each other looking over some brochures the girl at the desk gave Jasper along with some of the ones we'd got at the travel agency.

After we finished eating we got our rental car and Jasper took a place where they manufactured all kinds of glass items that they made there on site. When we got there Jasper paid for us to go on a tour and watch them making different things with glass. I pointed out different vases that a young woman was making that was really beautiful and was made in different colored glass. When our tour was over we went to the gift shop because I wanted to get Esme a vase. I found a vase made of blue glass with tiny hand painted flowers. Since we didn't really think anyone else would appreciate customer made glass souvenirs we decided to go onto our next activity. Jasper took me to an art museum where we walked around for hours looking at paintings and art from well known artist as well as unknown artists. Jasper bought me a reprint of Van Gogh's Starry Night painted by some local painter. When we finished at the art museum we decided to go to a nearby garden that was supposed to have some of the most beautiful flowers blooming in England. The garden spanned over 10 acres. Whenever we stopped walking Jasper would wrap his arms around my waist.

"It's lovely here…" I said as I looked out at the acres of flowers.

He smiled and turned me in his arms. "Only half as beautiful as you."

He kissed my neck softly and sucked softly on it as my eyes closed. He tipped my head back and attacked my mouth with his as he pulled me tight against him. I laughed softly when he broke the kiss.

"Come on Jasper or we'll get thrown out of here." I said.

We visited The Birmingham Cathedral which was a huge stone cathedral with lots of windows, the cathedral had been built in 1715. While we were there one of the Reverends stopped and talked to us telling us a little about the cathedral and offered us his blessing on our marriage.

"That was sweet." I said as we walked back to the car.

Jasper nodded and raised my hand and kissed my finger just over my wedding band. "Maybe his blessing will resolve our trouble back home faster."

We decided to use up the rest of the time before our dinner reservations at the zoo. I loved animals of all kinds and so did Jasper so it really wasn't a surprise when he suggested the zoo. We held hands as we walked around to the different exhibits and watched the animals. Jasper loved watching the lions and tigers running and playing with each other. I on the other hand loved to watch the Penguins, seals, and dolphins they had. Jasper bought a small bucket of fish that we could feed to the dolphins. I leaned forward and held one of the fish out and laughed when the dolphin took it right from my hand. Jasper held me around the waist as I leaned over to see the dolphins better.

"Careful Darlin or you'll be swimming with those dolphins." He said with a laugh.

I saved some of the fish so that I could feed the seals too. The seals came right up to the top and took the fish just like the dolphins. The girl at the exhibit came over and showed us how to get the seals to come up and give a kiss in order to get fish. I giggled as their little whiskers tickled my face. Jasper took pictures of me feeding the dolphins and seals and a picture of one of the seals kissing my cheek.

The last stop in the zoo that we made was to the petting farm. It was made up of mostly farm animals but some of the people who worked at the zoo had other animals. Jasper found a guy with a small tiger cub and got to pet it and hold it while I took pictures. Jasper took pictures of me as I sat with a small bottle and fed a lamb milk from it.

When it was finally time for us to get ready for dinner we went back to the hotel to get ready. (I'm not going to go into detail about eating lol)

After eating a delicious Italian meal in England we headed back to the hotel. Jasper laid back on the bed while I went into the bathroom with my suit case. I pulled out a pink lace nightgown that ended just above the knee and had a matching thong. I slid the thong before pulling the nightgown over my head and moving the spaghetti strap on my shoulder before sliding the lace down over my breasts and letting it fall down around me. I looked in the mirror and carefully rearranged myself so that the nightgown was perfect. I picked up my brush and ran it through my hair once before looking at myself in the mirror. I bit my lip as I opened the door and stepped through it. Jasper's jaw dropped as he stared at me. He licked his lips as he got up from the bed and walked over to me his head tilted to the side for a brief second before he pushed me back against the wall and pressed his lips against mine. He grabbed me under the legs and picked me up as he pressed me against the wall. My fingers curled in his hair as I moaned softly into his mouth as his tongue brushed against mine. He growled briefly as his mouth slid down my neck and across my shoulder.

"This is very beautiful darlin" He whispered against my shoulder. "We'll have to buy another like it because I don't think it's going to last the night."

He grabbed the front of the nightgown and pulled hard ripping the front of it as he lowered his head and kissed the top of my right breast. He set me down on the floor causing the nightgown to slide down and fall to the floor leaving me in just the pink lace thong. He leaned down and caught my nipple between his lips and sucked softly on it before playfully biting down on it causing me to moan loudly. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head and tossed it aside as my fingers brushed down the front of his chest just before he went back to kissing and sucking on my nipples. I made quick work of the button on his pants before unzipping them and pushing them down his body. He stepped out of them before taking my hand and leading me to the bed. I bit my lip as he turned me to face the bed and pushed my thong off me before leaning me over the bed. He slid to his knees behind me and ran his tongue along my wetness before brushing his tongue over my clit. He placed a soft kiss on my lower back before standing up and guiding himself into me from behind. I let out a soft moan as my fingers clutched the blankets on the bed as he pulled out and thrust himself back into me. His body leaned over me as his lips brushed along the side of my neck and along the back of my shoulders. His hands gripping my hips as he thrust over and over into me. I bit my lip and let out a loud moan as he started to pull me back against him as his hips pushed forward. Neither of us lasted long before we fell onto the bed and somehow managed to crawl under the blankets.

"I love you Jasper." I said softly.

"I love you to Mrs. Cullen." He answered.

When I mentioned that we were Mr. and Mrs. Masen he said it was only on paper and in appearance but in his heart he was a Cullen and I was his wife which made me a Cullen too.

So the next chapter will be Jasper and Bella in Manchester and so on until their honeymoon is done. Hope you enjoyed.


	15. Chapter 15

JPOV

Bella and I decided that the main thing to do in Manchester was shop so instead of staying over in Manchester we were only going to stop for a short time. While I drove Bella called our travel agent and had her cancel the hotel reservation in Manchester and booked us a room at a small bed and breakfast in Holyhead for the night. Bella and I discussed books and music as we drove and played silly driving games. Bella read to me from the book we were currently both reading.

When we got to Manchester the first thing we wanted to do was eat since we'd skipped breakfast in order to get an earlier start on our way. We parked in front of a small diner with one full wall of glass. I opened Bella's door and helped her out before leading her inside. Inside they had small wooden tables with soft brown chairs. The walls were a pale yellow and I really hoped the food was better then the decorating. The waitress sat us at a table in front of the windows and handed us each a menu. An older lady with black hair with a light amount of gray through it came over wearing a pink uniform.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked.

"Could I have a glass of Orange Juice please?" Bella said.

She nodded. "For you Sir?"

"I'll have a cup of coffee please." I said.

She nodded her head and walked away to get our drinks. Bella looked back down at the menu. After we closed the menus Bella reached over and took my hand. The woman set Bella's orange juice down then set a cup of coffee in front of me along with cream and sugar.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"I'll have the Chicken club sandwich with no cheese and a side salad with ranch." Bella said.

"I'll have the same." I said.

The lady nodded and walked away. I took a drink of my coffee and looked out the window and saw that the entire street was line with clothing stores and shoe stores.

"So where do you want to go first?" I asked.

She looked out the window. "Well I guess we could just window shop and if we see something we want then we'll go in."

I nodded my head to her.

Once we left the diner I took Bella's hand and led her across the street. She peeked into the first window and shook her head when she saw that it was a lot of clothes for older people.

"Maybe we'll come back here in about twenty years." I teased.

She laughed and led me to the next store stopping to peek into it. The store was filled with shoes so she decided to go inside. Bella picked out different shoes to try on and suggested that I do the same.

"Jasper those tennis shoes have to go." She said as she pointed at my well worn shoes.

I looked down at my shoes and back at her. "What's wrong with them? They're comfortable."

She rolled her eyes and pulled me into the shoe store. We browsed the shoes as she pulled boxes down and handed them to me to carry over to a small leather couch where we could try on shoes. I'd never known Bella to like to shop but maybe it was that she just didn't want to shop with Alice. Alice did have a way of going overboard on her shopping trips.

Bella sat down next to me and pointed to boxes sitting next to me. "That stack is for you to try on."  
I blinked as I looked at about ten boxes of shoes. She had already started trying on different shoes. I didn't try on most of the shoes just picked threw the ones I liked then tried those on. Bella had a stack of heels that she was trying on and my eyes widened when I watched her put on a pair of strappy black heels.

"Those are coming with us." I said.

She blushed and set the box aside before trying on some others. Since she was busy trying on shoes I decided that I would look around for a pair for her. Every so often I looked back to check on her only to find her sitting talking to one of the sales girls who was helping her with shoes. I grinned when I found a pair of black leather high heel knee high boots and grabbed them to take to her.

"Try these on too." I said.

Bella raised an eyebrow at them. I grinned and knelt down in front of her setting the boots on the floor before gently take her foot in mine. I let her foot rest in my lap while I picked up one of the boots and unzipped it. I picked her foot up and bent down placing a soft kiss on the inside of her ankle before slipping the boot onto her foot then slowly sliding the zipper back up. I grinned as I did the same with her other foot then stood up and helped her to her feet. Once she was on her feet I sat down and looked her up and down for a moment with a light groan. She chuckled as she looked down at the boots then slipped into my lap.

"Now where am I really going to wear these?" She asked.

I slid my arms around her and kissed her just below her ear. "Where are you going to wear those? How about in every fantasy of you I have for the rest of my life."

She grinned as she wiggled herself in my lap causing her but to brush over my semi erection. I closed my eyes for a second then looked up at her.

"Darlin why don't you pick out which shoes you want." I stood up and pulled my wallet out handing it to the girl that had been helping her. "Whatever she wants put it on here and she'll sign for them." I looked back at Bella. "I'm going to run across the street and grab a coffee do you want some Darlin?"

"Could you get me a coke please?" She said.

I nodded and winked at her before heading out the door.

Once Bella had done her share of shopping and the backseat was full of bags we headed to Holyhead to catch the ferry to Dublin. Bella slept the entire way from Manchester to Holyhead. I held her hand the entire way glancing over at her every so often. I still couldn't believe that after all these years I had her back. When we finally pulled onto the ferry I woke her up so we could get out of the car.

"Darlin wake up." I said as I sat sideways and brushed her hair from her face.

Her eyes fluttered open as she smiled at me. "Where are we?"

"We just boarded the ferry." I said as I stroked her face. "I thought maybe you'd want to go sit up top since it's going to be a couple hours until we get to Dublin."

She nodded her head as she flipped the mirror down and checked her reflection in it. I shook my head and grinned at her.

"You look beautiful Darlin." I said.

She blushed and leaned over to kiss me. "Just making sure I didn't drool on myself while I was asleep."

I chuckled softly. "Well you were drooling but I wiped your chin for you."

Her entire face turned bright red. I leaned over and kissed her cheek softly.

"I'm teasing you darlin." I said.

"That wasn't funny." She said as she crossed her arms.

I chuckled softly. "It kind of was. Come on Darlin."

Bella leaned against the railing looking out at the water as I held her against my body. Bella turned around and slid her arms around my neck as she whispered in my ear.

"We should go back to the car since no one will be down at the cars." She said softly.

I rubbed my hand against her lower back and kissed her forehead. "Oh and what do you want to go to the car for?" I asked.

She buried her face in my chest blushing. "Alone time…"

I took her hand and led her back down the stairs towards the car. Luckily the windows in the car we rented were all tinted and no one could see in them. Bella let go of my hand and climbed into the back seat and looked at me. I glanced around for a second before climbing in after her.

"Alright Darlin so we're alone now…So?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

She bit her lip as she moved so that she was straddling my lap. My hands automatically moved to her thighs and slowly moved up them until I got to her hips. She closed her eyes as she pressed herself down against me grinding herself into me. I ran my fingers up her sides pushing her shirt up with them.

"Bella are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and slid it over here head before dropping it into the front seat. I leaned back and stroked my thumbs over her stomach. I reached up and brushed my fingers over her sky blue lace bra. Her fingers moved to the hem of my shirt and started pulling it up, I helped her slip it over my head. I unsnapped the two front clasps on her bra and pushed the straps over her shoulders before pushing the bra off her. She bit her lip as her fingers brushed down over my shoulders then down my chest. I slid my hands up her sides then around her back causing her to arch her back towards me before capturing one of her nipples between my lips. Her head fell back against the seat behind us as she moaned softly. I knew without even touching her that she was aroused. I could feel the heat from between her legs brushing my now hard cock as she continued to grind herself against me. I moved my hands to the hem of her skirt and pushed it up around her waist and moaned when I saw the sky blue lace panties. She pushed herself up onto her knees allowing me access to pull her panties down then with some squirming and some awkward positions on her part I finally managed to get them completely off her. Her fingers moved to my jeans and quickly undid the button and pushed the zipper down. I helped her push them down and groaned as her fingers wrapped around my cock.

"Jasper can you reach the lever for the back of the front seat?" She asked.

I blinked and nodded as I reached for it causing the seat to move forward giving her more room. She licked her lips as she pushed my legs apart more and wiggled her way down into the new space between me and the front seat. She leaned forward and nipped my thigh with her mouth before brushing her tongue along it stopping when she was within inches of my cock. Her fingers slowly closed around the base of my cock and slowly stroked it before her head lowered. I groaned softly as I felt her warm breath against the head of my cock. My eyes closed when her lips closed around the head of my cock and her tongue brushed out against it. She moaned softly as her tongue brushed down around my cock and her teeth grazed along it. I opened my eyes and brushed her hair back from her face watching as my cock slid in and out of her beautiful lips. I wouldn't be able to hold out long if she kept this up and I really wanted to be buried in her.

"Bella…" I moaned softly before pulling her away and pulling her into my lap.

Her arms wrapped around my neck as I guided her down onto my cock and we both groaned. I leaned down and took her nipple back into my mouth as she started to push herself up and down on my cock. My hands moved to her hips as I helped her. My fingers slid up her sides before brushing her breasts. In this position I couldn't really thrust into her so I pulled her from my cock and helped her turn and leaned her onto the folded front seat. I leaned over her and guided my cock into her and grasped her hips as I pushed my cock in and out of her a little harder. Her moans grew louder as I pulled her back against me as I pushed myself deep into her. Her body shuddered as her muscles clamped down on me. I kissed the back of her shoulders as I came in her.

After we got dressed I held Bella against me until we heard the horn of the ferry blow letting everyone know that we'd be docking soon. I kissed her forehead and helped her out of the back seat then held her door open for her before getting into the drivers seat.

"Jasper I love you." She said.

I grinned at her and leaned over to kiss her softly. "I love you too Darlin."


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

We'd had an amazing in Dublin so far and only had a few days left before we hopped a plane and flew back to our new home. Jasper and I had spent most of our time site seeing, shopping, eating at fancy restaurants, and lounging together at the hotel. I laid on the bed looking through tourist brochures while Jasper got us breakfast from a small café down the street. I had an idea of where I wanted to go but wasn't sure how long it would take us to get there or whether it was to far away. I was still searching a map when Jasper came back with a croissant and orange juice for me and himself.

"What are you looking for Darlin?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and took a bite of his croissant.

"Blarney Castle is in Cork and I just wanted to see how far it is from here." I answered.

He shrugged for a second before pulling out his cell phone. His phone was a lot newer than mine was. I'd got mine from Jake when I first got to Forks and it had been his old phone so I didn't have web or anything on it. Jasper typed away on the onscreen keyboard and grinned as he held it up and showed me yahoo maps.

"It should take around three hours to get there." He said. "If we leave now we can spend the day there before noon and still have time to look around and come back here tonight."

I nodded my head and got up to get shoes on. I decided that I'd pack us an overnight bag just in case it got to late for us to come back.

I offered to drive part of the way but Jasper shook his head and took my hand in his.

"You just watch the scenery." He answered.

I watched as miles of green flashed by us, Ireland was beautiful and I hoped that we'd come back again someday. Some point during the drive I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up Jasper was placing soft kisses on my face and whispering in my ear.

"Darlin it's time to wake up we're here." He whispered before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I opened my eyes and snuggled against his chest. He laughed softly as he brushed my hair back from my face.

"Come on Bella." He said before kissing my forehead.

I nodded my head and got out of the car when he opened my door. I blinked as I looked out over the most beautiful green land I'd ever seen. We had decided to go on one of the tours of the castle first then we'd go on our separate way to explore. Jasper paid for two tickets to the tour that would start in a half hour. He held my hand as we sat on a bench to wait.

When our tour guide finished with her tour she came over to start rounding everyone up. She stood talking with Jasper and I while her young assistant tried to round everyone up. The woman was probably in her sixties with salt and pepper hair wound up into a loose bun just at her neck. She wore a pair of slacks and blouse with a pair of walking shoes and had a walking stick.

"So dears how are you enjoying Ireland?" She asked with a somewhat thick Irish accent.

"I love it here." I answered.

She nodded her head and smiled. "How long have you been married?"

Jasper grinned. "A few weeks this is our honeymoon."

She smiled and offered us an Irish blessing on our marriage. "May God be with you and bless you. May you see your children's children. May you be poor in misfortunes and rich in blessings. May you know nothing but happiness from this day forward."

Jasper kissed my cheek before looking back at her. "Thank you."

She nodded her head and waved the other tourists into line with us. "Alright dears we're going to begin the tour now and we'll finish up at the Blarney Stone." She said before leading us along a paved path. She stopped just outside the castle. "This Castle is the third to be built on this site. The first building was built in the tenth century and was a wooden structure. Around 1210 it was replaced by a stone structure with an entrance about twenty feet above the ground facing north. In 1446 this castle was built by Dermot McCarthy the King of Munster." She pointed to the castle behind her.

She led us first around the castle so we could see each side of it. I snapped a few pictures as we walked.

She stopped every so often to give facts about the castle. "At one time the castle was occupied by Cormac McCarthy King of Munster who is said to have supplied four thousand men from Munster to supplement the forces of Robert the Bruce at the battle of Bannockburn in 1314. Legend has it that the latter king gave half of the Stone of Scone to McCarthy in gratitude. This is now known as the Blarney Stone."

She led us inside and we toured the Castle. I continued to take pictures and pictures of Jasper inside before he took the camera and took pictures of me too. The history of the castle was fascinating and as promised the tour ended at the Blarney Stone.

"That concludes the tour however there are workers all over the grounds that can answer any questions you might have at any time while you're here. Please enjoy your visit." She said before leaving us.

Jasper took my hand and led me over to the line forming. "It's good luck to kiss the Blarney Stone Darlin."

I nodded my head and could see that you had to lay flat partially over an open area to reach the stone. "What if I fall through that hole?" I held tight to his arm.

He chuckled and kissed my face. "Darlin you see that man?" He pointed to a guy helping people get into position. "He won't let you fall."

I wasn't convinced that if I started to plummet to my death that he was going to be able to stop it. When it was our turn Jasper went first laying back and scooting until he was in reach of the stone and kissed it before getting up and winking at me. He stood to the side and helped me down and then helped me to scoot back keeping a hold of me because he knew I was afraid of falling. I quickly kissed the stone and hurried away from the hole where I was sure I was going to fall through. Jasper laughed and pulled me into his arms before leading me through the castle. We took our time exploring the rooms that were still standing. I took more pictures before he led me outside to start exploring again.

"Wait on the bench there I just need to run out to the car for something." He said before leaving me.

While I had been asleep Jasper had stopped and got food for us for the day and packed it in a basket. We found a spot away from everyone and I helped him spread a thick blanket on the ground before curling up against his chest. He handed me a turkey sandwich on French bread and a bottle of water.

"This will be my favorite picnic ever." I said.

He chuckled and kissed my temple. "Oh come on, what about the picnic we had when you were twelve?"

I rolled my eyes. "Jasper you gave me peanut butter and jelly sandwich and as soon as we finished eating you threw me in a lake."

He laughed and Kissed my cheek. "Yes but you never forgot it did you?"

I shook my head. "No but I ended up with a cold if I remember correctly."

"Yes and I felt terrible so I took care of you for two weeks." He said. "Waited on you hand and foot the whole time."

"Well that's true and I did enjoy that." I laughed.

"Besides there is a lake here so if you really want I could throw you in it." He joked.

I rolled my eyes. "That's alright I think I'll pass on that."

After we finished eating Jasper and I started to explore the property. He held my hand and made sure I didn't fall when I tripped over my own feet or over rocks. We'd been walking around for a long time in woods on the property when Jasper finally looked at his watch and blinked.

"Crap we need to hurry they'll be closing up soon." He said as he took my hand and we started to run through the woods.

I wasn't good at running and usually fell a lot when I tried. We'd been running for almost ten minutes when it started to rain big heavy drops which made it slick and muddy which didn't help. I started to slip and Jasper swung around to catch me before I hit the ground.

"Bella darlin are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded my head to him. "I'm okay."

He nodded and held my hand tight as we started to run again. Lightening lit the sky through the trees and I squeaked. He looked at his watch and cursed. The opening was just ahead but before we could reach it I slipped in mud and fell hard onto the ground twisting my ankle and banging my knee into a jagged rock in the ground. Jasper spun around and scooped me up into his arms while the blanket picnic basket with the blanket hung off his arm. He quickly carried me out of the woods and towards the gates where we'd come in.

We both blinked at the locked gate when we came to it. Surely someone had seen our car still there and realized that someone was still on the property. It was pouring down rain and lightening flickered across the sky and loud thunder rumbled around us. Jasper turned and looked at the Castle. There was no reason for them to lock up a castle that was in partial ruin not to mention the walls and gate were so high no one could climb in.

"Alright darlin I'm going to get you out of the rain and then I'm going to go see if there is a security guard or someone to let us out of here." He said as he carried me towards the castle.

My ankle was throbbing and my knee burned. He set me down on the floor inside one of the still standing rooms before spreading the blanket out of me. Once he had spread it out he picked me up and put me on the blanket.

"I'll be back soon." He kissed my cheek before leaving me.

It was getting darker and there were no lights inside the castle. Luckily the picnic basket had come with a candle and matches. I set the candle up and lit it so that the room wouldn't be completely dark when the sun went down. I bit my lip hoping that Jasper would find a guard to let us out.

"There's no one here." Jasper said as he came back into the lit room and looked at the candle. "We'll have to wait until morning it looks like."

"What about your phone?" I asked. "You could call the police or something."

He shook his head. "Tried that, I'm getting no signal here." He sighed as he knelt down in front of me. "Did you get hurt when you fell?"

I let go of my bottom lip and nodded lightly. "I hurt my ankle and knee."

He nodded his head and started to unlace my shoe before slipping my shoe off and setting it down. He slid my sock off and moved the candle closer so he could look at my ankle. He pressed lightly on it. "Does that hurt?"

I nodded my head. "A little bit."

He took off his shirt and tore a piece of it then carefully wrapped my ankle with it. His fingers moved just below my pant leg and tried to push it up to my knee but it was too tight. He moved his fingers to the button on my jeans. "Darlin I need you to take these off for me so I can look at your knee."

I nodded and helped him to slip my jeans down my legs and laid back while he used a piece of his shirt and some water from a bottle in the basket to clean my knee. He carefully bandaged the gash in my knee with a piece of his shirt before leaning down to kiss me.

"Well when someone asks what we did on our honeymoon we can say that we slept in a real Castle." He said as he kissed my neck softly.

I bit my lip softly as I turned my head and kissed him softly. He smiled and helped me pull my jeans back up before pulling me into his arms.

At some point in the middle of the night Jasper had wrapped us in the blanket. I wiggled my way out of his arms and out of the blanket forgetting about my ankle as I tried to push myself up to my feet. I whimpered as I remember twisting my ankle. I slowly limped until I managed to find an open window. I felt queasy and figured fresh air would help.

"Bella?" He called as he found me half leaning out the window. "Darlin what's wrong?"

My stomach lurched as I got sick. His hand moved to rub soft circles on my back as his other hand moved to pull my hair away from my face.

"Darlin what's wrong." He asked

I sat up and wiped my hand across my forehead and closed my eyes. "I don't know I just woke up and didn't feel good."

He nodded his head and kissed my forehead. "I'm going to get our stuff and we'll stay here so you can get fresh air."

By time morning came I'd been sick several times during the night and was curled up in Jasper's lap while he stroked my back softly.

"Someone should be here soon and we can get going. We'll make it back to the hotel in time to get our stuff before going to the airport." He said as he let me go and started to pack up the basket. "Do you want some water darlin?"  
I drank the bottle of water he gave to me before he picked me up and carried me towards the gate and sat us down on the bench to wait. Jasper did all the talking when the people showed up and they apologized for us getting locked in. On our way back to Dublin Jasper explained that any time we wanted to go back to the Blarney Castle we were always welcome with no charge along with our family. As promised we got back to the hotel with plenty of time to pack before we headed to the airport. Carlisle and Esme would pick us up in London in just a few hours.

Hope you guys enjoyed the last of their honeymoon. All info about Blarney Castle came from Blarney Castle's webpage.


	17. Chapter 17

JPOV

Bella had slept the entire plane ride from Dublin back to London. When we landed I woke her up and held onto her as we walked through the airport. Carlisle and Esme stood patiently near the luggage for us while Alice bounced up and down and squealed when she saw us. Bella groaned as Alice ran towards us, she still wasn't really feeling that well. I held my hand up to Alice stopping her in her tracks.

"Stop right there pixie, Bella isn't feeling well." I said to her as I wrapped my arms around Bella.

Alice shrugged and nodded. "What did you bring me?"

I rolled my eyes and swept Bella off her feet and carried her the rest of the way to the luggage carousel. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice grabbed our luggage then led us out to the car.

"I'd like to take a look at you Bella when we get home. If you're coming down with the flu you'll need to get some rest." Carlisle said.

Carlisle had taken Bella's temp, checked her throat, nose, and ears and found no reason for her to have got sick. Bella protested staying in bed and finally talked Carlisle into letting her lounge on the couch in the living room. Alice and Rose were busy comparing the designer boots Bella had picked out for them. Emmett was busy playing a video game that hadn't been released anywhere other than in Ireland. Edward and Carlisle were sitting at a small table going through some medical journals that Bella had picked out for them. Esme was busy putting together a beautiful arrangement of flowers in the vase I picked out for her.

"Bella these boots are fabulous!" Alice said with approval. "You sure don't know clothes but you're fabulous with boots."

Bella rolled her eyes and snuggled closer to me. Carlisle and Edward every so often would come over and check Bella's throat and take her temperature before going back to looking at the journals.

"Bella did you eat any kind of shell fish?" Carlisle asked.

"No dad I don't really like fish." She answered.

I leaned down and kissed Bella's forehead. "Are you hungry darlin?"

She nodded her head. "A little bit."

I nodded and got up leaving Esme to slide onto to the couch with Bella. I smiled when Bella snuggled into Esme's side. The nice thing about Esme was that it didn't matter to her that she wasn't my biological mother I was her son and Bella, Alice, and Rose were her daughters. My father felt the same about the three of them and I could see the frustration in his and Edward's eyes as they tried to figure out why Bella had got sick.

"You know it was probably just something I ate and now it's out of my system." Bella said as I returned with a bowl of soup for her.

I let Esme stay put and slipped onto the couch on the other side of Bella. Bella sat Indian style on the couch with her tray in her lap and quietly ate her soup.

"This game rocks!" Emmet said with a grin.

Bella must have been extremely hungry because she made quick work of her soup before pushing the tray onto the coffee table. I wrapped my arm around her and stroked her hair as Esme told Bella about what they'd done while we were on our honeymoon.

"Bella you alright you're looking a little green." Emmett said after pausing his game to go get a drink.

Bella jumped up from between Esme and I and ran down the hall but didn't quite make it. Bella's face was bright red with embarrassment when Esme and I reached her in the hallway.

"I'll get something to clean this up with." Esme said. "You take Bella and get her cleaned up."

"I'm sorry Esme." Bella said as I scooped her up off the floor.  
"Don't worry dear." She said.

I carried Bella to our room and set her on the bed before going into the bathroom to run a warm bath for her. I stayed in the bathroom until the tub was full with bubbles the way she liked it. Alice was sitting on the bed with Bella grinning at her as Bella held a small pink dress that would fit a baby. I blinked as I realized it would fit not only a baby doll but an actual baby.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"I got it this morning. I couldn't resist it's designer." Alice said.

My eyebrows raised as I looked at her then at Bella. "Do you collect dolls that I don't know about?"

Alice rolled her eyes and huffed. "It's not for a doll Jasper it's for my little niece."

"Niece? What niece Alice?" I asked.

"Wow for someone so smart Jasper you're kind of stupid." She said. "Actually my husband and dad who are doctors are kind of stupid today too."

"What the hell are you talking about Alice?" I asked.

"Don't swear in front of the baby!" She hissed.

I blinked and looked at her like she'd gone completely insane. Alice shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Look when Carlisle said that Bella got sick all the sudden I went and got the dress for my new little niece!" She said.

I looked at her then at Bella and blinked as I walked towards them and slid down to the floor in front of Bella. "Holy shit…" I leaned forward and laid my ear against Bella's stomach.

"No swearing Jasper! Geez what would you all do without me?" She stood up. "I'll send dad and Edward up to verify my prediction."

I blinked and looked up at Bella. "Is it possible? I mean you're on the pill."

She bit her lip and looked away from me. "When we were working really hard on the store I forgot to take it a couple times but I followed the doctor's instructions on what to do…"

My father slipped through the door with a huge grin on his face. "I can't believe neither Edward nor I realized that you might be pregnant."

I rubbed my face before looking at my father. "There is no way that she's pregnant, she's on the pill and she said she took it the way she was supposed to if she missed a day."

My father nodded. "Except that isn't always effective when you miss and then double up." (Don't know if that's true but sounds doctorly!!! Haha that's not a word is it?)

I shook my head looking between them. "We were careful…"

Bella frowned as Carlisle took blood to confirm Alice's suspicions. I didn't move from the spot where I sat. Once Carlisle finished I offered to reheat her bath but she shook her head and said she could do it herself.

"Let me at least help you." I said.

"I can do it myself." She said and walked past me before I could say anything else.

Carlisle had given the blood to Edward to take into the lab at the hospital since he was on duty over night. Two hours after Edward got to the hospital he called to let Carlisle know that the test was positive and Carlisle pulled Bella and I into his office.

"Congratulations you two." He said with a huge grin.

I shook my head trying to clear my head. "I don't understand it has to be a mistake."

Bella stood up and left the room without even looking at me. Carlisle crossed his arms as he sat back in his chair.

"Jasper are you alright?" He asked as he watched me. "I mean most men who find out their wife is having a baby are actually happy about it, but you seem to be unhappy about it."

I blinked as I looked up at him. Was I unhappy that I was going to be a father? Of course I planned to have a family with Bella one day this was just sooner than I thought it would happen. I blinked as I realized that I'd used the word mistake in a conversation about our unborn child. I jumped out of my chair and ran down the hallway before smacking into Emmett as he stood with his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed against his chest.

"Do you mind telling me why my wife, Alice, and Esme just left with my crying little sister?" He asked.

I closed my eyes and turned to face the wall and smacked my forehead into it several times. "Because I'm an idiot."

"What the hell is going on Jasper?" He asked.

"I think I just gave Bella the impression that I thought her being pregnant is a mistake." I said as I pulled out my phone and dialed her phone.

Emmett's eyes widened. "No way I'm going to be an Uncle?" He grinned. "Awesome…" He frowned and narrowed his eyes. "If I get a niece I'm going to have to guard her boys are bad…" He hissed. "I need to make a check list of things to teach her to protect her from boys.

I blinked as I listened to Emmett and rested my forehead against the wall as her phone went to voicemail. "Bella please call me when you get this…Better yet please come home. I was stupid please just come home so I can talk to you."

Four hours had gone by and none of them would answer their phones. I hadn't moved for the couch just sat with my elbows on my knees and my face buried in my hands. Emmett had gone to bed and Carlisle had gone into the hospital leaving me to be alone to think about what an idiot I was. I hadn't realized anyone had come in until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I raised my head and looked up at Bella as she stood in front of me.

"Jasper you should go to sleep." She said before turning to walk away.

I caught her and pulled her carefully towards me and wrapped my arms around her as I laid my head against her stomach. "I'm sorry darlin I'm such an idiot… I was shocked…" I raised my head and put my hand flat against her stomach and smiled. "I love you and I love our baby." I kissed her stomach softly.

"You said it was a mistake." She whispered.

"I didn't mean it…" I looked up at her. "How could I think our little one growing inside you is anything but a miracle?"

"Are you sure Jasper because I need you to really be sure this is what you want otherwise…"

I cut her off as I pulled her into my lap and kissed her softly. "I'm sure darlin."

She squeaked as I stood up with her in my arms and carried her to our room.

So don't know that it was the greatest chapter but there you go.


	18. Chapter 18

BPOV

Things were moving so quickly for Jasper and I. Jasper and I hadn't really got around to talking about kids and we were kind of on the run so maybe we wouldn't have picked this particular time to decide to start a family but someone thought this was the right time. Since there was still an extra bedroom on the third floor that sat right beside our room Esme suggested that we make it into a nursery.

"It'll just take a little work and since we have some time we can change it so it's just perfect." She grinned. "I was thinking that we'll just have to put a door going from your room into that room or we could knock out that wall if you want the nursery to be part of your room."

"A door will be fine I'm sure." I said.

Jasper cleared his throat for a brief moment. "Actually I was thinking that maybe we should build a house on the property if that would be alright."

Carlisle who was leaning against the door frame that led into the room nodded his head. "That would be fine."

Esme frowned clearly not thrilled that her grandchild wasn't going to be in the house but she nodded her head. "Of course you two need your space to begin your family."

Jasper hugged her before slipping an arm around me. "I figured that we should start by looking at some houses and see what we're interested in. We'll take Emmett with us since he'll be heading up the construction. I've already hired a construction crew to work under his instruction. Then mom you, Bella, Alice, and Rose can decorate."

"And what are you going to be doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to help Emmett and the construction crew some but mostly I'm going to wait on my beautiful wife hand and foot and make sure that you and our baby are nice and comfortable." He grinned.

Since Alice and Esme were going to be decorating we decided it would be a good idea for them to come look at the houses too so they could start planning on how to decorate. If nothing went wrong the house would be finished about three weeks before the baby was due. Jasper and I agreed that we liked the look of a colonial house and since it was only going to be three of us in the house we decided to have two floors. Three bedrooms on the second floor with a master bedroom and bath and then the nursery and a room that would serve as our child's bedroom if we were here long enough to need it. I hoped to be able to go home, England was nice and we'd keep our home here but I missed Forks and my parent's home. We could change my old room into our baby's room.

I showed Emmett different things in the houses that I liked and things I didn't. Jasper had made it clear that he wanted a fireplace in the living room and in our room.

"It gets cold in the winter here." He shrugged when I asked why we needed a fireplace in our bedroom.

Esme and Alice had been spending a lot of time ordering different things for the house, paint, wallpaper, lights, and things like that. Jasper and Emmett had been working on the house and within two months they had a good deal of stuff done already. Besides our house Esme had been planning a huge barbeque for some of the neighbors so we could get to know them. Not that the neighbors really lived all that close but she thought it was a nice gesture and it really was. The day of the barbeque Jasper and Emmett had to pick up some kind of materials they needed in order to go on with building. So I decided to go with Esme that morning to get some last minute things at the store before we started to cook.

"Carlisle can you and Edward start getting the grills set up and start setting up cups, plates, and plastic silverware out. We'll be back soon." Esme said.

I followed Esme out to her car and slid into the passenger seat before clicking on the seatbelt. Esme got into the drivers seat and smiled at me.

"Ready dear?" She asked.

I nodded my head. We made light conversation until we got to the store then Esme got serious because as she put it we had much to do and not much time to do it in.

"Bella dear can you take the cart and get three packages of ground beef for burgers. Carlisle already got steaks yesterday. Then can you get about ten bags of hamburger buns. I'll get some vegetables, corn, and then we'll go and get the condiments for the hamburgers." She said.

"What about cheese?" I asked.

"I'll grab it on my way to the bakery and I'll meet you there." She said.

I nodded my head and headed off to get the stuff she asked me to get. I stopped and grabbed three big packs of hamburger for her before heading towards the bread and picking out the buns. I decided I'd make a pasta salad and a desert too so I headed to get the noodles, Italian dressing, blocks of different kinds of cheese, olives, and peppers. I picked up a couple angel food cakes, some strawberries, strawberry jell-o, and whip cream to make strawberry shortcake. Once I got everything I needed I met Esme in the bakery and she loaded her cart with cakes, brownies, and pastries.

Before we left we picked up soda, juice, ice, and beer. I started pulling my stuff out of the cart so I could pay for it and Esme shook her head.

"Dear just put it with my stuff." She said.

I started to argue with her but the look she gave me said I wouldn't win.

Jasper met us at the car and helped me out before kissing my cheek softly. He and the other guys started carrying in bags while we hurried into the kitchen.

"Carlisle all of the drinks can go outside and put into the coolers of ice." She said as she motioned to the soda's, beer, and juices. "Alice you start cutting veggies. Rose can you start cutting the deserts and putting them on the serving trays."  
The both nodded their heads. "Right." They both said before getting to work.

"Mom what can I do?" Edward asked.

"Could you start making up hamburger patties." She said. "Emmett please light the grills and you and Carlisle can take care of getting them heated up."

I looked over at Jasper. "Jazz could you help me out please?"

He grinned and walked around the counter and stood next to me. "What can I do darlin?"

"Could you cut the peppers, olives, and these tomatoes up first and then chunk these cubes of cheese." I said.

He nodded and kissed my cheek. I started heating water for my pasta before tearing up the angel food cake and spreading it over the bottom of a glass baking pan. Once I had my cake torn up and in my pan I sliced the strawberries up and covered the cake with them. Once I finished with the strawberries I stopped to throw my pasta in the water before making up my jell-o then carefully poured it over my cake and strawberries.

"Jazz could you put this in the fridge when you have a chance." I asked before turning to stir my pasta.

"Sure darlin let me just finish dicing this pepper." He said.

"That looks good Bella." Alice said.

"It is the lady who I went to live with when my parents first died used to make it for me." I grinned at the memory of her. "She always smelled like some kind of desert."

I heard the door to the fridge close and turned my head and smiled at Jasper. "Thank you."

Jasper helped me make my pasta salad then carried it outside and set it on the table. We helped Esme finish all of the things she needed done before Jasper disappeared outside to help Emmett and Carlisle.

Alice had gone shopping the night before and picked up some clothes for me because my clothes were now too tight and she hated that I was wearing sweats everyday.

"Alice this is ridiculous you know I'm just going to have to go buy more clothes in a couple months." I said as I went through the clothes.

She shrugged. "Bella I can't have my niece seen in sweats."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice first you don't know that I'm having a girl and second no one can see the baby yet."

She crossed her arms and gave me a stern look. "Bella that bump is my niece."

I rolled my eyes again and picked out a light blue sundress. "Fine but you still don't know it's going to be a girl."

"Bella you're parents had a girl so if we base if off them then you have a good chance of having a girl too." She said.

My forehead scrunched as I tried to follow her reasoning. "Alice my parents only had me…"

"Exactly so 100% accurate of having a girl!" She said.

I closed my eyes before opening them again. "Okay lets just say we follow your reasoning. Carlisle has three sons so there is more of a chance of it being a boy."

She held up her hand. "That would be true if Esme was his mother but she isn't so that reasoning doesn't work."

I blinked in confusion for a second. "Even so Jasper is a boy…." I blinked again wondering why I was even arguing this with her. "I'm just going to get dressed now."

I walked into the bathroom to change into my new sundress and pull a few strands of hair back from my face and clipped them in place so my hair fell down my back. I put on some lip gloss before walking out to find Alice holding a pair of flat strappy sandals. I sat down on the bed and slipped them on before looking up at Alice.

By time Alice was dressed the back yard was completely filled with guests. Emmett and Carlisle were busy cooking steaks and burgers. Jasper and Edward were standing talking to a couple guys I'd never seen. Alice and I decided to join them and I was just about to Jasper when I tripped and stumbled into him causing him to drop the beer in his hand. My face immediately turned bright red as I heard a couple giggles from two girls I hadn't seen standing by the guys Jasper and Edward were talking to.

"Sorry." I said as Jasper leaned down to pick up the beer. "I'll get you another." I took the beer bottle from his hand and quickly walked away from them.

I felt two arms slip around me after I pulled the beer out of the cooler. "You alright darlin?" Jasper asked as he hugged me against his chest.

"Just a little embarrassed." I said. I turned around and handed him his beer. "You should go back over; I'll just go help your mom or something."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about darlin." He said. "Come on and I'll introduce you."

He took my hand and led me back towards Edward and Alice. "This is Steve, Marie, Kevin, and Jenny. They live down the street from us. This is my wife Bella."

"Nice to meet you." I said quietly.

I stood quietly with them while they talked and tried to ignore the overwhelming smell of grilled hamburgers which were making my stomach twist. I wiggled my way out of Jasper's arms and excused myself before rushing into the house. I'd been doing better with the smell of foods but every so often something would make me sick.

"Bella are you alright?" Jasper asked as he knocked on the bathroom door. "Can I come in?"

I reached back and unlocked the door and leaned my back and head against the tile wall. He slipped into the room and closed the door and slipped down next to me.

"What was it that set this off?" He asked motioning towards the toilet.

"The hamburger cooking." I answered.

He nodded his head. "Right so no hamburgers for you tonight."

I curled up and laid my head against his chest. "We should go eat before there's nothing left."

He tilted my head and pressed his lips against mine. "Are you sure you want to eat?"

I nodded my head. Jasper smiled and helped me up off the floor before leading me outside. Alice was sitting at a picnic table with Edward talking to Jenny and Marie. Jasper and I got a plate and got in line to get food.

"Do you want a steak?" He asked.

"No I'm going to pass on meat and just have some veggies and pasta salad." I said.

He nodded and started to load up our plates. "Do you want some salad?"

I nodded my head to him and stopped at the cooler to grab him another beer and grab myself a bottle of apple juice. Jasper carried our plates to the table and I followed carrying out drinks. Alice scooted closer to Edward so I could sit next to her and Jasper.

"Are you alright Bella?" The girl named Jenny asked.

"I'm fine thank you." I answered.

"Bella and Jasper are having a baby." Alice said.

Jenny and Marie nodded their heads. "What was the smell that made you sick?" Jenny asked.

"The hamburgers." I said.

She nodded her head. "I couldn't eat bacon the whole time I was pregnant with my son."

Marie laughed lightly. "Bacon wasn't a problem for me but Steve wanted fish all the time. I still can't stand the smell of it."

We all laughed as she grinned at us. "It does get better though. Doesn't last the entire pregnancy…usually." Marie said.

I found out that they hadn't giggled about me tripping but were actually laughing at something that the guys had been talking about. We spent the afternoon hanging out and talking. Before they left we all agreed to get together and have dinner soon.

Jasper and I had left the others early and were curled up on the bed watching tv. Jasper kept leaning over to kiss along my jaw and down my neck during the commercials.

"Jasper what are you doing?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

His fingers brushed up my sides as he raised his head. "Well I was just remembering how beautiful you looked in that dress today."

He rolled onto his back and pulled me on top of him. "You tired darlin?"

I nodded my head as I leaned over him and kissed his bare chest. His fingers brushed over my thighs softly briefly before he reached up to cup my cheeks and pulled me down to meet his lips. He slipped his arms around me and pulled me flat against him before pulling the blanket over us.

"Then you and our baby should get some sleep." He said as his hand moved to rest against my stomach. "I love you both." He whispered before kissing my forehead.


	19. Chapter 19

BPOV

Emmett and Jasper were working hard on the house, Carlisle and Edward helped out on the weekends. Between Alice and Esme they were ready to start decorating as soon as they got the okay from Jasper. I helped pick stuff out for the decorating but other than that had little to do with the house because Jasper was afraid I'd get hurt in the construction. My morning sickness was completely gone and now I was craving the strangest things. Poor Jasper got woke up at least once a night with some random request for something to eat or drink. I tried to be prepared so that all he had to do was pull it out of the fridge but a few times I sent him out to Taco Bell at three in the morning then regretted it the rest of the night. My newest cravings at three in the morning were milkshakes. Jasper made the most amazing milkshakes, chocolate shakes he always made extra thick for me, strawberry shakes he put real strawberries in so he'd make it slightly thinner, and the best were the reeses milkshakes, chocolate shake with chopped up reeses peanut butter cups which he always delivered with a spoon because it was to thick for a straw. I felt bad because he always stayed up until I finished so that he could take my glass back down to the kitchen. When Jasper wasn't cooking for me Esme was cooking me whatever I craved. Carlisle said my eating and cravings were completely normal. Even though Carlisle didn't normally take care of delivering babies he had agreed that it would be best for him to take care of me.

By time I got to sixteen weeks along I swear that the baby was doing playing basketball in my stomach and I looked like I'd swallowed the ball first. I could no longer see my feet and Jasper had to help me with my shoes sometimes. Carlisle had given me some low impact pregnancy exercise videos which caused me to completely freak out and start crying. It had taken Jasper an hour to settle me down and realize that Carlisle was just being a doctor and trying to keep me and the baby healthy. At first Jasper did the exercises with me until Emmett started to tease him about when he was due. After that Rosalie, Alice, and Esme started doing the exercises with me so that I had someone to do the exercises with me. Carlisle had done some tests to make sure the baby was healthy and so far everything had come back completely normal. Carlisle was going to be meeting us at the hospital in a couple days for an ultrasound and Jasper and I were still trying to decide whether we wanted to know what we were having. Alice was still sure that it was going to be a girl but I still thought wasn't so sure. I had a routine that I tried to stick to each morning. At nine I got up and Jasper helped me to take a bath then get dressed, by nine thirty I ate breakfast usually some fruit and light yogurt, by ten I met up with the girls to exercise, then the rest of the day I spent the rest of the day either going over house plans with Esme and Alice or reading to the baby.

The day of the Ultrasound test I woke up an hour before normal to Jasper kissing my jaw. "What are you doing?"

He chuckled as he nuzzled my neck. "I'm waking my wife up the proper way."

I giggled softly and buried my face against his neck placing a soft kiss on it. "You're already dressed."

He grinned and nodded his head. "Yea you need to get up so we can go meet Carlisle for the test."

I looked at the clock before looking back at him. "I still have an hour until I have to get up."

He shook his head and kissed my neck. "I thought we'd have some fun first."

Jasper had finally broke down and asked Carlisle if it was safe for us to be together intimately when it was clear I wasn't going to ask him. Carlisle of course said it was safe for a while still. The only problem was I was getting self conscious to the point that I'd been thinking about telling Jasper that I could get in the bath on my own. I pushed at his shoulder and he sat up and looked down at me.

"I should get ready." I said as I started to get up.

"Bella is there something wrong?" He asked as he let me slide to the edge of the bed before slipping his arms around me.

I bit my bottom lip and curled up against his chest. "What if you don't like me without any clothes on now?"

He blinked before chuckling and moving his hands to cup my cheeks. "Oh my silly girl I'll never get tired of you with no clothes on."

His fingers moved to the hem of my nightgown and slipped it up and over my head. His lips brushed over my shoulder before trailing down to my breasts. "Wow I didn't think it was possible to love your breasts more than I already do, but these are nice." He lifted his head and winked at me.

I bit my lip when his lips closed around my nipple and his hand moved to stroke and tweak my other nipple. He sucked on my nipple softly before laying me back on the bed. He moved his free hand between my legs and slowly stroked me through my thin cotton panties. He grinned as he released my nipple before moving over to the other. His fingers hooked in the waistband of my panties and slowly pulled them down my legs before releasing my nipple.

He took my hand and moved it to rest over his hard cock. "Now does this feel like I don't like you naked?"

I looked up at him as I stroked him through his pants. "You have too many clothes on."

He sat back on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head. "I can fix that darlin." He grinned as he unbuttoned his pants and slid off the bed dropping his jeans and boxers before pulling my panties complete off. His fingers moved up my legs and gently spread my legs as he moaned softly. "You're already wet."

I watched as he slid between my legs and gently pushed my thighs up and a bit wider before he laid between them and planted a soft kiss on my wet slit. I nearly jumped a mile when his tongue slipped over my clit after his fingers gently spread me open for him. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as my fingers slid into his hair. His lips closed around my clit and I nearly lost it. After a few minutes I was begging him for more and he grinned as he sat back against the headboard and pulled me into his lap. I bit my lip as I slid down onto his cock and moaned against his lips as he pushed his tongue past my lips and brushed it against mine. I slid my arms around his neck as his hands moved to my hips and helped me slid myself almost completely off him then back down onto him as he pushed himself up into me. He leaned forward and kissed my neck as one of his hands moved to stroke my breasts as we continued to work myself along his length. Neither of us had been together lately and neither lasted long before we fell to our sides breathing heavily.

"I love you darlin." He said before kissing my forehead. "Come on I think we both need a shower.

Jasper had been gentle as he washed every inch of my body and brought me to another orgasm as he stroked my clit. I would have returned the favor but we'd run out of time and had to get dressed. Jasper held my hand as he drove towards the hospital.  
"So do you want to know what we're having?" I asked him.

He looked over at me for a moment before looking back at the road. "Well I would like to know but darlin if you don't want to know then I won't push it."

I squeezed his hand and grinned. "I want to know, but we should have some fun with Alice for a little bit before we tell her."

He chuckled and nodded his head as he pulled into the hospital parking lot and found a spot.

"Do you think this is going to take long?" I asked.

"I don't know why?" He asked as he held my hand and led me into the hospital.

"I'm hungry and I really have to pee but can't until this is over." I said.

He chuckled and pushed the button for the elevator that would lead us up to the floor where Carlisle was waiting for us. We sat in the waiting room for nearly an hour while Carlisle finished seeing a ten year old boy who broke his leg. By time Carlisle met us I was bouncing and really thought I was going to explode.

"It's about time." I grumbled as I followed them into an exam room.

"Sorry sweetheart." Carlisle smiled and helped me onto the table. "I'll make this as quick as possible and then there is a bathroom just through that door." He motioned to a door behind him.

He turned on the Ultrasound machine before adjusting my clothes and squirting the cold gel on my stomach. I wrinkled my nose at the cold. Carlisle picked up the handheld wand and slowly ran it over my stomach before he found the baby's heartbeat.

"There." Carlisle grinned. "Heart beat is very strong."

He checked different things on the monitor and smiled at us. "Do you want to know what you're having?"

I nodded my head to him. "But you can't tell anyone until we're ready."

He nodded and moved the wand then pointed to an area on the monitor. "You're having a little girl." He grinned as he looked at the monitor. "I'm going to have a granddaughter." He said quietly.

Carlisle printed out a few pictures and gave them to Jasper as I wiped the gel off my stomach then ran to the bathroom.

Sorry this is kind of short but I'll try to update soon.


	20. Chapter 20

JPOV

We'd kept the sex of the baby from everyone for as long as we could until finally Edward begged us to tell Alice because she was being difficult. Ever since she found out she's been buying ever single little dress and girlie outfit she could find. She said that if she left the baby's fashion sense to Bella she was afraid what the baby would be dressed in. Even though Bella wouldn't admit it I think she was relieved not to have to go shopping for clothes even if they weren't for her. Emmett and I had just about finished the house for Bella and I, we were putting last minute finishing touches on the house. Carlisle had hired an extra crew to help with the building and we finished just after Bella was six months pregnant. Esme and Alice were busy decorating the house and were currently working with Bella on the nursery.

"Jasper I want to help more with the nursery." Bella said as she stood with her arms crossed in our bedroom.

I was sitting the bed watching her throw a tantrum because Esme wouldn't let her help more in the house. "We've been over this darlin. Once the room is painted and the border is put up and everything dries then you can help but you can't be around the paint."

She huffed and stomped her foot as she rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but start to laugh.

"Seriously darlin did you just stomp your foot?" I said as I tried to stop laughing because she was getting upset with me.

She glared at me before narrowing her eyes. "Jasper this is serious! I'm the mommy and I don't get to do anything."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap and shook my head. "Darlin you get to have the baby, raise her, and be her mom. You have a bigger job then putting some light pink paint on the walls and some cartoon rabbit border up."

She laid her head against my shoulder and sighed. I kissed the side of her face and hugged her close to my chest.

"Look darlin how about you and I go pick out a crib and stuff for the baby." I suggested. "Then you and I can put it together."

She nodded her head and raised her head. She smiled before kissing me.

Bella sang quietly along with the CD that was playing in the car. We drove for about a half hour to a baby store just in town from where we lived. Alice and Esme had come across it when they picked up a playpen and changing table for the main house. After we parked I helped Bella out of the car and led her into the store. Of course just inside the store was a lady who worked there and was ready to assist us with spending as money as she could. Luckily for her I planned to spend a lot of money getting my daughter everything she'd need to be a happy baby.

"Hi I'm Kim. How can I help you this afternoon?" She asked.

"Hello Kim I'm Jasper and this is my wife Bella and we'd like to pick out some things for our daughter." I moved my hand to rest on Bella's stomach.

Kim nodded and smiled. "Alright I can help you. What would you like to look at first?"

Bella bit her lip and looked around. "How about cribs."

She nodded her head and led us over to the area that had cribs set up. Bella walked to each one stopping to ask questions about sturdiness and safety. I could tell Kim was getting slightly frustrated at the questions. Bella was also getting frustrated with Kim because she kept trying to take us to the most expensive cribs like they were somehow better just because they were more money.

"Look Kim I think my husband and I need some time to look at the cribs alone and we'll call you when we decide." She finally had enough of Kim and was trying to be as nice as possible.

I wrapped my arms around Bella as she stood in front of an antique looking white Venetian designed crib made of white cast iron. Bella pulled out her cell phone and connected to the internet and googled the crib and read about the crib. It had a very good safety rating and really good reviews from people who described it as being super tough, sturdy, and resilient. I let go of her and looked the crib over. The crib came complete with four posters and a canopy. The crib even converted into a toddler daybed which meant we could use it for quite awhile and would be well worth the money it cost.

"I think this one is perfect Jasper." She said after reading all the safety features.

I motioned to Kim and told her that we wanted the crib and wanted to take it with us. She nodded and wrote it on a clipboard and quickly disappeared to wait for Bella to call her again. Bella picked out a pink pillow top mattress for in the crib. She picked out a pink and white 4 piece bedding set with pink daisy's stitched into it. Bella picked out a white cast iron changing table with two shelves for diapers, wipes, an anything else we'd need for changing the baby. She picked out a thick soft cushion for the table. Bella grabbed two pink and white baby monitors with a 6.5" LCD monitor so we could not only hear her but see her too. She figured we'd put one in our house and one in Esme's for when Grandma and Grandpa babysat. She grabbed two pink and white seats for bathing the baby and would allow us to either bath her in the sink or tub. She'd be secure in the waterproof seat while we gave her a bath and we wouldn't have to worry about her slipping or having to try to prop her up while we washed her. We picked out a stroller that adjusted so that she could either sit up or lay down and had a canopy to keep the sun out of her face. The handle could adjust so that either the baby faced you or faced away. I picked out a small lamp that played music and changed colors as it projected animals on the wall and ceiling for her to watch. I helped the guy that worked in the back pack all our stuff into the back of Emmett's truck that we borrowed while Bella paid.

Emmett and Edward had helped me move the stuff for the baby into the house only after I swore to Bella that we could start setting stuff up as soon as the paint dried. Bella and I had spent most of the following morning at the hospital while Carlisle ran more tests and did an ultrasound to make sure everything was alright. As soon as we got home Bella dragged me along with a toolbox to the new house to start putting stuff together. Alice and Esme were busy decorating the living room but all of the rooms were done being painted so it was safe for Bella to be in the house. I sat on the floor with Bella while she read the directions to me as I set things aside and got the things we needed first together. We stopped only long enough for Bella and I to use the now working bathroom and to go eat. When we finally finished I sat against the wall with Bella sitting between my legs leaning back against my chest looking at our daughters now decorated room.

"We really need to think of a name for her." Bella said.

I nodded my head and kissed her shoulder softly. "Any ideas?"

She nodded and turned around to look at me and I moved my legs so she could sit in my lap. She bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Well we both lost our moms so I was thinking Abigail after your mom and Renee after mine."

I smiled and kissed her cheek before patting her belly. "Abigail Renee Cullen." I grinned and nodded. "I like it."

"We could call her Abbey for short." She said before frowning. "You don't think it'll make Esme feel bad do you?"

I moved my hands to cup her cheeks. "Darlin I think that Esme will understand."

One of the things I loved most about Bella was that she was loving and always worried about others feelings. "Let's go tell the others."

Once we managed to get everyone in the living room and sitting I stood with my arms around Bella who looked nervous and I knew she was still worried about Esme's reaction.

"We wanted to let you all know that we decided on a name for the baby today." I said. I looked over at my father as I hugged Bella. "We've decided to name her Abigail after my mom and Renee after Bella's mom."

Carlisle smiled at us and nodded his head. "Abigail Renee is a wonderful name."

Bella was stiff as she watched Esme for her reaction. She smiled and nodded her head before tilting her head.

"Bella honey are you alright?" She asked.

"Are you upset with us?" Bella asked quietly.

"Honey why would I be upset with you?" She asked.

Bella bit her lip before answering her. "Because we're naming her after his mom and mine…"

Esme stood up and walked over to us and hugged us both. "Bella I understand why you chose your mom and Jaspers. Neither one can be here to see their beautiful grandchild and I am. You're giving them the gift of never forgetting them and I'm getting the gift of knowing my granddaughter."

Bella hugged her before wiping tears from her cheeks. "Thanks mom."

Esme grinned at being called mom by Bella and kissed her forehead.

I'd just fallen asleep for a nap with Bella when my cell phone rang. I reached over and grumbled when I saw Jake's name. He'd been spending time going back and forth from Texas to England helping to work on Bella's case.

"Hello Jake what's going on?" I asked.

"Jasper we arrested Aro and linked him to what's been going on with Bella and what happened to her. James has gathered quite a bit of evidence against Aro and has agreed to testify against him. We're going to the grand jury in the morning with what we have and if they give the okay the district attorney will start the trial." He said.

I grinned and sat up. "That's great…I'll tell Bella."

"Jasper they may want Bella to come back to Texas when they get to the portion of the trial that involves her." He said.

"I'll bring her if we need to bring her." I said.

When I hung up I tossed my phone aside and leaned down to kiss Bella until she woke up. She stirred and slid her arms around my neck.

"Not that I'm complaining about being woken up this way but I thought you were tired." She said.

"I am but I have good news darlin." I grinned and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Jake just called. Darlin they arrested Aro on criminal acts and James found evidence against him linking to his plan to try to get to you as well as evidence that he was in on what happened to you."

She blinked and sat up. "James did that?" She bit her lip. "Do you think that James really has changed?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "I think that maybe it's worth finding out when this is all over." I brushed her hair away from her face. "Darlin one more thing we may need to go back to Texas and you may need to speak at the trial."

She nodded her head and yawned. "Okay I can do that." She blinked and frowned a little.

"What's wrong darlin?" I asked.

She bit her bottom lip. "Well we are just about done with the house and now this might all be coming to a close."

I kissed her cheek as I laid down with her and pulled her against my chest. "Well we can keep the house as a summer house or we could stay here for awhile if you want."

She nodded her head and curled up against me. I held her until her breathing slowed and we both feel asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Did anyone see the pics that just came out from Eclipse? If check them out here .com/media/rm1381862400/tt1325004 Can someone please tell me what the hell they did to Jasper, he'd be the one who looks like a very ugly girl in the back of the other cullens. When did Jasper get long hair?

BPOV

Since I was so far along Carlisle told Jacob that if they wanted me to come back to Texas I needed to come back now because another month and I wouldn't be allowed to fly. The district attorney Mr. Varnes said they wouldn't need me to be there very long so I'd be back home before Carlisle felt it was unsafe for me to fly. Jasper, Carlisle and I flew back to Texas early on a Monday morning and I was supposed to be in court either Tuesday or Wednesday depending on how far the district attorney got in his case. Alice had taken me the day before we left to get a nice black skirt, a blue blouse, and a jacket so that I'd look nice in court. Normally I wouldn't get dressed in those kinds of clothes but I wanted to look respectable and to be taken seriously. When got to the airport there were four police men in plain clothes waiting to take us to a secure hotel where James already was. I was a little worried about seeing him because my only memories of him was of him being a jerk yet he had done whatever he could to make sure Aro and his family wouldn't get the chance to hurt me again.

We had the top floor of the hotel which was more like a huge penthouse. It had three bedrooms in it, two baths, a kitchen area complete with a fridge and stove, it had a huge sitting area. James and Carlisle each had their own room and Jasper and I shared the last room. At all times there were two armed policemen in the room with us and one outside the door. James had already testified against Aro and the district attorney said that I shouldn't have to be in the room with Aro for long but it would be Wednesday morning. Since no one really knew where all the people who worked Aro were we were confined to our rooms and not allowed to leave. Since we couldn't leave Jacob went and bought a bunch of movies for us to watch. When we weren't watching movies I sat talking with James. I was amazed that he was the same guy that I'd lived with for so many years. He'd definitely grown up and was no longer scary.

"Bella you know I was a real jerk to you while you were growing up and I really hope that when this is over you'll let me try to be your brother like I should have been before." He said as he dealt a hand of cards to me as we played cards.

I nodded and smiled to him. "Alright but only if you cook me spaghetti like you used to make."

He chuckled and nodded his head. "Maybe I can get the stuff from the hotel and make it tonight."

I grinned as the manager of the hotel agreed to get whatever James needed.

When I woke up Tuesday I was still full from the best spaghetti I'd ever eaten. James and I had to meet with the district attorney and would be leaving with Jacob and two other policemen. Carlisle and Jasper was staying with two other policemen. Jasper was not happy as I walked out the door, I knew he was just worried for me. Both Jacob and James crowded me both looking around as they led me out to a black SUV that waited for us. While we were driving Jake's phone rang and his face dropped as he went to answer it and one of the policemen Scott turned and pointed a gun at him. James pulled me tight against him and moved so he was slightly in front of me shielding me.  
"What the hell is going on?" Jake asked.

Scott grinned. "Sorry Jacob but we can't let your girl testify tomorrow. Now take your gun out and drop it over the front seat here."

My fingers dug into Jame's arm as I buried my face against his shoulder scared that I'd never get to see my baby or see Jasper again.

Jacob dropped his gun over the seat and moved so that both he and James were shielding me. When the SUV pulled over we were in front of Aro's house and my heart pounded as I recognized it. Scott and the other guy got out of the can both holding guns on us.

"Get out of the car." Scott said.

James and Jacob got out of the car before helping me out and shielding me behind them. I held tight to James' hand as we were led into the house. My eyes widened when I saw the face that had haunted my nightmares for so many years. James stiffened as Caius took a step towards us.

"Ah Isabella I've missed you." He reached out towards me.

Both James and Jacob backed up backing me against the wall. My entire body was shaking as I saw flashes of the night I almost died. Before I could register anything both James and Jacob were forcefully pulled away from me leaving me pressed against the wall.

"You…you're supposed to be in prison." I stuttered out.

"My dad has friends Isabella you should know that." He turned his back to me and clasped his hands behind him. "Tomorrow when you don't show up to testify it'll make Varnes look like and idiot and they'll let my father go." He turned and stepped closer to me. "What's this?" He moved his hand to my stomach causing me to cringe. "You are mine yet I come home to find you pregnant by someone else." He narrowed his eyes.

I don't know where Jacob or James was but I found myself locked in Caius' room. James had made sure that he'd taken the phone out of his room and had taken my cell phone so that I had no way to contact anyone. I wondered how long it would take before Jasper realized that I probably wasn't coming home. Even though I knew that Jacob and James were in trouble because of me I was thankful that Jasper and Carlisle hadn't been with me. Jasper could still move on and someday have a wife who wasn't messed up and who wouldn't get him killed. Even though my time with Jasper had been so short I was so happy that I had found him again and had a chance to have as much time with him as I could. I lost track of how long I was locked in the room when I heard gunshots coming from somewhere in the house. I was pressed against the wall when the door flew open and James ran into the room and grabbed my hand.

"Bella come on we have to hurry." He said. He slipped a set of keys into my hand. "Listen to me Bella no matter what happens when we get outside you need to run to the car and go. You lived in this city for years Bella do you remember how to get back to the hotel?"

I nodded my head as James pulled me out of the room and down the hall stopping to peek around the corner.

"James where is Jacob?" I whispered.

"Bella you can't worry about us right now. Get you and the baby out of here." He said as he rushed us down some steps and pushed me towards the front door and out it just before someone shot at us hitting the wall just as James made it out of the door.

I heard a loud pop from behind me and stumbled as James fell and let go of me.  
"Bella run!" He screamed at me.

I didn't have time to turn to see if he was hurt badly because someone was chasing me down. Luckily the SUV wasn't locked and I slid in and started the car and took off just as another shot sounded and shattered one of the back windows. My heart was pounding as I sped through the streets for once hoping maybe I could get the attention of the police and could send them back to help James and Jacob. I had no idea whether James was okay and I hadn't seen Jacob so I had no idea if he was alive or not.

As soon as the elevator opened I ran down the hallway. The guy outside the door blinked at me.

"Bella where the hell are the others?" He asked as he rushed toward me and guided me into the hotel room.

By time I'd reached the hotel my face was tear streaked and my hair was a mess. Jasper who had been sitting on the couch a second before was now in front of me holding me to him.

"Scott and the other guy work for Aro…They took us to Aro's house." I buried my face into Jasper's shoulder for a second. "Caius is out of prison."

"Bella where is Jacob and James?" The guy from the door and the other two police officers asked.

One of them was on the phone with the police station sending cars to the house. I bit my lip and looked at the guy from the door.

"James helped me escape but I think he got shot because he fell down and told me to run." Tears streamed down my face as Jasper held me against his chest. "I didn't see Jacob I don't know whether he's dead."

I collapsed to the floor as I realized that I might have just got both my brother and my friend killed. Jasper slid to the floor with me and held me tightly as Carlisle checked me over. The guy from the door was fuming as they waited to hear back from the police station on what was going on.

"I knew there was something about those two that I didn't like." He shook his head. "Bella tell me everything that happened again."

I curled up holding tight to Jasper while I told him what happened from the time we were in the car to the time that James helped me escape. I had no idea how much time went on before a phone rang and someone answered it. I heard quick talking coming from the other side of the sitting room.

"The Chief sent five cars to Aro's house. Caius and his people tried to have a shoot out with them and weren't prepared for us to return fire. They were all killed. James is on his way to the hospital and Jacob has already been taken and is in surgery." The guy said after he hung up his phone. "Aro went crazy when he found out Caius was dead and picked a fight with an inmate and was killed."

I blinked as I realized that my nightmare was finally completely over. No one was going to be coming after me. Marcus who had worked for Aro had left years before and straightened out his life. He had been trying to help get Aro convicted.

Since it was now safe we all went to the hospital to wait for Jacob and James to get out of surgery. Carlisle being a pretty well known doctor all over had found out that Jacob had been shot in the stomach and James in the shoulder and leg. Since we had nothing to do but wait Carlisle borrowed a room and ultrasound equipment so that he could check me over to make sure that my baby and I was doing alright. When Carlisle was satisfied that I was alright he let us go back to wait in the waiting room. Jasper had called the family while we waited and by morning the whole family along with Nessie and Billy. James got out of surgery first and was just coming out of recovery when Jacob got out of surgery. Both doctors were very pleased with the surgeries. Nessie and Billy hurried to go be with Jacob while Jasper and I went to James. James was sleeping and had a bunch of gauze wrapped around his shoulder when we got to him room. I chewed on my lip as I slipped my hand into his and stroked his hair back from his face with my free hand. I looked up at Jasper who stood next to me rubbing my shoulders. James squeezed my hand and smiled at me when I looked up at him.

"Hi little sister." He said quietly. "I can still be your brother right?"

I grinned and nodded my head. "You might not have been a very good brother when I was younger but you've more than proven that you are my brother now."

Jasper nodded his head in agreement. "Thank you James for saving her."

James nodded his head and closed his eyes. "Just protecting her like I should have always done."


	22. Chapter 22

So the time has come for the last chapter and happily ever after. I'll be starting a new story with Jasper and Bella soon. Jasper and the Cullens will be vampires and Bella human, but it'll be fun So here's the last chapter and thanks to everyone who read my story.

JPOV

Bella had decided that she wanted to stay in London even though we were cleared to go back home. I was alright with that because I'd built her a beautiful home and it would have been a shame to give it up so soon. Since we were staying the rest of the family decided to stay too. Carlisle was happy at the hospital he was working at and on the weekends volunteered to work in their free clinic. Esme and Alice had started a decorating business and already had three jobs lined up. Rosalie was working on a new line of clothes with a designer in London who loved her clothing sketches. Edward was also working in the hospital and clinic. Emmett hired on the guys that had helped build our house and was now building a house for the designer Rose was working with. Bella and I were working on our college work online and waiting patiently for the baby who was due any day according to Carlisle. I had her overnight bag in the car ready to go and every sigh or noise Bella made had me jumping and ready to rush her off to the hospital.

Bella groaned when she got out of bed and of course I overreacted and was at her side in seconds.

"Is it time should I get the car?" I asked nervously.

She laughed and shook her head. "Jasper I groaned because my back was a little stiff. You really need to calm down."

I sat down on the bed and sighed. "When is she coming?"

Bella laughed again and leaned against me. "Why don't you just ask her."

I narrowed my eyes playfully at her. "Are you mocking me Mrs. Cullen?"

We'd dropped the name Masen since it was safe to be us again. I smirked as she nodded her head at me. I slid to the floor between her legs and pushed her shirt over her stomach before kissing it.

"Abigail darlin mommy is hogging you all to herself." I grinned up at Bella. "Holding you hostage so that daddy can't meet you and I really can't wait to meet you."

Bella chuckled softly as her fingers brushed through my hair. "You're silly Jasper and I am not holding her hostage."

I laughed and laid my head against her stomach as my fingers stroked the side of it. "I'm just excited and want to hold her."

"She's going to be spoiled as soon as she's born isn't she?" Bella asked as she rested her fingers on my shoulder.

"Just like her mom will be if you'd let me spoil you more." I replied.

We were in the middle of movie night with the family when Bella excused herself to go to the bathroom, she hadn't been gone long when she called for me. She stood in the bathroom wide eyed and blushing and still dressed, her shorts were completely soaked.

"I don't know what happened I felt pressure on my bladder and before I could even get my shorts off I was soaking wet but it didn't feel like I peed." She was confused.

I blinked then called for Carlisle. "Bella I think your water broke darlin."

She shook her head. "Couldn't be that I don't feel any pains."

Carlisle blinked as he came around the corner and saw Bella soaked from the waist down. "Jasper get a change of clothes for Bella and lets get her to the hospital."

By time we got to the hospital the contractions had started and Bella had turned into Satan's mother. She glared at me like she was trying to set me on fire every time she had a contraction. Every so often Edward or Carlisle would come in to check on her and she was fine with them but when I said anything she'd just glare at me.

"Dad can't you give her something for the pain?" I whispered as I glanced over my shoulder at her.

"Son we can't say just how long she'll be in labor and if we give her something to soon it'll ware off before she has the baby." He answered as he wrote in her chart after having checked her out again.

"You don't understand she keeps glaring at me like she wants nothing more than to set me on fire or do something worse." I whispered.

Edward chuckled. "What's worse then being set on fire?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "She threatened to cut off a part of me that I'm rather fond of."

Bella blushed when we all looked at her. I really wanted to have more children with her but at this point I was afraid my sweet wife was never going to let me touch her again.

"Can I come in?" Esme asked as she knocked on the door.

Bella nodded and smiled at her. Esme held a small cup of ice chips which Bella accepted with a smile.

"I'm glad someone cared enough to give me some ice I thought I was going to have to pay someone." She turned to glare at me.

I frowned and looked down at the floor. I had no way of knowing she'd wanted ice.

"Esme do you think you could sit with me for awhile? I could use some girls only time." Bella stated.

I blinked as I realized she was kicking me out of her room while she was in labor with our daughter. I was just getting ready to object when Carlisle took hold of my arm and guided me out of the room.

"Son why don't you let Esme sit with her for a while and let her calm things down with Bella." He said.

"I don't understand what did I do that she's so upset with me." I asked as I sat down next to Rosalie.

She patted my knee. "Jasper Bella will be fine as soon as she has the baby. Pain makes you say and do things you normally wouldn't and act how you wouldn't. You know Bella loves you and would never say anything to hurt you if she was thinking straight."

I nodded a bit and wondered if she was right. I'd seen comedy movies where the women acted this way when they were in labor but I couldn't help but wonder if it was just that she was in pain or whether she was upset about something. I sat silently with my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands until Esme touched my arm.

"Sweetheart Carlisle gave Bella something for her pain and she's calmed down now so why don't you go back in and sit with her." She smiled and pulled a book out of her purse. "I brought the book you've been reading to her and the baby."

I nodded as I took the book and walked back to Bella's room and stopped just inside of the door. Bella was happily eating her ice chips as she watched the door, when she saw me she put the ice down and held out her hand to me.

"Come in and sit with me." She said.

I slowly walked into the room and sat down in the chair next to her bed and set the book down. "Bella are you upset with me about something?"

She frowned and grabbed my hand. "I've kind of been a jerk since we got here huh?"

I raised her hand and kissed the back of it. "Not a jerk but I swear that your head was going to spin soon."

She blinked confused for a second before laughing. "You mean like the girl in that movie the Exorcist?"

I smiled and nodded as I reached up and brushed strands of hair from her face. "I love you Bella and if I did something that upset you then I'm sorry darlin."

She nuzzled her face against my hand and grinned. "Were you going to read to us?" She asked as she nodded her head to the book.

I nodded my head and picked up the book and started to read to her from the spot we'd left off at.

One the baby started to really start coming it didn't take long for Bella to actually have her. I held her hand and brushed her hair out of her sweaty face and murmured how much I loved her and how brave she was. She was exhausted by time our daughter was born and fell asleep after holding her until Carlisle took her away to check her out. By time Bella woke up again I was sitting in the chair holding Abigail and reading to her some children's book that Alice had seen in a bookstore that she thought would be perfect for a baby.

Bella laid quietly on her side watching us before finally talking. "Did you count toes and fingers?"

I chuckled as I set the book down and stood up so I could hand her to Bella. "Yup twice and then Carlisle and Edward checked too."

She smiled. "You don't mind if I check for myself do you?"

I grinned and pulled my chair closer and laid my arms on the bed with my chin resting on them as I watched her. "I would expect nothing less darlin."

Bella had tears in her eyes when she finished counting her toes and fingers. "We did good didn't we? She's beautiful."

"I called James to let him know you had the baby. Rose and Emmett went to the airport to pick him up. He's going to stay with the family for awhile because he wants to be the best uncle ever. Emmett hired him to help on the construction crew." I told her.

She grinned when she heard James was coming. James had more than made up for his past with us and was now neither went a day without talking on the phone.

1 Year Later –

BPOV

Alice, Rose, Esme, and I had gone way overboard on decorating for Abigail's first birthday but we wanted her first birthday to be special. Jasper and the guys thought it was silly because no one really remembers their first birthday. Leave it to James' fiancée Tanya (Okay had to put one good Tanya into a story) suggested we video tape the party and since she owned a fancy video camera she offered to tape it as her present to Abigail. James and Tanya had met three months after he moved to London at Rose and Emmett's wedding. Tanya was hired to video tape the wedding while her assistant took pictures. They had fallen for each other hard. James proposed to her on their six month anniversary. I was finishing up hanging streamers when Alice rushed in carrying Abigail's teddy bear shaped cake.

"Alice will you please take a break you're six months pregnant." Edward pleaded with her as he followed her carrying a stack of presents.

Jasper chuckled as he carried the birthday girl into the living room dressed in a pink velvet dress. "Alice take a break? Does she have an off button?"

Abigail had her fingers curled in Jasper's hair as her big brown eyes looked all around at the different colored balloons and streamers.

"Hate to see what the pixie is like when it's Anthony's first birthday." Rosalie said as she snuggled against Emmett.

"Okay enough picking on Alice everyone." I said with a wink to Alice. "I believe it's time for Abigail's party."

Jasper slipped a party hat on her head which lasted all of a minute before she pulled it off and was chewing on it. We distracted her with shiny wrapped presents while Jasper discarded the now soggy hat. Jasper and I sat on the floor with her and helped her tear open her presents. Alice of course had bought her little designer outfits that she'd outgrow before we had a chance to put them all on her. We tried to put her in each outfit once and take pictures so that Alice at least got to see it on her before she outgrew the outfits. Edward bought her a silver charm bracelet that he could add to each year. The first charm was a small silver teddy bear.

"This is beautiful Edward I know that she'll enjoy adding to it each year with you." I said as I smiled at him.

Rosalie bought her new bedding for her bed and a year round pass for the zoo for herself and for Abigail. While Jasper and I took her to the zoo too it was something that Rosalie loved to do with her, she called it their girls day out. Emmett bought her a white teddy with a birthday hat on it's head and a one embroidered into it's little pink dress. Emmett had given her a teddy bear every month since she was born. James and Tanya gave her a bunch of toys that were for her age through 3 and would help teach her shapes and colors when she was big enough. Carlisle and Esme had started a college fund for her and would add to it every year and gave her more toys. Jasper and I had bought her dolls that she seemed to enjoy carrying around almost as much as the bears Emmett gave to her. Jasper had written a song for her on his guitar and sang it for her and everyone else while Tanya taped it. Abigail enjoyed her cake so much tat she stuck her hand in it and grabbed her own before we could even cut the cake. By time she was finished she had chocolate all over her face and everyone laughed when we realized Emmett nearly had just as much on his face. As my family and I enjoyed Abigail's birthday I realized that my life really hadn't started until I'd found Jasper.

I stood watching Abigail sleep while Jasper held me and watched her over my shoulder. He turned his head and kissed my cheek softly.

"Come on darlin lets get to bed." He said.

I grabbed his hand and smiled at him. "I have a better idea. Let's get started early on Abigail's second birthday present."

He blinked a little confused until I led him out of the room and started undressing. "Alright darlin but I sure hope it's a boy because I don't want to be out numbered."

I chuckled softly. "I'll do my best to give you a son."

The End.


End file.
